Omega Sector: The Last Line of Defense
by StoneKai99
Summary: Based loosely off of James Cameron's film True Lies my story is set in 1999, five years after the events of the movie. It includes all new characters within the Intelligence Agency Omega Sector that Arnold Schwarzenegger's role, Harry Tasker, worked for. I do not own True Lies, Omega Sector or its characters but have had fun creating my own stories within Mr. Cameron's world!
1. Chapter 1

I

Washington D.C. – Agents Sarah Dyson and Robert Hale are keeping a constant watch on their monitors as they await a signal from somewhere in the Koryakskiy Khrebet Mountains of northeastern Russia.

Dyson looks at her watch; "We should be getting his signal any moment now."

"Do you think we have time for a coffee run?" Hale says noticing the lack of his beverage.

"Better not, he might contact us at any . . . . ." Dyson is interrupted by the constant beeping on one of her computer screens. "That's it!" She says rolling her chair up a few inches. She begins punching commands into her keyboard as Hale locks on to the signal. "C'mon, c'mon." Dyson whispers under her breath waiting for the transponder codes to be confirmed.

"Codes are locked in, confirmation is in progress." Hale states. "Confirmation acquired, it's him." He says as he picks up the phone to notify their superior. "Comms room, this is Agent Hale, please inform Deputy Director Hayes that the signal has been received."

"Close in on the area Hale." Dyson says.

"Right, magnifying satellite feed." As Hale does as instructed the large screen over the console zooms in on the region where the signal is being transmitted. "Just waiting for visual now."

"What's taking him so long?" Dyson says watching the blank screen as she awaits a visual image of the area to appear. A few moments later the picture appears on a different screen displaying a clearing in the snowy mountains of Russia.

"Okay give me a sitrep people." Says Deputy Director of Omega Sector Kim Hayes as she enters the communications room.

"Live satellite feed is operational ma'am and we have established eyes on the ground." Dyson reports.

"Where is the convoy?" Hayes says looking at the square mile area from where the satellite feed originates.

"I'm not sure, it could be behind schedule." Dyson says.

"Well let's find it." Hayes orders.

"Copy that, expanding the satellite feed now." Dyson says as the image is expanded on the main display. "There it is, looks to be about a mile away from the ambush site."

"Give me a tactical readout, what is our man up against." Hayes orders.

"Definitely all Russian military equipment as we suspected. We've got troop transports, a few machine gun mounted snow cats or half-tracks, plus a mobile communications unit." Dyson reports as she scans the convoy closer.

"I've got what looks to be a ZSU-23, a BRDM armored scout vehicle and two T-72 tanks!" Hale adds. "Looks like he bit off more than he can chew."

"This was a foolish idea." Hayes says frustratingly as she rubs her temples. "We should have waited for his team to arrive."

"Well it was his idea . . . ." Dyson states. " . . . . and if we'd waited for the rest of the team we might have lost this opportunity." Just then another comms agent informs Hayes that there is a call for her from the Pentagon.

"Ma'am, Director Grant is on the line for you."

"Secure the line and give me audio." Hayes orders. A moment later a loud beep sounds off indicating that the call is on speaker. "Director, we've confirmed the transponder codes and location of our operative. We've also established a live feed of the convoy via satellite. It is still on the move towards the ambush site but it looks to be behind schedule." Hayes explains.

"Well we know their behind schedule to their destination, but if they run out of fuel before they make it to the re-supply drop it's going to pose a serious problem for our man." Grant replies.

"Copy that Sir."

Director Grant was summoned to the Pentagon after he reported the launch of this mission. Once he arrived he began briefing the Secretary of Defense as well as several high-ranking military officers. Grant, a Naval veteran who held the rank of Admiral, was assigned the position of Director of Omega Sector five years ago. However he's been apart of Omega since it's conception in 1990, entering the agency as its first Deputy Director.

While the convoy is manned by Russian troops they are members of a separate faction of the military known as the Communist Revolutionary Army. A break away group of the Russian government, the C.R.A. now serves in an unofficial revolution intent on restoring Russia to its former glory and wiping out anyone who doesn't submit to their rule. The instigator of this revolt and leader of the C.R.A, Victor Krestov, was once a highly respected government official. Formerly a General, Krestov was known to be a brilliant military strategist, which led to his placement as a tactical consultant to Russian President Ostrova. However after serving only two years by the president's side it became clear that Krestov's views and intentions were not conducive to world peace. After being removed from his position within the government he vowed to the President and his staff that they would regret they day cast him aside! Disgraced and hell-bent on exacting his vengeance on Ostrova, Krestov quickly realized he had friends among the military that shared his views. Realizing the only way to see his dream turn into a reality Krestov launched a campaign to overthrow Ostrova and rule Russia himself with a mighty fist. Knowing that his goal could not possibly be achieved without an army of his own he began a quest to gather support for his cause.

Over the next month he met with dozens of his contacts, several of them wanted nothing to do with him or his plot. However the numbers of willing supporters began to grow exponentially, many of them were already members of the Russian military. Some offered financial support, others provided resources like petroleum, surplus military equipment, weapons and ammunition and so on. The following month Krestov launched his first mission.

Posing as a surprise inspection team Krestov and a force of seventy troops entered a weapons depot that housed over thirty tanks; a dozen Hind gunships and other light armed helicopters and ground vehicles. With personnel at the depot staffed at a minimum during the night hours the C.R.A took the base without a single loss and picked it clean of its weapons and resources. At first no one claimed responsibility for the attack, but as more and more bases fell in northeastern Russia it soon became clear who was behind it all. As his campaign continued Krestov quickly gained control over several military and naval bases across the map. Before long the C.R.A. had assets on land, sea and air fortifying their positions! As operations continued it was rumored that Krestov setup a home for himself and base of operations somewhere within the mountains of Yakutsk. The perfect place to hide, Yakutsk is blanketed by snow throughout most of the year and is ravaged by high winds and freezing temperatures. Any cities that lay within C.R.A occupied zones were immediately taken under control. Communications in or out of such cities were severed to prevent intel from leaking back to the Russian military. Cell towers and internet services were disrupted; even mail was controlled by members of the C.R.A. Fortunately due to their locations in the mountainous regions most of these cities were not heavily populated.

At present it is unknown whether or not Krestov has control of any nuclear missile bases or silos. However recent intelligence confirmed that the C.R.A. had acquired several Scud missile launchers. The most frightening fact about this report was the mention of a supply of chemical warheads. Weeks before, President Ostrova asked for assistance from the United States. Omega Sector was tasked with continuing the investigation to discover the location of Krestov's home base, known as the Citadel. For days tensions ran high unsure if the C.R.A. had also acquired a shipment of chemical weapons. Shortly thereafter O.S. intercepted a message stating that a C.R.A. convoy was headed east from Siberia carrying an antidote for a deadly neurotoxin. It was too coincidental, right away Director Grant relayed the information to the White House. Ostrova ordered his generals to mobilize their military forcers to find and take out the Scud base. It was assumed that Krestov played his hand to quickly by going after the antidote. However it was a brilliant move, if Krestov held the antidote it would render any opposition to his plan useless. He could ransom the presidency right out from under Ostrova and take control. What was still unclear was if or when Krestov would have launch capability.

With the daunting task of finding the scud base in time; the Russian military was too preoccupied to go after the antidote itself. While Director Grant wasn't in direct contact with Ostrova, he made the suggestion that Omega Sector be given that task. The initial decision was to send in Army Special Forces, however that plan was quickly scrubbed after the White House heard Grant's argument. If word got back to Krestov that his convoy was under attack he might launch against Moscow. Washington and London were listed as the next likely targets if Krestov did launch so Omega Sector was ultimately assigned the mission. The plan was for their best agent to slip in and out while the convoy stopped to wait for a re-supply chopper carrying fuel, food, ammunition and medical supplies. The message O.S. intercepted included coordinates for re-supply drop points along the convoy's five hundred mile trek through the mountainous terrain.

Ostrova's last order before he and his staff evacuated Moscow was to clear U.S. aircraft to enter Russian Federation airspace and air drop in their operative.

The next drop point where the O.S. operative will stage his assault is just inside the tree line of a heavily forested area. From the current vantage point and on the satellite image Kim Hayes can see several square miles of the open frigid land that lies before the tree line. Once under the cover of those trees the convoy will stop and await the supply chopper, which will land in the clearing behind it.

"Have the Russians found the Scud base yet Director?" Hayes asks.

"Not yet, they're still looking and we have two satellites over Yakutsk looking as well. If we find it Ostrova's forces will hit it with everything they've got." Grant explains.

"Even if we can recover the antidote the odds are stacked against us. I don't think we'd be able to get it to Moscow and mass produce a vaccine, much less inoculate everyone in time." Hayes replies.

"I know Kim it seems futile but the analysts here all agree that if Krestov had launch capability by now Ostrova would have received his demands. So until we hear otherwise from the Russian government the mission is still a go."

"Copy that sir." Suddenly Kim hears Hale cursing as he double checks his monitors. "What is it Hale?"

"The convoy, it's stopped in the clearing!" Hale replies. Hayes looks up at the main display showing the satellite feed and notices the convoy has indeed stopped some one hundred yards from the tree line. "They probably burned more fuel crossing that rugged terrain then they anticipated."

"Director are you hearing this? I know we can't afford to abort but we can't send our operative into that clearing, it would be suicide!"

One of the generals at the Pentagon suggests they wait for the convoy to be re-supplied then launch the mission as it enters the forest.

"General normally I would agree with you but there are three problems with that course of action." Grant replies. "The first is that the supply chopper, while it's not a gunship, it is armed and would provide aerial cover if our man attacks after the convoy is on the move again. Secondly it would cause a serious problem with our operative's escape route and third waiting for the convoy to be re-supplied would waste hours. Critical hours I might add that could be spent getting that serum back to Moscow to produce the vaccine."

"Then we'll have to fall back to our initial plan, send in a strike team." Another general suggests.

"It's too late for that sir, they wouldn't arrive before the supply chopper does and it still negates the entire reason my agency was handed this mission in the first place." Grant replies.

As emotions run high and alternate suggestions are quickly voiced Hayes interrupts the commotion

"Gentlemen calm down, Director I'm getting a request from our operative." Hayes says as she looks to Dyson.

"You want to do what?" Dyson says listening to the suggestion made through the other end of her headset. "That's insane!"

"Dyson, what's going on?" Hayes asks.

"Wait one." Dyson says as she removes her headset. "He's requesting permission to go to plan C?"

Utterly confused Hayes asks for her headset, Dyson removes it and hands it over to her.

"This is Hayes, what are you talking about there is no plan C." she says talking directly to the operative.

After hearing the operative's plan a shocked expression is displayed across her face. As the agent fills her in on the details Grant asks for an update.

"Sir, he says he's going to re-task one of the missile batteries to take out the mobile communications vehicle before he makes his move."

While the C.R.A. is well organized and equipped the one thing they don't have is it's own communications satellite. Therefore mobile communications units such as the one in the convoy are a must for any long-range transports, especially in the mountains of northeastern Russia. While the individual vehicles have radio capabilities they are short range, mobile comms units provide the only way to send long-range transmissions to and from headquarters.

"I hope your operative can pull this off Director Grant." Says one of the generals.

"Sir, this man is the best agent I have. If anyone can pull this off he can." Grant replies.

"I still say we should have gone in with plan A, a full strike team." The same general states.

"We've been through this General, without being able to confirm that Krestov does not yet have launch capability this is our best option." The Secretary of Defense says.

"Besides a full strike team would add to the risk of losing the vial permanently." Grant adds. "If a firefight broke out the vial could be destroyed. This way my agent can get in and out with as few shots fired as possible."

"But he's lost the element of surprise! He'll have to hoof it what some hundred yards in the open snow just to get to the convoy." The general says back.

"General no one is disagreeing with your observations but the situation, as lousy as it is, is here and now!" the Secretary replies silencing the general. "Unfortunately we're out of options, we'll have to roll the dice and see where they lay. Grant, give your man a green light!"

"Yes Mr. Secretary, Hayes did you copy that?" Grant says.

"Yes Director." Hayes says switching back to the headset. "Initiate plan C, get in an get out before that supply chopper arrives. Good luck!" She removes the headset and returns it to Dyson. She steps back getting a better view of the main display prepared to watch how the situation will unfold. "God bless."

* * *

From a heightened position in the Koryakskiy Mountains Agent Michael Stone receives the order as he observes the convoy. "Copy that initiating plan C." Stone says. Using a thermal setting on his modified binoculars Stone identifies his target, from the naked eye it looks like a normal troop truck. However after scanning it with the thermal vision Stone notices there are only two men seated in the back of the truck indicating a guard detail for the vial that holds the antidote. Having originally been told that the convoy would stop within the tree line Stone positioned himself high above the ground in one of the trees. Strapped to the tree by a climbing harness and using attachable climbing spikes to keep his footing; Stone would have repelled from the tree onto the truck holding the vial. Now that the situation has changed stone kicks off the spikes and repels to the ground.

The night before Stone was air dropped into Russia along with three mobile Tow missile batteries. Camouflaged themselves, Stone setup the batteries to cover his escape; with their purpose now changed Stone re-tasks the batteries to fire into the clearing at the convoy. He aims the first battery at the mobile comms unit; then he sets the sights of the remaining two on the T-72 tanks. Stone double-checks his gear once more before initiating his plan. Like Stone's snow fatigues his AK-74 is camouflaged with white grips and magazines, carrying a reload of only four extra mags. His side arm, a 9mm silenced Glock hold ten rounds per magazine with a reload of also four extra mags. Among his set of airdropped supplies Stone also has one Russian made RPG, however he leaves that stashed in the snow to use during his escape. He grabs the remote firing mechanism for the Tow missiles and prepares to fire. He then pulls out his binoculars and takes one last look at the lead vehicle, the armored scout car. Luckily he can see that the driver's attention is not directed out the main viewport.

He takes a deep breath then fires the first Tow missile, as soon as the projectile escapes the firing pad Stone hauls ass for the convoy! Within seconds the mobile comms unit is destroyed which causes immediate alarm from the rest of the convoy. Shrapnel and debris from the explosion fly everywhere and even take out a few men located in the vehicles front and aft of the comms unit. As Stone continues running towards the scout car he notices then gun turret on top rotating to the rear to see what happened. Stone finally makes it to the scour car and slides into the snow just underneath the view of the driver's field of vision.

"First missile is away Director." Hayes reports to Grant as she watches the mission unfold via the satellite feed.

Stone reaches into his satchel and removes a C4 charge and places it underneath the scout vehicle. He peeks around the vehicle and notices ten or more troops as they begin dispersing from the transports at the rear of the convoy. He fires the remaining two missile batteries taking out the tanks located in the middle and very rear of the convoy. Some of the troops are killed from the explosions as Stone makes his way to the truck holding the vial. He passes by a half-track armed with a mounted heavy machine gun and takes out its three-man crew with his silenced Glock. Then he takes out the two men in the cab of the target vehicle just as they spot him. He quietly moves to the back of the truck and finds two men guarding it. They are put down before they even knew he was there. Stone loads a new mag into his Glock then fires a round at the driver of the ZSU surface to air tank, silencing any cries for backup before they can be made. He knocks on the rear door of the target vehicle and says in Russian, "Get out here we need help!" One of the radicals opens the door and two rounds burst through his stomach and out his back. As the other soldier inside reaches for his rifle Stone steps up into the back and puts two in his head. He closes the door behind him noticing that no one else has spotted him yet. He shoots the padlock off the large metal crate fastened to the floor of the truck. He looks inside and finds a small metallic container no bigger then an eyeglasses case. He opens it and finds the small glass vial containing the serum snug in its padding. Stone unzips his camouflaged jacket revealing a black nylon bag strapped under his left arm. He shoves the vial case into the makeshift holster securing it on his person. He zips up his jacket and presses the transmit button on his earpiece. "This is Stone, I have the vial and I'm moving out!"

Stone hops out of the truck then sets another C4 charge underneath the ZSU tank; out of the corner of his eye he spots a trooper carrying an RPG walking past the ZSU. The instant the trooper notices Stone he receives a fierce right cross and a side kick to the head knocking him back. Stone draws his pistol and puts two rounds into him; he picks up the RPG as he notices several more men making their way up the convoy. He aims the RPG at one of the troop truck a few spots back and fires destroying it. He reloads the RPG from the trooper he killed a moment ago then heads towards the front of the convoy. Before he can take two steps he notices some of the crew of the scout car have emerged from the vehicle to assess the situation. Stone ducks back behind the target truck and grabs the remote detonator for the C4. He arms the first charge on the scout car and detonates it! He runs for the front of the convoy as more troops from the rear spot him. Realizing he's more or less been discovered he grabs his AK-74 and takes out a group of them. He takes cover in front of the target vehicle then fires off the RPG at the rear of the convoy but doesn't see what it hits. He hops into the half-track but before he can escape he sees more troopers advancing towards him. He swings the mounted machine gun around and opens it up on them. In the background he notices what remaining vehicles left standing begin to fall out of formation and head towards him.

Hayes continues to watch the live feed as she also notices several vehicles advancing towards Stone's position. "If he doesn't make it back to the forest before they make it to the front of the line he's dead."

With the nearest group of radicals eliminated Stone turns the machine gun on a half-track jeep coming his way. Before the gunner can get a solid aim on him Stone shreds the top of the jeep taking out its crew. He turns around and hops in the driver's seat and takes off keeping his head low to avoid oncoming fire. As he nears the cover of the tree line Stone looks back and spots two troopers aiming RPG's at him. As they launch he dives off the side of the half-track just seconds before the projectiles destroy it. After landing into the snow Stone fires his AK-74 at the two men, taking them out. He runs back to the tree line and grabs his stashed RPG. He notices the troops heading his way along with the only remaining transport truck, the last two half-tracks and the ZSU tank. Remembering the C4 charge he placed on the ZSU he pulls out his detonator and blows it. He fires his RPG towards the advancing troops taking out a few more of them then heads further into the forest!

The rest of the troops load into the transport truck or onto the half-tracks as they move into the forest. They stop a few yards in and disperse looking for Stone.

"Find that operative and bring him back alive, he has the vial!" a lieutenant yells in Russian.

Stone heads downhill towards his last supply cache as he presses the remote detonator destroying the empty missile batteries. While the explosions were not meant as a distraction several of the radicals' attention is drawn to it. However a few troopers spot Stone and begin firing. He turns and fires back then chucks a grenade uphill, he trudges on through the thick snow as his pursuers continue after him.

* * *

Back in Washington Agent Dyson continues to monitor the situation as she notices something on her screen. "Director Hayes I've got a new contact approaching the remains of the convoy!"

"Identify." Hayes replies.

Dyson switches to the live feed on her monitor and finds a helicopter hovering over the remains of the convoy.

"Is that the supply chopper? It's too early right?" Hayes says.

"It is way to early but that's not the supply chopper. It's an Mi-24 Hind gunship!" Dyson replies.

"Director Grant we're tracking a Hind gunship hovering over the convoy area. Why is Stone's pickup not at the extraction point?" Hayes asks.

Stone was briefed before mission launch that an allied Russian Hind gunship would pick him up down the mountain. It would then transport him to the U.S.S Forrestal aircraft carrier stationed in the Sea of Okhotsk, just off the shore of Kamchatka.

"That's because it's not Stone's pickup, it must belong to the C.R.A. The Russian military has confirmed the coordinates thrice where they are to extract Stone." Grant replies.

"Great, Dyson find our chopper!" Hayes orders.

"Copy that." Dyson replies plugging in the transponder codes that the Russian military provided for their chopper. "Got it, it's right where it should be ma'am."

"Then what is that doing there?!" Hayes says pointing at the C.R.A. gunship obviously agitated.

"Hale scan for other attack vehicles in the sector." Dyson says.

"Director Grant do we know of any C.R.A. bases in the area?" Hayes asks.

"Negative, we've confirmed the area was free of C.R.A. occupation. I suppose they could have moved assets into the sector for support just in case." Grant replies.

"Then our Hind might need some backup!" Hayes adds.

One of the generals reminds Grant that the Forrestal is stationed within range to send in air support. The Secretary however informs the general that Ostrova cleared them to enter Russian airspace only to airdrop the O.S. agent in; not to send in fighters.

"What about getting allied Russian fighters for support?" another general suggests.

"From where General? Ostrova's military is searching for the Scud base, even if they sent a detachment the help they wouldn't arrive in time." Grant replies trying to keep his concern from being too obvious.

* * *

Stone finally makes it to his last supply cache hanging up in a tree by use of a pulley. He pulls out his knife and cuts the tension wire tied around a nearby tree which causes the supply bag to drop to the ground. Stone opens the stash to reveal a set of white snow skis, poles and goggles. He checks his six as he mounts the skis. As he prepares to shove off he hears shouts uphill in Russian. He turns and takes out a trooper and fires at a second; he loads another mag into the rifle then pushes off skiing down the mountainside. The trooper he missed radios his position to his platoon leader informing him that the operative had headed downhill on skis.

The lieutenant orders his men to continue pursuit; six troopers retrieve the supply of skis from the storage rack on the roof of the transport truck At same time he orders one of the half-tracks to find away around through the trees to pursue as well.

In less than a minute Stone looks up to see the Hind attack chopper above him. It flies in front of him and drops off two polar troopers on skis. They aim uphill at him yelling in Russian for him to stop.

_Yeah right. _

Stone chucks the pole in his right hand going for the Ak-74. He unfolds the stock, takes aim and fires at the men. Then he fires up at the chopper as he skis right past it. The Hind turns around and uses its powerful four-barrel 12.7mm chain gun firing warning shots. Stone watches the shots hit the snow yards in front of him as more troopers deploy on skis from the Hind. After skiing for another ten minutes or so Stone stops in a group of trees to find his ride home. He looks through his binoculars and spots the Hind another four or five hundred yards downhill. He looks back uphill noticing the troopers are still hot on his trail. He sees five appear through the last group of trees. He pulls out his Glock and puts two rounds in each of them just as the lead two were beginning to fire. He loads his fourth pistol mag in the Glock just as he notices a half-track emerging from the trees. As it races towards him Stone licks his finger to see which direction the wind is blowing. Stone skis out from his cover and grabs his last grenade. Just as the crew of the jeep spots him he chucks the grenade almost straight up. He fires his AK-74 at them as he shoves off downhill again. With the wind guiding the grenade it lands in the rear of the jeep just as it nears Stone, seconds later it explodes. After checking the ammo on his rifle, Stone finds he has about two-thirds of the last magazine left. "Doesn't matter, I'm almost home free." He says to himself as he shoves off again towards his ride. A few moments later he skis to a halt in front of the side door of the chopper and notices the two men standing out front. "I made it." Stone says in Russian as he lifts the goggles onto his forehead. "Let's get out of here there may still be troopers on my tail." Stone says using the pass phrase. He pauses waiting for the return pass phrase but the two men just look at each other confused. Immediately Stone raises his rifle and drills both of them! More troopers begin filing out of the Hind after him but Stone has already started off towards the next slope. As the Hind starts its propellers Stone skis under the tail and plants his last C4 pack! The troopers begin to mount their skis just as the original pursuers from the convoy are arriving at the scene. Unfortunately too late though, just as the combined troops resume the chase Stoned detonates the chopper! It explodes in a large ball of fire and debris annihilating the enemy.

* * *

Back in Washington Hayes is shocked beyond belief as she watches the chopper explode! "What happened, where's Stone?"

"He's right there ma'am, that's his transponder signal. It doesn't look like he was caught in the blast." Dyson reports.

Hayes informs Grant at the Pentagon.

"Link us up, I want to see what happened. Grant says. A few moments later the large screen on the wall displays the recording of the satellite feed. "Back it up to when he arrived at the chopper." Grant watches as Stone arrives at the Hind and seconds later shoots two of its crew. After watching the chopper explode he rewinds it again and asks if the image can be magnified.

"One moment Sir." Dyson says via the conference call as she makes the requested adjustments.

Grant watches it again and orders her to slow it down.

"Copy that."

He watches it again and notices Stone reaching his arms up as he passes under the tail.

"Right there, he blew it up. You can clearly see him reaching up to the tail as he skied under it." Grant says observantly. Suddenly Grant and Hayes figures out what happened. "Krestov's people must have intercepted the chopper crew and taken their place." Grant says. "All they had to do is wait for the vial to come to him."

"That or Ostrova's orders were intercepted from the beginning, which means Stone never had a way out." Hayes adds. "Director we ought to get word to Ostrova that he might have a mole inside his government somewhere."

"Duly noted but surely that wouldn't be a new concept to him, given his government's situation with the C.R.A." Grant replies.

"Agreed Director, however now we a whole new problem. Our man has the vial but has no way of getting out of Russia! Hayes says.

"Sir, we need to send in a search and rescue team from the Forrestal." Grant says to the Secretary of Defense.

"We need clearance to enter Russian airspace first. General, order the Forrestal to prep a search and rescue team and await orders to launch." The Secretary says picking up a phone that is wired directly to the White House.

"Director, it appears we've lost radio contact with our operative." Hayes says as Dyson tries to raise Stone on the radio. Realizing there's nothing they can do about the loss of radio signal Grant simply acknowledges the report.

* * *

Stone continues skiing down the mountain not sure where he can go but knowing that there is still a Hind attack chopper in the area looking for him. Just then he spots it off to the far east. He turns to the right heading away from it as far as possible. He stops to look back uphill through his binoculars to find not a single man in sight. "Well they know I don't have a ride home, I'm not outta the woods yet. Omega base, do you copy?" With no response he checks the cord leading from his earpiece to his radio to find it severed, likely only to have happened by a bullet! "Whoa, that was close." He decides to continue skiing while he still has daylight. "Well they still have my transponder, at least they've got eyes on me." He says to himself.

After about an hour the sun goes down; Stone finds a place to hide for the night and gets a small fire going. He eats what remaining rations he has left; he had a minimal set of rations to begin with when he was airdropped into Russia yesterday. It was supposed to be a one day operation. Luckily the cold hasn't become a factor against him, before leaving Washington the day before the head of Omega's R&amp;D department issued him a thermal heated suit. Worn just under his fatigues Stone is able to adjust the suit to any temperature via a small control panel on the left wrist of the suit. He stays awake and alert for most of the night as he frequently scans the mountainside both up and downhill with his binoculars set on night vision. Later into the night he finally dozes off for three of four hours of sleep. Fortunately he's safely hidden for the night; of course Stone knows that in the morning the C.R.A. will be combing the mountainside for him.

* * *

"Well gentlemen it looks like there's nothing further we can do from here at this time. Deputy Director Hayes has just informed me that we just lost our operative's transponder signal." Grant explains. "I'll keep you advised if there are any updates that occur."

The Secretary of Defense dismisses the generals as he calls to update the White House. Feeling exhausted from morning's deteriorating situation Hayes decides to head home for the day. She leaves a standing order to be notified the instant O.S. receives any new updates on Stone and to inform Grant when he arrives that she'll be back this evening. After Hayes leaves Dyson rolls back her chair and stretches her arms.

"I hope he's okay." Dyson says.

"Sarah, Stone is the best we've got, he'll make it." Hale replies. "I'm going for a coffee run now."

* * *

Stone awakens to find his fire burned out and just a small glint of the sun barely peeking over the mountains. He rests for another ten or fifteen minutes waiting for more daylight then heads down the mountain again on his skis. After twenty minutes he spots a chopper to the far east, then a second, then another to the south. He stays close in between the trees for cover then he recognizes the sound of a jet. He listens to the sounds and hears two of them, before long he spots them in the air.

_Migs._

He comes to a stop on a ridge in the snow and hears all sorts of sounds. He dismounts the skis and lies in the snow to get a better look. He crawls forward a few yards and finds a temporary air base in the valley ahead. He looks through his binoculars and scans through the base counting four Migs, two large cargo choppers and two Hind attack choppers; not counting the ones already in the air. To the southwest of the Migs' position he can make out a landing strip in the open snow. He continues scanning then notices on the other side of the base among the other aircraft and the numerous tents and supply crates are two AV-8 Harrier jump jets! "Those are U.S. Marine Corps jets! How the hell did the C.R.A. get their hands on those?" Stone says to himself in astonishment. "Well there's my ride home, too bad I can't take them both." Stone ditches his skis and begins to make his way around to the other side of the base. He remains below the ridgeline to stay out of sight, every so often peeking back over to check that no one has spotted him yet. Having only seen ten men up and moving around the base he assumes the rest are still sleeping. The few he spotted are either on guard duty or working maintenance on the aircraft. He estimates it will take him close to an hour to make his way around to the far side of the base where the Harriers are resting. Hopefully they'll remain undisturbed until he reaches them; he could likely sneak through the base cutting his time down by half but decides not to take any unnecessary chances.

* * *

Almost an hour later on the other side of the globe Hayes is returning to headquarters, She walks immediately into the communications room and asks the two agents on duty for updates. Unfortunately there are no new developments, as she heads to her office she sees Director Grant leaving his to head home for the evening.

"You don't have to stay here tonight Kim." Grant says knowing she's worried about Stone.

"I don't mind Sir, besides one of us should be here if something happens." Hayes replies.

"Suit yourself, see you in the morning."

"James, do you think it was a mistake to send him in alone?" Hayes says dropping the formality of Grant's title.

"Absolutely." Grant says without hesitation.

While Hayes is taken aback by his response Grant reminds her that given the circumstances they had no other options.

"If you're feeling guilty Kim then don't. Stone volunteered for this assignment remember, he knows the risks and this is not his first solo mission. I'm confident that he'll make back, he's been in worse situations." Grant explains.

"Well that's true." Hayes says thinking back over Stone's previous missions. "Goodnight Director."

"Goodnight Kim."

* * *

Stone checks his watch realizing it's been almost seventy minutes since he started his trek around the airbase. He makes another surveillance check and notices not many more men around the base than when he started. He finally makes it near the Harriers as he checks for nearby threats. Seeing none he steps over the ridge and into the base and takes cover behind a supply crate. Quietly he passes by several others getting closer to the Harriers, he stops next to a crate marked flight gear. He kneels down, reaches inside and pulls out a flight helmet. He checks his ammo on his Ak-74 noticing eight or nine rounds left. He's about to move for the jet when he spots two men walking towards the planes. By the look of their attire he assumes one must be a ground technician, the other is a C.R.A. officer.

"Are both of those AV-8's fully fueled?" The officer says in Russian.

"Yes Sir both are armed and fueled I just need to do a final pre-flight check and they are ready to go." The ground tech responds.

"Get it done then, the pilots have a training sortie in an hour." The officer says as he turns around and walks away. "I'll be in the briefing tent."

"Looks like I made it just in time." Stone says to himself. He waits a few moments then makes his move. He walks right up behind the ground tech who is squatting under the engine housing. Stone grabs the man's collar and belt and rams the man's head once, twice, then a final time against the plane then flings him aside unconscious. Stone looks to his right and notices the same officer from a moment ago turning around to see what the noise was. "Oh crap." Stone says subtly. He locks eyes with the officer and grins, for a moment the officer doesn't comprehend what is transpiring. Stone tosses the flight helmet into the open cockpit then fires his AK taking down the officer. No one else sees this but Stone can hear others speaking in Russian wondering where the gunshots came from. He climbs into the cockpit and puts the helmet on; out of the corner of his eye he spots a pilot bursting out of his tent armed with a pistol. Stone fires the last few rounds of his AK taking the man out, this time several members of the base personnel notice. He throws away his empty rifle and starts up the Harrier. As he sees the men approach he notices most of them are ground crew or pilots being that very few of them are armed with anything bigger than a sidearm. He pulls out his Glock and takes out a few of them. He loads his last magazine into the pistol and fires again as the engines roar to life ready to take off. As more men approach Stone can hear someone yelling orders in Russian.

"He's the American operative, he has the vial do not shoot him!"

Stone holsters the weapon and shuts the cockpit door. He rotates the thrust nozzles downwards as the base personnel prepare to fire on the jet to prevent it from taking off. Stone grabs the fire control for the guns and presses it! The Harrier spits forth destruction annihilating several of the base personnel as well as destroying a nearby armaments truck. The resulting explosion takes out more nearby men and equipment as Stone pushes the throttle forward. The Harrier ascends to about forty feet then pushes off into the cold mountain air.

"Scramble all fighters and launch all support aircraft!" Another officer yells over a loudspeaker. As the radical pilots run to their Migs another pilot assigned to the Harriers runs over to the remaining jump jet. Moments later Stone circles around and comes back for a pass at the base.

"I wish I didn't have to do this!" Stone says to himself as he attains a lock on the other Harrier. Once in range he presses the trigger firing the 25mm gun! The radical pilot tries to climb out of the jet as he notices the other coming straight for him. However it is too late as the rounds rip right through the middle of the plane turning it into scrap metal. It explodes just seconds after Stone passes over it, that's when he spots the Migs preparing to take off. He circles around again and lines up to take them out before they can get in the air. He slows his speed hoping he can take them all out in one pass. He takes his eyes off the target for a moment noticing one of the Hind attack choppers heading straight for him! He quickly fires taking out the rear two Migs then pushes the throttle up and does a barrel roll flying right under the chopper. He looks back over his shoulder and spots the two front Migs lining up for takeoff. Stone moves to follow but the Hind fires its four 57mm rocket pods at him trying to cover the Migs. Stone maneuvers out of the way and the rockets hit the mountainside.

The first Mig lifts off and begins to circle around as Stone goes after him. He tries to get a missile lock but the Mig is too fast for the Harrier and Stone loses the opportunity. Instead of wasting a missile on a blind shot Stone goes for the other Mig, as he nears closer he looks back and realizes the first has disappeared from sight. The other Mig gets off the ground and quickly accelerates but Stone is already on his tail with a lock. He presses the trigger and a sidewinder flies away, the pilot tries to break off to avoid but fails. Stone turns around looking for the other Mig but cannot find it. "As long as I'm here I'm taking out Krestov's choppers too." He says as he looks for the Hind. He finds it low to the ground just hovering; he slows his speed and takes aim with the gun. Just then it fires more of its rockets and it turns to port heading away from him. Stone evades again and becomes fed up with the chopper. He adjusts the angle of the thrust nozzles coming to a hover himself between two hills. Moments later the Hind flies right into Stone line of fire. The Hind rotates to the starboard to check it's six. The pilot spots the Harrier just as Stone fires the guns destroying the chopper. Just then Stone hears another chopper nearby, he turns his head and notices another Hind moving up behind him fast. He's about to throttle back up when he spots the missing Mig heading straight for him. He looks back at the Hind as it nears closer just as the Mig fires. Stone pushes the throttle to max pushing the aircraft straight up. He clears the path of the missile just as it acquires a new target and destroys the Hind!

Stone moves the nozzles to forward and speeds off as Mig maneuvers to pursue. The two planes ascend to a higher altitude as the enemy aircraft fires again. Stone yanks back on the sticks and pulls a hard right. The missile goes astray and eventually hits the mountains. Stone pulls back on the throttle and the Migs overshoots his target. He throttles back up again hoping he doesn't lose the Mig again. Stone knows he's already pushing the envelope of the Harrier's capabilities. It's not designed to stop and hover so brutally fast. "I hope I don't bust something." He says trying to acquire a missile lock. After a few minutes of cat and mouse he gets a solid lock. "Yes!" He exclaims as the sidewinder rips right through the back end of the Mig-25.

Stone gets his bearings then heads southeast for the U.S.S. Forrestal. A half hour later Stone establishes a visual on the carrier. After contacting the tower and identifying himself as an operative of Omega Sector he is instructed to land on the elevator aft of the tower. He slowly hovers over the carrier and finally lands the stolen Marine Corp aircraft. Before exiting the craft Stone pulls out the metal container holding the vial and visually inspects it to ensure it wasn't damaged in any way. "Man I'm good!" He climbs out of the plane to find someone awaiting him. While no longer in the military himself Stone salutes the man as he offers his hand to shake.

"I'm Chief Barnes Sir, welcome to the U.S.S. Forrestal."

"Thank you Chief." Stone replies.

"We weren't sure what to make of you after we heard your ride was intercepted. You keep a Harrier in your back pocket for just such emergencies?" Barnes says half joking. Stone just grins then states that it is a stolen aircraft. "If you'll follow me sir I am to escort you to the Captain." Barnes leads him to the bridge to meet the Captain and to formally turn over the vial. "Captain Jameson, Agent Stone of Omega Sector." Barnes says introducing them. The Captain stands from his seat and extends his hand to Stone.

"Randall F Jameson, Captain of the U.S.S. Forrestal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Stone says shaking his hand.

"Well let's get to the matter at hand." Jameson says.

Stone unzips his jacket and removes the container and hands it to Jameson. Jameson inspects it himself then hands it to Barnes. "She's all yours Chief." As Barnes exits the bridge with the container Jameson orders his X.O. to inform Pacific Command that Indigo is underway. Jameson explains to Stone that Indigo is the mission code word for the vial, specifically it's transport to Moscow. "Since we can't get clearance to send fighters into Russian airspace we're sending a group of F-18's to Misawa Air Force base in Japan. My flight leader will then turn over the vial for transport to Moscow via a private plane." Jameson explains.

"It'll be hours before it reaches Moscow, what's the latest news on Krestov's launch capability?" Stone asks.

"Still unknown, and the Russian military is still searching for the Scud base." Jameson replies as he changes the subject. "I'm sure there will be plenty of people in Washington wanting to know how the C.R.A. got their hands on two Marine Corps Harriers."

"I was wondering that myself, too bad I had to destroy the other one."

"You made the right choice, better lost then in the wrong hands. Well congratulations are definitely in order Agent Stone; you're a credit to your country. Looks like Russia may end up owing you one too."

"Thank you Captain." Stone replies.

"Now why don't we let your people know you're okay."

* * *

Back in Washington Hayes is in her office speaking with William Hudson, another of Omega Sector's top agents and second in command of Shadow team. Hudson and three other members of Shadow team had just returned from another mission a few hours ago. With most of Shadow out of town and the sixth member still on personal leave Stone had volunteered to go after the vial alone. After debriefing Hudson on their recent assignment she informs him of the situation regarding his team commander.

"When was the last time we heard anything from him?" Hudson asks.

"We lost his transponder signal over fourteen hours ago, we lost radio contact shortly before that." Hayes explains. "I got an email from Grant an hour ago, he decided that if we don't hear from Michael by morning he's going to request clearance to send Shadow team in to find him."

Shadow team is the code name for the alpha dogs of O.S. Assigned to Stone after his first year with the agency; the team formed its name by the first initial of each agent's last name. With Stone as team leader and Hudson serving as his second in command, agents Anderson, Drake, O'Bryan and Watts have served together as one for the past three years. Each man having varied backgrounds and skills that contributes to the efficiency and success of the team.

"We will have an initial briefing tonight before I leave, which means you and the team will be on alert until we get word from Grant that says otherwise."

"Understood." Hudson says.

Just then Hayes' phone rings, she presses the speaker button to answer.

"Deputy Director Hayes, there's a call for you on line one." A comms agent reports.

"Take a message, I'm in the middle of a debriefing."

"I believe you'll want to take this ma'am, it's Captain Jameson of the Forrestal. He says Agent Stone is aboard his ship!"

Both Hayes and Hudson's eyes bolt wide open in shock. "Understood, put him through please."

"Deputy Director Hayes, you may inform your superiors that operation Indigo is a go. The vial is en route to Moscow by way of Japan." Jameson says over the satellite phone just as the group of F-18's catapult off the deck.

"I will indeed Captain, may I speak with Agent Stone please." Hayes replies. Jameson hands the phone over to Stone. "For heaven's sake Michael you sure had us worried."

"Yeah things kinda got screwed up didn't they." Stone replies as he gives her a brief summary of what happened.

"Get some rest you can give us a full report when you get home." Hayes says.

"Copy that."

"Hey Michael, I see you've been busy since I was away." Hudson says into the speaker. "Looks like we got some celebrating to do when you get back."

"Sounds good Will, see you when I get back." He says as he disconnects the call and hands the phone back to Jameson.

"Bet you could use a hot shower and some chow." Jameson says.

"Yes sir, I'm going on three hours in the last two days."

"Chief Barnes will fix you up with a room and show you to the officers mess. Sleep as long as you want and we'll get you a ride home whenever you're ready." Jameson explains shaking hands with Stone again.

"Thank you Captain."

"Shall I take you to your cabin or the officers mess first sir?" Barnes says having returned to the bridge.

"I could use something to eat first, yeah"

After a hot meal Stone is escorted to a VIP cabin complete with a private lavatory. After a long hot shower he crawls into the solitary bunk for a few long hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Stone sleeps for seven straight hours aboard the U.S.S. Forrestal; he wakes around nineteen hours and notices it is still daylight out. He dresses in the same winter camo fatigues he wore during the mission then reports to the bridge anxious to start his way back home.

"How did you sleep?" Jameson asks.

"Like a baby sir." Stone replies.

"Alright let's get you on your way. I talked to the Pentagon this afternoon and since the Harrier has to be transported back to the states it has been decided that you will fly it back personally. That's not an inconvenience for you is it?" James asks.

"Well I wasn't expecting that but I'd never turn down a chance to get into the cockpit of a jet." Stone replies.

"Good, the sun will be down in about three hours do you want to wait 'til morning?"

"Well I'm wide awake so I might as well be on my way."

"Alright, she's already fueled up. Chief Barnes will take you to the flight deck. It was an honor meeting you Stone." Jameson says shaking hands once more before Stone is escorted back to the Harrier. While Stone is already aware Barnes reminds him that the AV-8 is sub sonic.

"You should be fine without a flight suit if you want to wear what you have on."

"Yeah I pushed her pretty hard during a dog fight this morning, I'll be fine." Stone says.

"So you flew Harriers in the Marine Corps?" Barnes asks.

"That's affirmative, logged most of my hours on the Hornet and Harrier but I could probably fly every plane on this ship."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I've also got a license to fly helicopters, although I got that through O.S."

As Stone steps back onto the flight deck and walks towards the Harrier he notices a group of pilots coming back from a sortie. With the Harrier not being a navy plane itself everyone on the ship is curious as to its presence and its unusually dressed pilot. As the four pilots head inside the lone female among them stops and salutes Stone. While not required to, the rest of the pilots follow suit and show their respect towards the unknown operative. Stone honorably salutes in return as the three male pilots continue on their way, however female pilot remains behind for a moment anxious to speak with the Harrier pilot.

"Sara let's go, we've got debriefing in five minutes." One of the other pilots says to her. The pilot looks at her wingman and then backs at Stone.

"Make us proud sir." She yells to Stone over the roar of nearby jets taking off. Stone smiles and winks at her then says. "You too!"

"Lieutenant, on the double." Her wingman says again as she heads below deck.

After fifteen minutes of pre-flight inspections and systems checks Stone crawls back into the cockpit of the AV-8 Harrier still armed with the remaining two sidewinder missiles. He lifts off the Forrestal just before twenty hundred hours and flies to Elmendorf Air Force base near Anchorage, Alaska in just under two hours. From there Stone finally discards the use of the stolen Harrier and boards a military transport plane which takes him to Fairchild Air Force base located in eastern Washington. Once he lands Stone changes into civilian clothing and after a short drive to the nearby city of Spokane via military escort he boards a government plane bound for Washington D.C.

When he lands in D.C. a car is awaiting him as well as an O.S. escort. The agent hands Stone a small nylon bag containing his personal effects such as his wallet, badge and house keys. The agent drives him home and relays a message from Director Grant for him to report for debriefing at twelve hundred. Also that Agent Hudson would be by to pick him up shortly before then since his own vehicle is still safely parked at headquarters. He finally sets foot at the front door of his place in Alexandria, VA around zero six thirty hours. He opens the door and disarms his security system then enters his one bedroom apartment. Exhausted from the long trip Stone crawls into bed and falls instantly to sleep.

Later that morning while eating a late breakfast, Stone hears the sound of Hudson's stereo booming away inside his '97 300ZX.

"C'mon in." Stone says at hearing a knock on his door.

"And how are we on this beautiful August day?" Hudson asks.

"Jet lagged." Stone replies still reading his paper.

"You wanna go bowling tonight with the team?" Hudson says pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Sounds good if you don't mind losing again."

"We'll see about that." Hudson replies following Michael into the bedroom.

Stone puts on his shoulder holster and shoves in his 9mm Beretta 92F from his gun cabinet. Stone keeps three sidearms in his apartment; next to the Beretta lay a Sig Sauer P220 and a Ruger P-89 both 9mm. He reaches further into the cabinet and grabs four extra Beretta mags and slides them into the opposite side of the holster. Then he grabs his badge and pair of shades as he walks out the door with Hudson following.

"So tell me about the mission." Hudson asks.

"Why don't you just come to the de-briefing with me so I don't have to go over it twice."

"Can't, Shadow has a re-training session on the H&amp;K G36." Hudson says starting up his sleek 300ZX.

"Oh I love that gun, can't wait to use it in the field. Will you catch me up later?" Stone asks.

"Sure thing."

Stone spends about forty-five minutes in debriefing in Grant's office giving his full report of the mission's events to Grant and Hayes. Also listening via conference call are the Joint-Chiefs and Secretary of Defense.

"I'd like to commend you on a successful mission Agent Stone. You've done an outstanding job in the service our national security and for Russia as well." Says the Secretary through the speakerphone. "The President informed me that he spoke with Russian President Ostrova today. He wished to convey his debt of gratitude towards the operative who recovered the vial. He also stated that he's sending a bottle of Russian vodka to the White House for you as a token of his appreciation. We will have it sent over once it arrives."

"That's very gracious, please relay my thanks when the President speaks to Ostrova again." Stone replies.

"Excuse me gentlemen but we need to get down to business; this crisis is far from over." Says General Lewis of the Air Force. "While the Russians now have custody of the vial it will still take some time to disperse it through the city."

Grant seconds the thought and offers the opinion that it is safe to assume the C.R.A. doesn't have launch capability yet or never did. While Grant's opinion is noted Lewis counters by reminding everyone that Krestov's primary objective is to replace Ostrova himself and restore Russia to its former communist state.

"And gassing the capital city doesn't look good in the people's eyes. He may be crazy but he's not stupid." Stone adds. "By whatever means, if he were to succeed the transition into the his new government would be messy as hell. I seriously doubt he wants to fight a second revolution once he's in power."

The Secretary acknowledges Stone's point stating that he'll likely use the warhead as a threat on Ostrova. "As of yet though Ostrova has not received any such ultimatum."

"We still haven't confirmed whether Krestov even has possession of that chemical warhead or not. But with the vial in his hands we would have been hard pressed to say he was bluffing." Lewis explains.

"Even without the vial what's to stop him from changing targets? Any number of cities in Russia or anywhere else for that matter could be in danger." General Pierce of the Army adds.

"Another good point General, just because Moscow may soon be inoculated there is still a very real threat in effect." Replies the Secretary. "Ostrova's forces are still searching for the Scud base. Until it's taken out or we can confirm Krestov doesn't have the warhead our military forces are staying on alert. I think that wraps up this debriefing unless anyone has something to add?"

"Yes I do, in regards to Agent Stone." General Pierce says.

"Go ahead General." Replies the Secretary.

"Son, once word gets back to Krestov that a lone operative was responsible for recovering the vial I'm sure he's going to be extremely pissed off. Not to mention that aside from swiping the vial, per your report, you destroyed three C.R.A. Hind attack choppers, four Mig-25's, a stolen AV-8 Harrier, most of the convoy carrying the vial, numerous C.R.A. troops plus flight and ground crewmen from the temporary air base you escaped from." Pierce says.

"What is the point of all this General?" Grant says into the speakerphone.

"My point is there were survivors from both the convoy and the airbase. It doesn't take a genius to realize that a lone operative assigned to such a critical mission with no backup isn't part of the military. Anyone could guess that such an operative is a government agent. Therefore we can assume that Krestov would guess that, said operative would be stationed here in D.C." Pierce explains. "Bottom line the C.R.A. doesn't know Stone's identity but several of those troops that survived probably got a decent look at him. It's not so far fetched to think that Krestov might send a search team here to look for him. Granted it's a long shot but it's possible, so watch your six."

"With all due respect General Pierce, I appreciate your concern but don't call me son." Stone replies calmly.

Pierce is somewhat shocked by Stone's apparent lack of take away from his comments.

"Very well." Pierce replies solemnly.

"Well I'm sure in his line of work Agent Stone is well aware of the risks. That concludes this meeting everyone. Dismissed." Says the Secretary.

"I don't think you should have said that Michael." Hayes says once the line is disconnected. "One of the Joint Chiefs is concerned about your welfare and you're upset that he called you son!?"

"He wasn't concerned about me he was just making a point, besides like the Secretary said I'm well aware of the risks." Stone replies.

"It's not his point I'm speaking of it was your immature response to a singular word you found offensive for some reason." Kim adds.

"He's right Kim, besides we're not talking about some PFC from the Marine Corps. The Secretary is more than familiar with Michael's service record and Pierce's remark was a bit disrespectful. Especially considering the mission he just completed." Grant explains.

"Okay I'll agree to that but that only reinforces my point, Stone's response only made him appear . . . "

"That's enough Kim." Grant says interrupting. "Just let it be."

Somewhat shocked Hayes takes a breath then submits to her superior. "Yes sir."

All the while Stone remains silent just observing the dialogue between his two superiors.

"Excellent job as usual Michael, you're dismissed for the rest of the day. I know you landed only a few hours ago so we'll let you go home and catch up on some sleep. However on your way out if you would please go see Weiss down in R he'd like your evaluation of the thermal suit you were issued." Grant says shaking Stone's hand.

"Thank you Director, if it's all the same I'll stick around for a bit. Hudson told me Shadow was doing a refresher course on the G36. I'd like to head to the range so he can get me caught up. Then I'll see Weiss before I head home." Stone says.

"That would be fine, dismissed."

Hayes waits for Stone to leave then closes the door behind him and asks Grant for permission to speak freely.

"Granted." Grant says sitting down behind his desk.

"James what just happened here?" She says dropping Grant's title. "Everyone's remarks in that unusual dialogue between Stone and Pierce had merit to some degree or another. And you know I'll follow your order and let it go but I was really surprised by your response. I'm just curious where that came from."

"Kim there's a lot about Michael that you don't know."

"What don't I know." Hayes replies.

"Look I don't want you to feel like you are not trusted with this information but . . . . it's classified." Grant says finally.

"Classified? I thought as Deputy Director nothing was classified when it came to the background history of our agents." Hayes says even more curious.

"While that's true, I can tell you that the information I speak of is not something that Michael has shared with O.S. However, I am aware of it and out of respect for him I've vowed not to share it with anyone else."

"Understood." Hayes says as her curiosity continues to run rampant.

"Don't let this change your perception of him Kim. He's still the same man we've always known." Grant explains.

* * *

Stone heads for the gun range and finds Hudson alone working with the G36. "There he is, how did de-briefing go." Hudson asks sending two paper targets down the range.

"Fine, the Secretary commended me on my work and said Ostrova sends his thanks."

"How much did you suck up to him, did you ask him for a raise?" Hudson replies handing Stone the weapon.

"Nope."

"So you're saying your lips weren't even near his ass?" Hudson adds jokingly.

"What are you talking about, I'm no kiss ass." Stone says loading a magazine into the rifle. Hudson spends the next twenty minutes going over what they learned in the refresher course with Stone. After the reintroduction to the weapon system Stone steps forward into the firing booth and empties the magazine on semi-automatic fire. As he reloads Hudson grabs another G36 and takes the booth next to his friend. "Oh I forgot, the Secretary mentioned that Ostrova is sending me a bottle of Russian vodka as a gift."

"Whoa, we'll have some fun with that!" Hudson says as Stone just nods in response now firing at full automatic. After going through a few more magazines Hudson and Stone both field strip and clean the weapons. After they finish they return the rifles back to the weapons locker and leave the range. "I have to report to operations but after that do you want to get some lunch?"

"No I have to report to Weiss for equipment evaluation then I'm heading home. Grant gave me the rest of the afternoon off." Stone replies.

"Lucky you."

Stone simply smiles then asks if Hudson can pick up him on the way to the bowling alley tonight.

"Yeah no problem, see you tonight." Hudson says.

* * *

Khantayka, Russia - Fifty miles east of the Yenisey River lies a C.R.A. fortress nestled in the snowy mountains. Known as the Citadel; the fortress doubles as General Krestov's personal residence. Aptly named due to its defenses, the roof is complete with a helipad and guard towers on each corner. Down below six S.A.M. sites are dispersed around the perimeter to protect the Citadel from possible air attacks. Finally two structures serve as barracks for the garrison of fifty C.R.A. troops that are stationed at the Citadel at all times.

Colonel Xander Evensk formerly of the Soviet Special Forces arrives and enters the Citadel. Clad in his dress uniform and armed with his weapon of choice, a nickel-plated DD44 Dostovei, he steps out of the elevator and walks down the corridor towards the large double doors. The two commandos, each armed with an AKSU slung over their shoulders, guarding the office open the doors for him. They close the doors behind him as Evensk steps into the room. He removes his beret and stands at attention before the desk.

"You wanted to see me General?" Evensk says in Russian waiting for Krestov to turn around and face him.

Krestov continues watching the snowfall through the large picture window that encircles three quarters of the room. Finally he turns around in his chair to face his executive officer.

"Colonel, are you aware that we lost possession of the vial?" says Krestov.

"Yes General, one of my subordinates informed me of the situation on the way here. It was the Americans, although he was unsure about the report stating that one man attacked the convoy. Please tell me General that this report is not accurate, it's impossible!"

"Or so we would have thought." Krestov replies after a moment. "However it is true."

At hearing that response Evensk becomes outraged. "How could that be, one man against an entire armed convoy! I selected the men for that mission myself. Some of them I trained myself at boot camp!" Evensk replies furious.

"Calm yourself Xander, I am just as furious but we must keep our heads on straight. I have a new assignment for you." Krestov adds.

"What about the Vosk project?" Evensk says somewhat shocked. "I thought . . ."

Krestov cuts him off stating that Vosk will proceed as previously instructed. He then assigns Evensk's second officer, Major Divinska, to complete the assignment in his place.

"I have faith in Divinska, he can oversee the completion of Vosk just as well as you. Besides I have a more personal matter for you to deal with." Krestov says as he stands up and begins to walk in slow circles around Evensk. "This may sound unusual even impetuous but I want the man who stole the vial!"

"Sir?" Evensk says taken aback.

"I want you to find this man and bring him here, alive."

"What purpose would that serve us though?" Evensk asks.

"Honestly, none. It's just a case of cold blooded revenge. And once you've succeeded you and I can enjoy using this man as a punching bag." Krestov says still circling.

"Understood, so how do I find him? If he's in the military . . ." Krestov cuts in again to answer stating that the U.S. military would not send in one man on any assignment.

"This operative obviously has some background in the military but no, he's from some other organization." Krestov eyes Evensk as he passes in front of him.

"A government agency." Evensk replies with the answer.

"Correct."

"That means he's stationed in Washington D.C."

"Most likely." Krestov says resuming his walk around his subordinate. Still somewhat unclear how he is to accomplish such an assignment Evensk poses the question again how he is to find this man.

"Mobile comms at the temporary air base was able to get a picture of the operative as he made his escape. I ordered the photo copied and dispersed to the survivors of the convoy. Every single one concurred that this is our man; then the remaining crewmen from the air base verified that the same man was responsible for destroying seven aircraft plus the other Harrier we stole." Krestov explains pulling out the photo from his desk.

"Guess that means the Harrier mission is scrubbed." Evensk says as he looks at the photo of the blonde agent.

"Affirmative, send recon teams to D.C. to sweep the downtown area. They can pose as tourists or businessmen or what not."

"Washington is a big city General, I'm surprised you're diverting men and materials for such an unimportant objective." Evensk says. "And there's no guarantee we'll even find him."

"True but there is a chance, if you succeed, that it may end up working to our benefit." Krestov says.

"Oh?"

Krestov goes on to explain that with Russia and the U.S. unofficially working together to find them Ostrova was probably aware of the mission to recover the vial before it was even launched. While Ostrova himself doesn't likely know the agent's identity he's surely knows what he has accomplished. "Knowing Ostrova he's probably asked the White House to relay his thanks to this man." Krestov pauses for a moment. "I wonder what Ostrova's reaction would be if he knew we had captured this agent that he's so grateful to."

"Understood, so what exactly is my assignment once I send out the recon team?"

Krestov smiles and informs Evensk he will be in charge of preparing the backup plan. He informs Evensk that whether or not the recon team finds the agent they will initiate a plan to draw out the agent into their midst. They discuss the details together for over an hour including plans for Evensk to setup a temporary base somewhere near the U.S. for the second stage of the mission.

"You have your orders Colonel, no go get him!"

* * *

As instructed Stone heads downstairs to see Agent Jack Weiss, head of Omega's Research &amp; Development department, to submit his evaluation of Weiss' thermal suit. Located in the lower levels of the thirty story building, that houses Omega Sector headquarters, R&amp;D is tasked with inventing and field testing everything from new weapons and explosives, vehicles, gadgets, surveillance equipment, etc.

Stone enters the large sound proofed R&amp;D lab and reports to Weiss. Weiss looks up from what he is doing and spots Stone. "Hey Mike, how did the thermo-skin work?" He says referring to the thermal suit's project name.

"Good, definitely cut down on the weight like you intended. Made it much easier to maneuver around especially in close quarters combat." Stone replies handing Weiss a small tote bag carrying the suit.

"Excellent. Did the thermostat console give you any problems?"

"Nope, good thing too cuz I was outdoors all through the second night." Stone adds.

"Very good, I was worried those glitches we experienced during its last evaluation would reoccur." Weiss says stowing the thermo-skin in a nearby locker. "So what are you up to today?"

"On my way home in a few minutes, why do you have some new items you want me to check out?" Stone asks excitedly. Being Omega's top agent has its perks, Stone and his team typically gets first dibs at testing out new equipment from R&amp;D.

"Well we finalized the new body armor project, you could suit up and let Hennessey take a few shots at you with the M60." Stone simply gives him a crazy look then respectfully passes. Weiss then mentions his team is currently working on an advanced suppressor for an H&amp;K MP5. "We're trying to reduce the sound of a normal suppressor by half. We call it the hush puppy!" As Weiss continues Stone scans the lab for something a bit more fun. Suddenly something catches his eye. "Or there is . . ."

"What about the motorbike?" Stone says unintentionally interrupting him. Weiss looks over at the red Honda in the corner and smiles.

"Ah, my new favorite toy." Weiss says leading Stone to the motorcycle. "I call it the Viper, cuz the tail end looks kind of like a snake head, a copperhead actually."

"Why don't you call it the copperhead then?" Stone asks.

"Cause Viper sounds better." Weiss says subtly as he begins listing the bike's features. "Totally bullet proof and fire resistant, she's armed with two 40mm armor piercing grenade launchers located just below the headlights."

"How many shells?"

"Just one each, she's also got two machine gun emplacements located right below the windscreen." Weiss adds pointing them out.

"What caliber?" Stone asks.

"5.56mm, each emplacement carrying one hundred rounds. Other features include cruise control and steering lock plus a tire re-inflation system."

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yup, if a tire gets shot out a small air compressor activates and keeps the tire inflated until you can patch the hole or just change the tire altogether. However the compressor begins to overheat after five minutes. So if you're chasing someone and you blow a tire, you'd better nail your mark quick or you won't catch 'em." Weiss goes on stating that the tail end houses two small jet engines and a separate one-gallon tank. "That tank . . . .uh can only be filled with rocket fuel."

"What!?" Stone replies dumbfounded.

"It's a jet engine, like an emergency booster. The red button next to the throttle controls it; you can hold it down and the booster will last. . oh bout a minute. Or you can just push it whenever you need a quick burst of speed. Without the jets she'll do 0-100 in just under ten seconds."

"How fast with the jets?" Stone asks.

"That's what you're going to find out Mike, no one's been brave enough to test the booster yet." Weiss says smiling.

"Well if you got me sitting on rocket fuel it better be bullet proof!" Stone says getting on the bike.

"Not even an M203 grenade would put a mark on that body. Oh I suppose someone could put a missile through one of the tires but it's not like you'll take her into a battlefield. I almost forgot there are two security features." Weiss says grabbing a small remote from a nearby table. "You might want to let go of the handlebars."

Stone quickly draws back his arms from the control console as Weiss presses the button on the remote. Suddenly the handlebars fold up and red armored shields fold out from under the windscreen covering the control console. Stone simply looks as Weiss and says. "Whoa, that's wicked! What's the second security feature?" Weiss simply hands Stone a screwdriver and instructs him to reach underneath the chassis as if he were going to tamper with the bike. Stone does as instructed and receives an electric shock! "Ouch, you could have just told me."

"Yeah but that was more fun. " Weiss says laughing.

"So not even a grenade will penetrate the armor?"

"Wanna see?" Weiss asks.

"No I'll take your word for it."

"Okay but I still want to show you a demonstration. Hey guys, let her have it." Weiss leads Stone to a nearby worktable to go over the helmet's features as four of his assistants walk towards the bike. They take switchblades, axes and a jackhammer against the armor. After that three of the agents draw various firearms and fire at the bike. One agent fires a .357 revolver; a second uses a 12-gauge shotgun and third uses an MP5 on full automatic. During all this Weiss explains the features of the matching red helmet to Stone. "Bulletproof as well, internal voice activated comm system, night and thermal vision settings and a rear view angle that's transmitted from a tiny camera above the license plate."

Stone tries on the helmet to find it is a perfect fit just as the assistants complete the demonstration. Stone removes the helmet and inspects the bike to find not a mark on her! "This is killer Jack."

"Thanks, we've started working on a second one for a wingman or what not."

"That's a good idea, so can I take her for a spin?"

"Michael I'm hurt, you think I'd introduce you to something this cool and not let you play with it?" Weiss says jokingly as he tosses Stone the key. "Have fun."

"You're the man Jack." Stone says starting her up.

"Wait a sec, you'll need this." He says handing him the helmet. "And remember the back left button is night vision so don't try that one."

"Copy that, back left." Stone replies putting on the helmet again.

"Hennessey open the tunnel doors." Weiss orders. Moments later the wall facing the bike lifts up leading to a tunnel, which will take Stone down to the underground parking structure. "Test the booster sparingly, that rocket fuel ain't cheap!" Weiss yells over the purr of the engine. Stone gives him a thumbs up then speeds off down the tunnel.

* * *

Back at the Citadel General Krestov and Colonel Evensk have finalized their plans to find the American spy. I will deploy the recon team immediately and I should have the missile base setup within forty eight hours." Evensk says. Both men know the chances of finding their mark is slim to none even with the second phase of their plan in place.

"Very good Xander, contact me from Guanabacoa once the installation is operational." Krestov says dismissing him.

"Yes General." Evensk replies and he does an about face and exits the office.

* * *

Stone spends the next hour riding the Viper through town. While he doesn't get a chance to test the jet booster in full he is able to give it a few quick bursts. Next he test out the vision settings on the helmet, he presses the first of two buttons on the right side of the helmet. Suddenly the bottom half of the face screen displays the view from the camera on the rear of the bike; leaving the top half ample space remaining to see the road. He presses the next button that changes the entire face screen to the thermal setting. He can see the body heat of nearby drivers as well as anything else giving off a heat signature. He then goes for the buttons on the left side and presses to front one, for a moment Stone thinks something went wrong. Then he notices in the top right corner of the face screen a red dot and the letters REC appear. Suddenly he realizes there's a camera built into the helmet as well. He switches off the recorder then hesitates before hitting the back left remembering that is for night vision. Which in the middle of the day would blind him! He then tests out the voice activated features inside the helmet, after another lap around the city Stone heads back to base. All he says to Weiss when he returns is: "Awesome!" Before heading for home he tells Hudson about Weiss' new addition to the O.S. armory.

"Wow, does it fly too?" Hudson says jokingly. Stone pauses for a second then states that knowing Weiss you just never know. Suddenly someone comes over the PA system informing Stone to report to Grant's office ASAP.

"I thought you were off for the rest of the day?" Hudson asks.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'll see you tonight, pick me up at seven." Stone adds.

"Copy that." Hudson replies.

Stone reports to Grant's office right away and knocks on the door.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"I was hoping you hadn't left yet, just thought you might want to know we found out where your stolen Harrier was from." Grant says.

"Oh really, where?"

"Marine Corps base in Iwakuni, Japan. Do you remember a few weeks back when two planes went missing in the pacific?"

"Vaguely yeah." Stone replies.

"There you have it."

"So the pilots were intercepted by C.R.A. Migs?" Stone asks curiously.

"That or the pilots were members of the C.R.A." Grant adds.

"That's discomforting."

"Anyway just thought I'd pass it on, enjoy the rest of your afternoon off."

"Thank you sir." Stone says finally heading home.

* * *

That night Shadow team reunites for the first time in almost two weeks. They spend four or five hours at a bowling alley having beers and burgers together. They toast their team leader's recent successful mission as they fill in Watts on the recent events. Watts who had been on personal leave for the last two weeks just returned today from his hometown in Colorado. "How was your brother's wedding Kyle?" Stone says to Watts.

"Good, it was nice to see my family again." Watts replies taking a swig of his beer.

"Meet any nice girls?" asks Hudson.

"Well my sister-in-law's maid of honor was kinda hot." Watts replies.

"Did you score?" Drake asks.

"Drake c'mon, our boy Watts has a little more honor than that." Hudson states.

"Yeah, he's not some man-whore like you that nails everything he sees." Anderson adds.

"Well you see guys, by that definition . . ."

"Please don't finish that sentence!" O'Bryan says interrupting Drake.

At nearly closing time the team is one of two parties left in the building. With the last game about over Stone, being the usual person to beat, is leading. With Hudson already too far behind to catch up only Drake stands a chance at beating their team leader. Stone picks up his custom made ball; made on request by Weiss at headquarters the ball is black with a seemingly hollow appearance as the Greek symbol for Omega rests in the center. Stone bowls and hits another strike leaving him with a final score of 240. Drake needing at least a spare to win bowls and comes up with a 7-10 split!

"Oh c'mon!" Drake says frustrated. Drake bowls again and can only take down one pin leaving him with a score of 239! Drake sinks to his knees in disbelief; he would have been the first member of the team to beat Stone in two years aside from Hudson.

They head out to the parking lot practically carrying two of their fellow agents because they are so drunk.

"Hey guys I don't think I should drive." Watts says stabling himself beside the car.

"You didn't bring your car anyway and Patrick I know you're too plastered to drive." Stone says.

"Okay fine, I'll call headquarters and have them send a Huey to come get us." O'Bryan replies as Anderson takes his keys from him.

"Knowing these guys I only had one beer, I'll get them home." Anderson says.

"Ha ha, ha ha, a Huey, I just got it!" Watts says laughing as he stumbles over. Luckily Hudson catches him and puts him in the back of O'Byran's car. Stone laughs as he gets into Hudson's 300ZX.

"You guys be careful." Hudson says getting behind the wheel.

* * *

Two days later Stone and Hudson attend a briefing held by Grant in the main conference room. While there are still no new updates regarding the C.R.A. situation the purpose of the conference is to gather the collective minds together.

"Four known air bases across northeastern Russia, a naval base in Nordvik, a training facility in Udzha and intelligence says Krestov hasn't been at any of them in the last week. " Grant explains.

"Makes sense, he's hiding until the situation blows over." Stone adds.

"But where." Grant replies.

"Well it's a safe bet he'll stay away from his occupied cities, doesn't want information to leak on his whereabouts." Hayes says.

"Looks like until the Russians ask for further assistance it's their ball game." Stone says.

"Alright I'll keep you guys updated, dismissed." Grant says.

As they leave Hudson asks Stone if he wants to join him for lunch. However Stone already has plans with his cousin.

"Oh did she move into town already?" Hudson asks.

"About three weeks ago actually, I just haven't had a chance to see her yet." Stone replies.

* * *

Guanabacoa, Cuba – Ten miles east of town Colonel Evensk and a team of his Siberian commandos land on an unmarked airstrip. Evensk steps off the plane and is greeted by a Colonel of the Cuban army. Evensk provides a coded greeting phrase and the Cuban responds with the correct return code phrase indicating this is their contact Krestov informed him about. Evensk offers his hand and thanks him for his assistance.

"Where is the site?" Evensk asks.

"Twenty miles east of here, it's a former military training ground but it hasn't been in use since the sixties. There's no one around for ten miles in any direction, it's a restricted area." The Cuban Colonel states as he hands Evensk the coordinates and directions to the site. "Your superior informed me you'd need some objects for target practice, there is a bone yard full of old military vehicles that you may feel free to do with as you please. As requested the transports behind me are yours per our deal with General Krestov.

"Thank you, everything sounds to be satisfactory." Evensk says as he turns to his acting executive officer. "Major Loyma, get the men off the plane and loaded into those transport trucks ASAP!"

"Yes Colonel."

As the men debark the plane Evensk orders the flight crew to see that the plane is stashed and covered by a camo net.

"Major Loyma." Evensk says. "What's the status of the recon team?"

"They checked in as scheduled but they've only been in Washington for twenty four hours. Nothing so far Colonel." Loyma replies.

"Copy, get the men loaded up we need to rendezvous with this arms dealer Devennia before we establish base camp."

"Yes Colonel." Loyma replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Washington D.C. - Stone is sitting at a patio table at an Italian restaurant waiting for his cousin. He looks at his watch noticing she's a few minutes late but isn't bothered by it. Another minute or two later he spots his younger cousin Amberly walking towards the restaurant wearing green medical scrubs.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She says as she walks up and gives him a big hug.

"No worries, it's good to see you!" Stone says as a waitress comes to take their drink order. After the waitress leaves Stone asks if she got settled into her house yet.

"Yup, I can't stand to have boxes sitting around so I've focused all my spare time to getting it done." Amberly replies as she looks over the menu.

"So how's married life so far?"

Having just recently gotten married, Amberly and her husband moved to Alexandria, VA when her husband was offered a job as administrator at Howard University Hospital.

"It's good, since my honeymoon it's been a little hectic just because of the move and starting our new jobs here." Amberly herself is a medical lab technician who works at the same hospital that her husband runs. "That's reminds me you haven't even met Jason yet have you?"

"No, no I met him on Thanksgiving at your mom's." Stone says correcting her. "I'm really sorry I missed your wedding though, I was two miles from the church when I was called away to Spain on assignment."

"It's okay I understand, but you still owe me a wedding dance!" Amberly says.

"Copy that."

Aside from Amberly the rest of Stone's family still lives in Springfield, IL, this is the first time he's seen her since Thanksgiving.

"I really wish I'd at least made it to the rehearsal dinner, but I'd just gotten back into town late that night, believe me I was really ticked when I was pulled on assignment again." Stone explains.

"So even though I'm in the same city now I assume I still won't see you very much, cause you'll be away on assignments?" Amberly asks.

Amberly and the rest of Stone's family knows vaguely what he does for a living since being out of the Marines; however for security purposes they do not know what agency he is with.

"Well I'm home quite a bit but there are times when I get called away for days or even weeks at a time. It just depends on the situation and how critical things are, one time I was in Finland for over a month. Most of the time my trips are short though, however when you factor in where I'm going, flight time, time zones and such it probably seems like I've been gone a lot longer than it does to me." Stone explains.

"Wow, the life of a secret agent."

"Ssh, it's secret for a reason kiddo." Stone says as the waitress comes back to take their order.

"So you basically travel all over the world." Amberly says once the waitress has left.

"Yup."

"Have you picked up any new languages since I've last seen you?"

Stone thinks for a second then replies negatively. With their jobs requiring them to travel often, Omega Sector requires all agents to learn at least three new languages within the first year of employment. It is suggested that they learn more depending on their field of work with the agency. Stone learned his required three as requested but continued learning another each year. Aside from English Stone is fluent in five languages; German, Italian, Russian, Arabic and Korean.

"Nope, last one I learned was Korean."

"I'm surprised you haven't learned Spanish or French yet." Amberly replies.

"Well I wanted to stay away from the norm. Besides if there are members on your team that speak languages you don't then you cover more of them that way." Stone explains.

"I guess that makes sense." After they finish lunch Amberly checks her watch then realizes she needs to get back to work. "I gotta go, call me sometime and I'll have you over to the house for dinner."

"Sounds good, lunch is on me then." Stone says giving her another hug.

As he sits back down to await the check he notices a man across the street staring at him. Having put his shades back on a moment earlier Stone doesn't give away any sign that he's noticed him. The man suddenly redirects his attention at the map in his hand, Stone remains facing slightly away from the suspicious person all the while keeping his eyes on him under the cover of his shades. Then Stone looks in the direction where Amberly was headed and spots her walking around the corner back towards the hospital. As he checks out the man again he can see no evidence that he has any interest in Amberly. A moment later the waitress returns to the table with Stone's visa and the check. He signs the bill then stands to leave heading in the opposite direction from where Amberly had left. As he walks towards his car Stone presses a miniature button on the right arm of his sunglasses. Then subtly he presses a button on his watch as he turns the face around to the inside of his wrist. As he continues walking the lower portion of his shades display the view from a tiny camera embedded within his watch. As suspected he can see the man is following him from the opposite side of the street! He continues walking giving off no indication that he knows he has a stalker. As Stone nears closer to his car he spots the man pull out a cellular phone. Stone gets in his '96 black Isuzu Rodeo and switches off the watch cam and turns on a similar camera hidden on the rear of his vehicle. A small monitor unfolds out of the console and displays the view. Stone pulls out of his parking spot and crosses the street putting the man back into view of the surveillance camera. Suddenly he notices a white Honda Accord pull up next to the stalker as he gets in. "Backup." Stone says to himself. As he comes to a stoplight he observes through the camera what looks to be a distinct conversation regarding himself between the stalker and the driver.

With headquarters only being a few miles away Stone drives in the opposite direction planning to make a wide circle of the area until he can attempt to get behind his shadow and follow them. Then he realizes even if he accomplishes this they'll likely spot him following. Stone gets an idea as he dials headquarters on his car phone via the speaker. A comms agent answers and Stone identifies himself with his access code only, then orders that the line be secured. He hears series of tones through the speaker indicated the line has been encrypted.

"Line is secure Sir." The comms agent says.

"This is Stone. I need a vehicle swap, I've got a tail on me. Swap scenario is cloak and dagger."

"Copy that Stone, any preference on the vehicle?"

"Yeah, bring the Viper from R&amp;D, 13th and New Hampshire in fifteen minutes." Stone explains.

"We'll be there Sir, HQ out."

Stone leads the white Honda through the city finally losing it near the rendezvous point. He turns right on 13th Street from New Hampshire and pulls up right behind a large white cargo van. He steps out and tosses his keys to the agent as he hops on the Viper already sitting next to the curb. "Hurry they're not far behind!" Stone says putting on the helmet. The agent gets in Stone's Isuzu and drives it up the ramp into the back of the van. The agent quickly retracts the ramp as Stone rides back across New Hampshire Drive; he looks in the rear view mirror just as the van drives away concealing his car. Stone abruptly does a U-turn and as suspected seconds later the stalkers in the white Honda turn onto 13th assuming they've caught up with their prey. Within moments they pass the cargo van trying to find Stone's Isuzu. "Cloak and Dagger, this is Stone do you copy?"

"Affirmative Sir." Comes the reply through the helmet radio.

"Swap is a success, my target just passed you! Take my ride back to base I'm going to follow them."

"Copy that Sir, we'll inform HQ."

Stone tails the Honda for fifteen minutes as it continues to search the area for him. After giving up the search the Honda leads Stone to a run down motel on the east side of the city. He parks the bike behind the motel and grabs the remote from the console activating the shields. He watches the two men enter one of the rooms then sneaks around the backside trying to find the corresponding window. He takes the helmet off and puts his shades back on; then he slips off his watch and activates the camera holding it up against the window.

"When are Yuri and Philip due back?" asks the driver. Right away Stone realizes the men are Russian based off their accents, not to mention the fact that Yuri is a common Russian name. The original stalker tells the other man that their comrades won't be back until after six o'clock as he moves towards the window. Stone quickly withdraws the watch from the window to avoid detection. He places his right hand over the 9mm Sig holstered under his left arm but doesn't yet draw the weapon. He exhales a sigh of relief realizing that the man was heading into the bathroom. After hearing the stalker exit the bathroom he places the watch back on the windowsill to continue his surveillance.

"David where are the weapons?" the man says looking around the room.

"I left them in the car." David says sitting on one of the beds.

"Are you really that stupid? That's a stolen car we're using, not to mention the fact that for a moment we had found our target. What if he had followed us somehow?"

"Karl, how would that be possible? We lost him in traffic." David replies.

"Exactly, we lost him and for a brief second when I spotted him at that restaurant he looked right in my direction. He could have lost us on purpose then gotten on our tail." Karl explains.

"I never saw his car behind us, are you sure it was really him?" Karl retrieves his copy of Stone's photo from the air base in Russia.

"Oh great." Stone says watching through his shades as he realizes his suspicions are accurate. Krestov sent a team to look for him after all.

"Absolutely, it was him alright and right now we'd better find him. I don't want to return home to tell the Colonel that we failed."

"The Colonel knew this mission was a long shot, surely it wouldn't be that bad." David replies.

"Yeah but do you really want to tell him that we got lucky and found the man only to lose him?"

David tries to respond but nothing comes out of his mouth as he grasps the gravity of the situation he and his comrade are now in.

Obviously trying to contain his frustration Karl simply nods his heads towards the door. David takes the hint then goes to retrieve the weapons.

"Wait, we need to ditch that car anyway. "We'll pick up some new wheels then we keep searching!" Karl says. Hearing that Stone shuts off the camera as he runs back around to the side of the building. As Karl and David get back into the white Honda Stone puts the Viper helmet back on and contacts headquarters. He gives them the license plate number of the Honda and a quick description of the two Russians.

"These guys are members of the C.R.A. and the car is stolen. I think they're about to ditch the car but have D.C. police pick them up if they're spotted."

"Copy that Stone, do you need backup?" Agent Dyson says on the other end of the line.

"Not at the moment, I'll keep you updated, Stone out." Stone replies as the Honda drives away. He removes the helmet and leaves it on the Viper then walks to the motel office. He shows the manager his government ID and then asks for a key to the room. "They look Russian, sound Russian, if my picture doesn't give it away I don't know what does." He says entering the room. He quickly searches the room careful not to leave signs that it has been altered. He finds four small luggage bags that contain the men's clothes and personal effects. On the table he finds a laptop computer and a map of the D.C. area. He tries accessing the computer but finds it is secured by a login code and password. The only thing of any worthy note that he finds is in the nightstand drawer. Laying on top of the bible are four airline tickets for Key West, FL. "Flight isn't for two days but their not leaving the country," Stone pauses for a moment trying to make some sense of the lead. ". . .not yet anyway." Finding no other clues he places a small bug behind one of the headboards then leaves the room. He returns the key to the manager with explicit instructions to interact with the men as little as possible. "I would suggest that you have your housekeeping staff skip this room for the next two days." Stone explains.

"Not a problem there, they've had the do not disturb sign on their door every morning." Says the manager.

"Good, I'll be back." Stone returns to the Viper, unfolds the shields and rides back to headquarters. When he returns Stone walks right into Director Grant's office and asks to speak with him. As he's allowed to enter Stone explains the lead he acquired after lunch.

"They have your picture?" Grant asks.

"Yeah, looks like someone at the airbase was smart enough to snap a picture before I split." Stone replies. "As far as I can tell there's only four of them, looks like they're split up in groups of two searching for me. I planted a bug in their room so once they're all together me and my team will go grab them, with your permission of course."

"That's fine but they didn't follow your cousin did they?" Grant asks.

"I was concerned about that but I kept my eyes on her as she walked away and not once did he look in her direction. All the same I'll keep my eyes on her as best I can." Stone replies. "I don't want to worry her but I don't want to keep this from her either. Then again I can't really tell her what's going on can I?"

"Why don't you plant a tracer on her, she wouldn't even have to know. That way we'd always be able to track her if something happened." Grant suggests.

"Yeah but it would have to be on something she always has on her."

"You said she just got married, how about her wedding ring?" Grant adds.

"How would that work, without her knowing?"

"Good point." Grant replies.

"Perhaps I can plant one on her watch." Stone says to himself. "I don't like this idea on sneaking around behind her back. Maybe I'll just vaguely tell her what's going on and I can get the watch from her to affix the bug to it. She mentioned having me over for dinner soon, I'll ask her then."

"Whatever you think is best, now she's the only family you have in town right?"

"Yeah, I kinda wished she hadn't moved here for safety's sake but it was good to see her again." Stone replies.

"That's good, you should have family nearby." Grant adds.

"Well I'm gonna get to work on all this, thank you sir." Stone adds. After leaving Grant's office Stone heads to communications to see Agent Dyson.

"Hey Stone, did you find out who those guys were that were following you?" Dyson asks. Stone explains that's precisely the reason he came to see her then asks how long it would take to get live satellite image on a motel on the east side of town. She informs him it would only take a couple of hours as O.S. always has a satellite in orbit over D.C. "I'd just need clearance from Grant to redirect it where we want it to look."

"Put in the request, you'll get clearance. Grant knows what I'm up to." Stone replies.

"You still didn't tell me who these guys are?" Dyson says curiously.

"C.R.A." Stone replies.

"Whoa, Krestov really has it in for you doesn't he?"

"Looks that way, contact me the moment you have eyes on the location." Stone says handing her the address on a slip of paper.

Stone heads downstairs to R&amp;D to see Weiss about a tracking device for Amberly. Like Stone all field agents are equipped with a personal tracking beacon so O.S. headquarters can always locate them in emergencies. Just as he'd hoped Weiss has one that could be affixed to a wristwatch. However Stone discovers Weiss would have to install it himself.

"It draws power from the main battery but it's hidden in plain sight so if she took it to a repair shop for a new battery or any other reason. No one would ever suspect it doesn't belong there." Weiss explains.

"Well I'd like to get it in there without her knowing but that doesn't look like it'll be possible." Stone replies.

"Well I can have it done in twenty minutes at most, if you decide to bring it in."

"Okay thanks Jack, I'll let you know."

* * *

That night at home Stone calls Amberly to check in on her, while on the phone he tells her he'll take her up on her dinner invitation. "Okay how about tomorrow night at seven o'clock?" She says.

"Sounds great, see you then." Stone dials headquarters next for an update on his lead. "This is Stone transfer me to Senior Comms Agent Dyson." He reaches Dyson and asks if she's got the feed operational yet.

"Just did but there's only two guys in the room, I thought you said there were four?" Dyson says.

"Wait one." Stone turns on his receiver for the bug he planted and listens in to the two radicals. He quickly realizes the two voices belong to the other two members of the recon team.

"_Karl called while you were out getting food, he said he and David will be out late." _One of them says.

"_Why, did they find the target again?" _

"_Didn't say, guess he's not too keen on reporting the bad news to the Colonel. We should be out there searching as well Philip." _

"_It's dark out now, I really don't think they are going to find him tonight." _Philip replies.

_Stone switches off the receiver and goes back to Dyson on the phone. "Sarah, these two guys are the second team, they're not the same two that followed me today. Do me a favor and let me know the instant all four of them are in the room." _

"Understood." Dyson replies.

Stone hangs up the phone and decides to call Hudson next; he brings him up to speed and tells him he's putting the team on alert for the next forty-eight hours.

* * *

The next morning he heads straight to the comms room, he finds Dyson is off for the day but that she relayed his orders to the next shift. Another comms agent informs him that around five am the four men were in the room together.

"I was just about to contact you but then the other two left." The agent says.

"Sounds like they're taking shifts, okay stay on it and make sure the next shift is informed of the situation." Stone replies.

"That was Dyson's order as well sir." The agent replies.

"Awesome."

The rest of Stone's day is uneventful; he spends an hour in the gun range and another hour in the training room. Even with Dyson's standing orders to keep watch on the motel he reiterates to the on duty comms crew that the targets are planning to leave the city the next day. "It's imperative that someone has eyes on this feed constantly!" he says. He heads home to change his clothes before going over to Amberly's for dinner. Instinctively he plans to bring a bottle of wine to dinner but then realizes since he might be going after the C.R.A. recon team he decides to bring dessert instead.

As suspected from the address she gave him earlier, his cousin's new home is only a few miles from his apartment in Alexandria. When he arrives she reintroduces Stone to her husband Jason. He hands her the cake he picked up and shakes hands with Jason. The three have dinner and talk for two hours. After dessert Jason gets a business call and takes it in his office, Stone seizes the opportunity to explain what happened yesterday after lunch. With as few details as possible he informs her about the men following him and that by all appearances they had no interest in her. Then he requests to borrow her watch so he can have a tracker installed in it.

"I don't want you to be worried but I'd feel better if I had a way to find you should anything ever happen. It was just blind luck that these guys found me the way they did, they still don't know my name or what agency I work for but they did spot me in public. You have no idea how glad I am that they didn't show any interest in you when you left the restaurant but I want you to be safe." Amberly simply smiles, removes the watch and hands it to Stone.

"I understand."

"Thank you, you wear this everyday right?" Stone says.

"Yes, just uh get it back to me as soon as possible. Jason gave that to me on our first Christmas together.

"Not a problem, my tech guy said he can install it in like twenty minutes. I'll bring it by the hospital tomorrow."

Just after twenty-one hundred hours Stone's cell phone goes off. He notices the number calling is from headquarters, "Sorry I have to take this." He answers the call and is informed by a comms agent that the other two radicals have arrived at the motel. "Call Hudson and have him and Shadow team meet me on the north side of the motel in twenty minutes! Also since these guys know what kind of car I drive I'll need a vehicle swap at 4th and Maine in ten, bring the Viper." Stone orders.

"Scenario code Sir?" the agent says.

"Swap meet." Stone says then disconnects the call. "Well I gotta go, duty calls."

"You be careful okay." Amberly says giving him a hug.

"Copy that, good to meet you again Jason." Stone hops in his Rodeo then opens the armrest storage compartment and retrieves his 9mm Sig snug in a shoulder holster. He drivers to the rendezvous point to find a lone agent sitting on the Viper near the curb. He parks his car in front of it as the agent dismounts the bike and hands Stone the helmet. "Take it back to base." Stone says putting on the helmet.

"Yes sir." The agent replies.

Stone starts up the bike then rides to the motel, he parks the bike on the north side where Hudson and the rest of the team are to meet him. Stone looks at his watch noticing he's a few minutes early. He switches the settings on the helmet to night vision to scan the area. After a moment he changes it to thermal and spots all four radicals still in the motel room. He then connects an ear bud to the helmet from the bug receiver before he turns it on.

"Okay guys we leave in the morning for Key West, we should be at the base by nightfall tomorrow night." Stone recognizes the voice as Karl, apparently the leader of the group.

"_Man Colonel Even. . . . "_ Yuri is interrupted as Karl slaps him upside the head. _"What the hell was that for?"_

"_You idiot don't say his last name out loud, only first names remember!"_ Karl says.

"_What are you so worried about no one can hear us."_ Yuri replies.

"_Did you forget the fact that we saw our target yesterday!"_ Karl adds.

"_No, besides you lost him." _

"_Exactly, which means it's possible that he followed us! Just keep your mouth shut you never know who could be listening. These walls are probably paper thin."_ Karl says obviously dreading reporting his failure to his superior.

"_Karl relax, just cause you said this guy looked at you doesn't mean he knew you were following him."_ Philip states. _"By the way I think what Yuri was going to say is that the Colonel will not be happy when you submit your report."_

"_No kidding!?"_ Karl replies sarcastically. _"I think we should split up when we go to the airport tomorrow and someone should keep watch through the night just in case."_

"_Very well, for now I'm going across the street to get some vodka."_ Philip says as he stands from the table. Before leaving he opens the briefcase on the table and pulls out a P-89 Ruger and stuffs it in his jeans behind his back.

Stone switches back to night vision as he watches Philip walk across and down the street and into a liquor store. Suddenly Stone hears the sound of a car behind him, he turns around and finds Hudson's 300ZX pulling up behind him. Stone removes the helmet and places it on the Viper as he engages the bike's shields. "Where are the guys?" Stone asks.

"I went ahead and deployed them around the building. I've got two of them on the south side of the building, the other two in the van up the street in case they make a run for it." Hudson explains as he hands Stone a bulletproof vest.

"You got any extra firepower with you all I have is my Sig." He asks putting on the vest over his shoulder holster. Hudson nods to the back of the car and pulls out a black bag. He opens it revealing two MP5 sub machine guns as well as tactical radios and a few other items. "You know I don't like these little ones with the fore handle." Stone says as he loads a magazine into the weapon.

"You ready?" Hudson says handing him two extra magazines.

"No, one of them is across the street in the liquor store." Stone says putting on the headset and checking his radio. "This is team leader, sound off."

"This is Watts, I copy. O'Bryan and I are in position on the south side."

"Drake here, Anderson and I are ready whenever you are."

Having already crossed the street Philip is making his way back up towards the motel from the south, suddenly he notices an armed man in full tactical gear staking out the motel. Philip sets down his purchase from the liquor store and pulls out a small pocketknife as he sneaks up behind the man. Hearing footsteps behind him Watts turns his head expecting to see O'Bryan but finds a husky Russian coming towards him with the knife. He doesn't get a chance to fire as Philip grabs the barrel of his standard MP5. Philip knees Watts in the groin then goes for the killing strike with the knife! However Watts grabs the hand holding the blade and is able to disarm the Russian of it. Still reeling from the blow to the groin Watts struggles with his adversary for control of the MP5.

On the other side of the building Stone and Hudson continue scanning the street looking for the last member of the group. Suddenly Stone hears rustling through the radio as he grabs the Viper helmet and turns on the thermal scanner. He spots two men struggling on the south side just as Watts yells for help into his radio.

"They're on to us, move in now! O'Bryan where the hell are you Watts is in trouble!" Stone says as Philip throws Watts up against the wall. Somehow during the impact a few shots go off from Watts' weapon.

"What the hell was that!?" Karl says bolting upright from his seated position. He looks out the window as he spots a dark van heading straight for the motel parking lot. "We're under siege!" Hearing that Yuri immediately goes to the weapons case and hands Karl the other P-89 as he and David both grab a Mac-10 Uzi. Karl and Yuri burst out the door firing on the van as Drake and Anderson attempt to move in. David shoots out the back window and crawls out attempting to escape through the foliage behind the motel.

Stone continues scanning the area through the thermal vision for a few more seconds and finally finds O'Bryan heading back towards Watts' position. At the same time he notices one of the radicals hightailing it out the back window. "There's a target moving out the back, Hudson and I are on him!" Stone says into his radio.

"Copy that, we'll stay on these two." Drake says hopping out of the van as Karl and Yuri open fire on them.

Meanwhile more shots go off as Watts and Philip fight for the MP5. Watts gets a knee in the kidney but counters with a hard right cross. Philip kicks the weapons out of Watts' hands as he falls to the ground. Watts goes for his sidearm but is tripped by the Russian. Philip stands retrieving his own sidearm and is about to shoot Watts when more gunfire hits the brick wall next to him. Philip ducks instinctively then takes off down the street! Watts looks to his left seeing O'Bryan running towards him having just saved his life. "Where the hell were you dude?" Watts says getting to his feet.

"Let's go before we lose him!" O'Bryan says grabbing Watts' MP5 from the ground and tosses it to him.

As they take off on foot after Philip Karl and Yuri are able to get to their car as they keep suppressive fire on the two agents from the van.

"Where is Philip?" Yuri says starting the car.

"Who gives a flying . . . " Karl ducks as oncoming fire hits the car next to theirs.

"And what happened to David? I thought he was right behind us." Yuri says racing out of the parking spot into the street in reverse.

"That moron went out the back window, he's on his own." Karl says shooting out the rear window to cover their escape. At the same time Drake and Anderson emerge from cover and unload their magazines onto the vehicle aiming for the tires. Unfortunately they only hit the rear fenders and tail lights.

"Back to the van!" Anderson states hoping they can maintain pursuit.

Stone and Hudson continue pursuit of David through the wooded area, finally they spot him a few yards ahead.

"Freeze!" Hudson yells. David spins around and fires the Mac-10 towards the two agents. Stone runs and tackles Hudson to the ground just milliseconds before the rounds would have mutilated his friend. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Stone replies as he stands and fires back with the mini MP5. They exchange fire with David a few times as he continues to make his escape. A few minutes later Stone loads his last magazine into the sub machine gun as he and Hudson split up in search for the Russian.

David continues running then comes to the end of the foliage as he steps onto a street. He turns around to see if the agents are close behind but doesn't spot them yet.

Seconds later Stone makes it to the street and checks both directions looking for the Russian but finds nothing. Then to his surprise he feels the muzzle of the Mac-10 come to rest on the back of his neck!


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

"Drop your weapon!" David says holding the Mac-10 firmly against Stone's neck. Stone drops the MP5 then David removes his sidearm from the shoulder holster. "Turn around. It's too bad I have to kill you, General Krestov wanted you alive." David says aiming the gun between Stone's eyes.

"Just how was that going to work out?" Stone asks calmly.

"You'll never know." David replies about to pull the trigger.

Before he can fire, a single bullet rips through David's right hand holding the gun. Another then hits his right clavicle causing him to drop the weapon. Once the first round hits Stone ducks low to avoid the muzzle of the Mac-10. After the second round he punches the Russian in the jaw sending him to the ground. He quickly retrieves both his weapons then looks to his left spotting Hudson walking over with his MP5 still trained on the suspect.

"Thanks." Stone says.

"Anytime." Hudson says kicking the Mac-10 out of David's reach.

"This is O'Bryan, Watts and I are in pursuit of suspect on foot. Suspect is getting on a red BMW motorbike and heading down 5th street." O'Bryan says over the radio.

"You got this?" Stone asks.

"Go!" Hudson says pulling out his cellular phone to call an ambulance for David. Stone runs back towards the Viper, unfolds the shields and starts it up. Without a sling for the MP5 stone wedges it underneath the windscreen

"Where's he headed O'Bryan!" he says into the helmet's radio.

"He's just turned west on Yale Avenue." O'Bryan and Watts stop running knowing they won't be able to keep up with the motorbike on foot. Not five seconds later they see Stone racing past them on the Viper in pursuit.

"Drake, give me an update." Stone says turning west onto Yale.

"We're still in pursuit but they got a head start on us." Drake replies. "We could use some eyes above us if we lose him."

"Copy that." Using the voice activated features of the helmet Stone switches radio frequencies and contacts headquarters. "Shadow leader to base, we need Condor out here immediately."

"Copy that Stone, deploying the bird now." Comms Agent Hale says over the radio. "I'll inform D.C. police of the situation in case you need assistance."

"Thanks." Stone locks in the cruise control on the Viper then fires the MP5 aiming at the rear tire on Philip's bike. Philip shoots back over his shoulder while weaving in between cars. He leads Stone through several city blocks finally coming to the Jefferson Davis Bridge overlooking the Potomac. Stone sets the steering lock and fires with both hands trying to aim more carefully. Still not able to hit the tires he takes aim for Philip himself and fires. Luckily a round hits Philip's left shoulder causing him to lose control of the bike. He falls off and rolls on the concrete as the bike falls to its side behind him. Philip finally comes to a stop just two feet from an oncoming car as it screeches to a halt. Stone comes to a halt just as he notices Condor appearing over him. A battered and bloody Philip gets up and opens a passenger door of the nearest car and grabs a young teenage girl as his hostage. Having emptied the magazine on the MP5, Stone removes the helmet and draws his sidearm as he nears closer to Philip.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her!" Philip says pointing the gun at the girl's head. Philip suddenly notices his surroundings realizing he's trapped in the middle of the bridge. He then spots the chopper hovering above the bridge as well as the police cars that begin closing in.

"Condor if you have a clean shot take it! Be advised though I would prefer to take him alive." Stone says through the radio.

"Copy that Agent Stone." Replies the O.S. sniper sitting in the side door of the Jet Ranger.

Philip backs up towards the rail of the bridge with the girl still in front of him. He looks over the rail realizing there's no way he'd survive the fall.

"Put the gun down man." Stone says stepping closer with his gun trained on Philip. "C'mon let the girl go and we'll get you some medical attention for that shoulder."

"Not a chance spy!" Philip says.

Out of the corner of his eye Stone notices two cops trying to sneak up behind the Russian. He then notices Philip spotting them as well!

"NO!" Stone yells.

Philip turns and shoots one of the cops as they try to make their move. The first goes down taking a round through the neck! Having no other choice Stone fires just as Philip is about to shoot the second cop. The round goes through the back of Philip's head, he falls to the ground leaving the terror stricken girl just standing there. Stone walks over and kicks the pistol away as he checks on the girl.

"Are you alright?" Stone says. The teenager says yes but nearly collapses from shock. Stone grabs her and helps her sit down on the street as paramedics run over to assist. "You're safe now, these guys are going to take care of you." Stone then notices the other woman that was driving the car standing in front of it. Assuming she's the girl's mother he gestures the okay for her to come over. The woman thanks Stone as she runs to hug her daughter. Stone stands and walks over to the other cop that had tried to take out Philip. He notices paramedics have already begun checking his partner but Stone can tell that the police officer is already dead. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he says to the cop. "You don't ever try to sneak up on someone holding a hostage at gunpoint!" Stone says pulling out his notepad and writing down the officer's name and badge number.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? My partner and I were trying to save that girl."

"I'm a federal officer! You're dispatch informed you that I was on site did they not?" Stone says angrily.

"Yeah."

"That means that I have command of the situation you moron! And now because you thought you could be a hero not only is my suspect dead but so is your partner!" Stone says yelling by this point. The officer looks over to where his partner is lying just as paramedics call time of death. "Get out of my sight and pray you still have a job tomorrow morning."

As Stone turns around and walks back towards the Viper he asks Drake for an update. "We lost them sir, they had too big of a head start." Drake replies.

"Crap! Did you get the plates?"

"Yes sir I just sent the description of the car and the plates to Condor so they can continue searching the area."

At that moment Stone notices Condor heading off on a new course.

"Yeah they're on their way, O'Bryan, Watts check in." Stone says.

"We're back at the motel and have secured the area, we already called HQ and requested a forensics team. They should be here in about ten minutes." Watts replies.

"Good work, Hudson where are you."

"Out front of the motel, I just got David secured under police guard in an ambulance headed for the hospital." Hudson replies.

"Good, get some of our guys to meet them there. I don't want local police watching him."

"Already done, did you get Philip?" Hudson says.

"No, he's dead. Have everyone regroup back at the motel. I'll be there shortly." Stone says mounting the Viper.

"Copy that." Hudson says.

* * *

Nearly two hours later the team is ready to head back to headquarters after forensics has had time to examine the room. As forensics prepares to seal the motel room door shut Stone tells Hudson to grab O'Bryan and bring him to the room. He has forensics hold for a moment on sealing the door as he walks in. A few moments later O'Bryan enters followed by Hudson. Hudson taking the hint shuts the door behind them.

"Have a seat Patrick." Stone says pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. "What happened out there tonight?"

"Watts and I were on the south side as Hudson ordered, I realized that with you two on the north and Drake and Anderson covering the street that there was no one on the east. I told Kyle I was going to check out the east side real quick." O'Bryan says.

"You were gone for five minutes, that's not quick. Not to mention the fact that you didn't inform the team of what you were doing much less request permission from Hudson or myself. And as a result Philip was able to sneak up behind Watts and nearly cut his throat! Which also resulted blowing the element of surprise, now we have one suspect dead and two have escaped. You put the mission and your teammate in danger."

"I saved him though." O'Bryan cuts in realizing immediately that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Patrick." Hudson says in an attempt to remind O'Bryan he spoke out of place. However Stone beats him to the punch.

"He shouldn't have needed saving in the first place, you left your post!" Stone says almost yelling. "You don't ever leave your partner, you know that. I know you know that."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I have no excuse."

"What's going on with you Patrick? This has never happened before, in fact it doesn't happen on this team. Shadow is the alpha dogs of O.S. for a reason; we don't screw up and we don't make rookie mistakes like the one you made tonight. We set the example for the rest of the agency." Stone pauses for a moment waiting for a response but O'Bryan can't formulate his words.

"You having trouble with your lady?" Stone asks.

"No sir."

"Family issues, not sleeping, over stressed?" Stone continues.

"No sir."

He pauses again not wanting to ask the next question but knows he must.

"Are you on something?"

"No sir!" O'Bryan replies with conviction this time.

Stone paces a bit more thinking something doesn't add up but can't pinpoint it.

"If that boy had been killed tonight," Stone says referring to Watts, the youngest member of the team. "I'd go as far as having you brought up on charges. To say the least you wouldn't have a future with O.S. or any other agency."

"I understand sir, it won't happen again." O'Bryan replies.

"I hope not, I won't tolerate it again. I'm suspending you for three days without rank or pay. I hope you spend that time reflecting on your actions tonight."

"Yes sir."

"In the meantime if you need anything, you wanna talk, need more time off, whatever . . . . you come see me or Hudson."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Dismissed, go home." Stone replies. Hudson stays back a moment after O'Bryan leaves. Stone exhales deeply frustrated and still unsure what was behind O'Bryan's actions tonight. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, just bad judgment perhaps?" Hudson theorizes.

"No, he knows better than that." Stone replies.

"I guess time will tell."

"Yeah I guess." Stone looks at his watch realizing it is almost zero one hundred hours. "Let's get back to base I want a full workup done on David and that laptop checked by R&amp;D." Stone orders.

"You going to report O'Bryan to Hayes?" Hudson asks.

"I don't know, I'll sleep on it. If I ever get a chance to sleep tonight."

* * *

Back at headquarters Stone has R&amp;D agent Hennessey assist them with using the sketch artist program on the computer. After getting everyone's description of Karl and Yuri, the computer prints out an image for each man that the team feels is a close match. He dismisses the rest of Shadow team while he and Hudson continue working. Stone orders Hennessey to fax the pictures and basic info of the two suspects to local police, Dulles International airport police and every other major airport south along the eastern seaboard.

"His name is David Grevinovich, he was a Sergeant in the Russian army who served under Krestov since he was a Colonel. Grevinovich was one of the first to join Krestov when he started the C.R.A. I don't see any special skill sets or qualities about this guy; I guess he just shared Krestov's views. " Hudson says reading a printout from the computer.

"Krestov needed all the support he could get, sounds like he's just another soldier." Stone adds. "What did we get from the laptop?"

"Not much, there's a map of the Caribbean and a spreadsheet that looks like a contact schedule on it. Looks like they were contacting someone in or near Havana." Hudson explains.

Stone paces for a few moments thinking. "Sounds like the C.R.A. has agents in Cuba."

"Uh, I suppose it's possible. Question is why." Hudson replies.

"Don't know, however it seems like a good bet that Karl and Yuri are headed there by way of Key West." Stone says as he dials comms from the phone on his desk.

"Hale here." Comes the reply from comms room.

"Hale do we have any assets in the Caribbean right now, specifically Cuba?"

"That's affirmative but not in Cuba, Aruba." Hale replies.

"Is it a priority level mission?"

"Yes."

"That means you can't redirect them to Cuba right?" Hudson asks Stone.

"Right, Hale do we have any satellites in the Caribbean?"

"That's affirmative, it's over Columbia." Hales says. "Shall I wake up Grant for re-task authorization?"

"No my lead isn't solid enough to wake him up, thanks Hale." Stone says turning off the speaker.

"Dead end for now?" Hudson says.

"Not quite but we're almost done here, I'm calling Dulles and make sure they put at least three armed Sky Marshall's on that flight to Key West tomorrow. I know it's not likely that Karl will be stupid enough to try and make that flight but just in case we'll stakeout Dulles under cover tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

"Alright I'm gonna leave Grant a detailed message then I'm heading home. Make sure the team is here at zero eight hundred hours for briefing, we'll need to move out by zero nine hundred."

"Copy that." Hudson says. "See you in the morning.

* * *

The next morning the team, minus O'Bryan, dressed in varied disguises head for Dulles airport. Stone spoke with Grant momentarily before leaving and was informed that he would order an increase in surveillance on Cuba. He also checks in with the O.S. agents Hudson posted on guard duty at the hospital. The men report that David is still unconscious from surgery early this morning.

"Alright, I'll check back in a few hours." Stone says.

A half hour later the team arrives at the airport and Stone discreetly meets with airport police Captain Roberts.

"We got the description on these two that you sent us and I've already dispersed a copy to my men." Roberts says.

"Did you get some Air Marshals posted on the flight?" Stone asks.

"Three, just as you requested."

"Good are there any other flights leaving today for Key West?" Stone asks.

"No, flight 651 is the only one today. I have the perimeter locked down with officers at every possible entry point. The only way in is through the main entrances." Roberts explains.

Realizing that even if Karl were to attempt boarding a flight out of Dulles it may not even be to Key West he may just try to head south. Stone informs Roberts he and his team will stake out the terminal for flight 651.

"Thank you Captain, we'll take our positions now." Stone says. Roberts escorts them into the terminal through a police access only corridor to avoid them going through security with their firearms. If Karl and Yuri were attempting to board in disguise the metal detectors would give them away. Roberts lets them into the terminal intermittently and Stone orders them to disperse and head for the appropriate gate taking positions around it. Hudson stops at a kiosk on the way there to buy a newspaper to keep up appearances. He's wearing a fake graying mustache, glasses and a Yankees cap. Anderson goes next wearing a suit and disguised and an old man. Watts being the youngest member of the team is disguised as a college student wearing jeans and a Maryland Terrapins sweatshirt and carrying a backpack. Drake enters the terminal next wearing hair extensions on his face and beard giving him an aging biker look. Stone enters the terminal last wearing a fake black goatee and dyed jet-black hair to match. He looks at his watch realizing the plane doesn't board for ninety minutes.

Forty minutes in Stone checks in with his men using the sub-vocal earpiece they are all wearing. While he can see each one from across the terminal they are well out of range. "This is 1, check in." Stone says using a low almost inaudible tone.

"This is 2, nothing going on." Hudson says.

"3 here, this is a waste of time. They're not gonna show." Drake adds.

"You got a better idea?" Stone replies hearing nothing but silence in response. "Didn't think so."

An hour later Stone watches as the plane takes off, he asks Roberts to have the Sky Marshals report in once they land in Key West. Roberts informs him he's already given them just such an order and will contact him once he gets the report.

"Thanks again Captain." Stone says as he and his team head back to base.

* * *

Charleston, South Carolina – About the same time Karl and Yuri are boarding a plane bound for Cancun, Mexico. When they made their escape last night they decided to drive straight through until morning. They arrived in Charleston around eight am, changed their appearance as best they could then decided to risk getting on a plane. They exchanged their tickets to Key West for a flight to Cancun with a stop in Miami.

"I can't believe we left David and Philip behind." Yuri says quietly taking his seat on the plane.

"We didn't have a choice, besides just cause we're separated doesn't mean they won't escape." Karl replies. "I just hope they abort our original travel plans. That agent surely has the whole east coast looking for us."

"So are we getting another flight to Cuba from Cancun?"

"No we'll take a boat, less security. Just try to relax until we get to Cancun, we'll make it to the base sometime tonight." Karl says as the plane takes off.

* * *

"Well they were nowhere near that airport." Stone says taking a seat in Hayes' office. "Where's Grant?"

"He's at the Pentagon, he filled me in before he left though. Nice hair by the way." Hayes says making a jab at Stone's disguise. "By the way we've got eyes over Havana now. Grant ordered a satellite re-tasked, also we've got an aircraft carrier and a submarine on alert status positioned off Florida."

"Good, what kind of data did we find on Philip?" Stone says removing the fake goatee. Hayes presses an intercom button on her phone and summons Hudson to her office. Moments later Hudson enters the office holding a file and takes a seat next to Stone.

"We didn't get much more then we had on Grevinovich. Lieutenant Philip Petrof, Siberian Special Forces was recruited into the C.R.A. by his commanding officer a Colonel Xander Evensk. Nothing concrete, before switching sides Petrof had an excellent service record with the SSF." Hudson reports.

"What about this Evensk, do we have anything on him?" Stone asks.

"It's in the works already." Hudson replies.

"Before you arrived last night I was listening to the bug and heard one of them mention a Colonel that they were to report to." Stone says.

"You thinking they were talking about this Evensk?" Hayes asks.

"I'm thinking that Evensk is the one they were contacting in Cuba." Stone replies.

"If a C.R.A. Colonel is currently stationed in Cuba and in charge of a recon team sent to find you then that means something bigger is in the works down there." Hayes says.

Stone looks to Hudson and asks to be informed the moment the get data on Evensk. "Speaking of our C.R.A. friends is there any update on Grevinovich?"

"I'll call our agents at the hospital and find out." Hudson says leaving the office.

"I suppose it is too much to hope the Russians have had any luck finding Krestov's home base." Stone says.

"That's would be an affirmative."

"Affirmative? They found it?" Stone asks again excitedly.

"No, affirmative that it was too much to hope." Hayes replies with a smirk.

Moments later Hudson enters the office with a soured expression. "Grevinovich is dead!"

"What!" Stone replies.

"What happened?" Hayes adds.

"He was conscious about an hour ago when he was found trying to make it to the bathroom. One of our guys unlocked his cuffs and was helping the nurse get him there when he reached for our agent's gun. He shot the agent twice then turned the gun on himself." Hudson reports.

"What about our man?" Hayes says.

"Well thankfully he was wearing his vest, saved his life."

Stone runs his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Back to square one."

"Looks that way." Hudson adds.

"Well with your permission Director I need to see Weiss, he's working on something for me." Stone says standing up.

"Of course, dismissed." Hayes replies.

Stone goes downstairs to R&amp;D to see if Weiss has installed the tracker in Amberly's watch. Knowing he'd get caught up with the day's events he left it on Weiss' desk before heading home last night.

"She's all ready for you Michael." Weiss says handing the watch to him.

"Thanks Jack."

Stone drives to the hospital and finds the lab looking for his cousin. He walks in and asks for her stating that he's her cousin. The other lab tech on duty states she's in the back with a patient. "I'll wait outside for her." Stone says to the technician. A few moments later he sees a patient exit the lab, then moments after that he sees Amberly following. She spots him around the corner but looks back twice before walking over not fully recognizing him with the dyed black hair.

"Hey, what's with the hair?"

Totally forgetting that he has yet to wash out the dye he explains that it was a disguise for a stakeout this morning.

"I took off the goatee but I totally forgot about the dye."

"It's interesting." Amberly says half smiling. Stone hands her the watch and explains that there are no special instructions regarding changing out the battery.

"So I heard on the news this morning about some hostage situation on the Jefferson Davis Bridge. Did that have anything to do with what you were working on last night?"

"Yeah I was there." Stone says quietly. "I can't really discuss that in detail with you though."

"I understand, you look tired were you out pretty late?"

"Yeah, right now I'm really hungry though, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah about an hour ago." Amberly replies. "Get some rest today if you can okay, I gotta get back to work."

"Okay." Stone replies. "Oh hey you and Jason ought to come over to my apartment for dinner sometime. I can make chili and we can watch a ball game or something."

"Sounds good, just let me know when." Amberly says giving him a hug before walking back into the lab.

On the way back to base Stone receives a call from Hudson stating that they got the Intel on Evensk. "Okay I'm almost there, I'm gonna stop and get me a sub sandwich first, you want one?"

"Sure thing, meatball with green peppers." Hudson replies.

"Got it, be there in ten minutes, you can give me the report then."

"Sounds good."

Shortly thereafter Stone takes a seat at his desk, which is next to Hudson's, and passes him his sandwich. Hudson grabs them a couple of sodas from the break room and pulls out a file.

"Okay Colonel Xander Evensk, age thirty five, originally from Minsk. Joined the Russian army at age eighteen, trained since age six in martial arts. Currently a master in four different styles, jujitsu, kung fu, tae kwon do and some other form I can't even pronounce. Served under Krestov most of his career until Krestov took his position as military advisor to the president. Looks like soon after that Evensk was put in command of training the Siberian Special Forces. Evensk was already a Major at the time and had his own team in the S.S.F. When Krestov was relieved of his position looks like Evensk was his first recruit into the C.R.A." Hudson says reading the file. "It appears this guy is Krestov's executive officer of the C.R.A."

"Which would explain why he's in Cuba, he's likely under direct order from Krestov to find me." Stone replies.

"Yeah but we still don't know what else is going on down there, they could have sent the recon team from Russia. Why have his X.O. posted in Cuba?" Hudson adds.

Stone takes another bite of his sub then spots Kim heading towards him.

"Hey guys just thought I'd tell you I just received word that Moscow has been fully inoculated. The vaccine was turned into aerosol form and spread throughout the city, that way the general public didn't have to be informed." Hayes informs. "They breathed in the antidote without even knowing it. That mission is now a full success Michael, good job."

"Thanks, so I'm assuming that Krestov never had the warhead in his possession right? Otherwise he would have fired or Ostrova would have received some demands." Stone says.

"That seems to be the case but that reminds me, wait one." Kim runs to her office for a moment and returns with a package. "This came for you this morning."

Stone takes the small package and removes the brown paper wrapping. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I would assume so." Kim replies.

He opens the padded box and removes a large bottle of vodka and notices the Russian Presidential label! "Whoa."

"That came straight from the presidential liquor cabinet!" Hayes says.

"Wow, I'll uh have to send him a thank you card." Stone says half joking.

"Your thanks have already been conveyed on your behalf via Grant and the Secretary of Defense."

Later that day as Stone prepares to head home for the night Hudson informs him they received word from the Sky Marshals on board flight 651 that the plane landed safely and without incident. "Well it looks like we're stuck until another leads presents itself. At least we still have a submarine and an aircraft carrier on alert off the Florida coast. If something happens in Cuba we'll be ready." Stone says.

"Yup, hey what are you doing tonight? Hudson asks.

"Probably catching up on some sleep, why?"

"Thought you might want to play some basketball." Hudson adds.

"Yeah sure, your place?"

"Yup, six-thirty."

"Okay see you then." Stone replies.

* * *

That night in Cuba Karl and Yuri finally arrive at the temporary C.R.A. base and report to Colonel Evensk. They inform him that they found the American operative but that he and more agents attempted to arrest them at their hotel. "Unfortunately we're weren't able to learn the operative's name or what agency he works for." Karl explains. "Yuri and I escaped during the siege and drove to Charleston, we were able to get on a plane undetected from there. We got separated from David and Philip, I don't know what has happened to them."

Evensk paces in front of them for a few moments pondering the situation. While he didn't intend for his recon team to return missing personnel, he realizes it may still serve a purpose if either David or Philip have been captured. However he doesn't give that impression to his men. "You know how I feel about failure Lieutenant." Evensk says standing in front of the two. "It is not tolerated! However you are one of my best officers here." Evensk pauses for a moment then looks at Yuri. "You however are expendable. Evensk pulls his Dostovei from its holster and puts a round between Yuri's eyes! Karl jumps in shock taken off guard by his superior's action. However even with Yuri's blood splattered on his face he quickly snaps back into attention. "Clean yourself up and get into your uniform Lieutenant!"

"Yes Colonel!" Karl replies.

"Dismissed, oh and Karl."

"Yes Colonel?"

"A word of caution, I have a bullet picked out just for you. Fail me again and I will show it to you!" Evensk says adamantly.

"I understand Colonel."

* * *

An hour and a half later Stone changes into his gym shorts and heads over to Hudson's place. Once he arrives he's introduced to Hudson's younger brother Alex and his girlfriend Kate. They shake hands and chat as they walk to the park down the street. They play two on two for about an hour with Stone and Hudson against the younger two. Before long the younger Hudson and Kate are getting the better of Stone and Will.

"I'm guessing you've played before." Stone asks Kate.

"NC State Wolfpack, class of 1998." Kate responds.

"Fresh out huh." Stone says. "So what do you do now?"

"I'm a middle school English teacher down in Raleigh."

After they finish their game Kate offers to run out and get them all something for dinner.

"So how are things at Fort Bragg?" Hudson asks.

"Fine, still waiting to be reassigned overseas." Alex replies.

"Will tells me you're in the Airborne?" Stone asks.

"You bet, what branch of service are you from Michael?" Alex asks.

"Oh Michael here is a jarhead." Will cuts in.

"Semper Fi."

"So you're Will's commanding officer?" Alex asks.

"I'm his team commander yes but I tend to think more of Hudson as a partner."

Alex goes on asking several questions about their work with their agency. After a few minutes Alex asks what is required for him to apply to the agency. Stone slightly chuckles but then gives Alex a serious answer.

"Alex you don't apply for positions at our agency, they recruit you!" Stone can tell the young man is somewhat disappointed by the response. "However, we have recruited people from Fortt Bragg before and I don't just mean your brother."

"Cool, is there anything else I could do to put myself on the radar?" Alex asks.

"Well having an exemplary service record is a must but other than that. . " Stone pauses for a second and looks at Hudson. ". . .just serve your country with your whole heart. It's not all about what's on paper though, just don't let your medals and ribbons do all the talking."

"I understand, thanks for the advice." Alex says.

Moment's later Kate returns with the food, the four eat and chat for a while longer then Stone finally decides to head home. He shakes hands with Alex and Kate and tells Hudson he'll see him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Back at the missile base Evensk is receiving reports from Major Loyma that all missile batteries are operational. Evensk informs him to assemble the men for briefing in ten minutes while in the meantime he contacts General Krestov to report their status. After a thorough encryption process Evensk is finally put on with his superior officer.

"General, the base is operational and we are ready to proceed." Evensk says in Russian.

"Good, what news from the recon team?" Krestov asks.

"Some good news actually, while only half of them made it back they did encounter our mark and it's possible they left a trail behind to be followed here. Operation _Trap door_ may yet succeed." Evensk.

"Excellent, on a related issue I just received Intel from the search team that I sent looking for our chemical warhead. It seems it busted during an attack by Russian troops." Krestov explains.

"How did Ostrova's forces find it?"

"I don't think the government even knows about the attack yet. It appears to have been a scout team. We know he's deployed forces to find the Citadel and the warhead itself but I don't think this team was able to contact their headquarters before they attacked. Otherwise they'd have waited for support and attacked with a larger force."

"Agreed, although if they're not aware yet we still have the threat of force. Why not order Ostrova's resignation now?" Evensk suggests.

"Because I also learned today that Moscow has now been covered with a counter measure in aerosol form made from the serum the American spy stole. Even if we still had the warhead launching on Moscow now would be useless."

"There are other major cities in Russia we could threaten, what about. . . " Evensk is interrupted by his superior.

"If Ostrova doesn't know about the accident he soon will, besides I have another plan in the works that will suffice. I'll fill you in when you return, initiate the decoy when you see fit and report back once you have the operative in custody." Krestov replies.

"Yes General." After disconnecting the call Evensk summons Major Loyma to his side. He anticipated that Krestov would order him to initiate the plan right away. Seeing as he has free reign at the moment he decides to let his men get some sleep tonight.

"Yes Colonel?" Loyma says reporting as ordered.

"No briefing tonight Major, let the men get some sleep tonight but I want two man watch teams on all corners of the camp throughout the night." Evensk orders.

"Understood Colonel."

Evensk takes the opportunity as well and retires to his tent for the night.

* * *

The next morning Stone arrives to work to discover some interesting news. Grant informs him that a Russian scout team apparently stumbled across the transport that was carrying Krestov's chemical warhead.

"Looks like they reported in with the location and route of the transport but they never got word back. It's assumed that their transmission was delayed by the snow storm they were encountering." Grant explains.

"So what happened?" Stone asks.

"The scout team attacked the transport, they didn't want to let it get away I suppose. They were severely outnumbered but the warhead popped during the firefight, killed everyone there and spread for a good mile radius."

"Good thing it wasn't airborne when it detonated." Stone adds.

"Exactly, anyway when the Russians got the word they sent support to try and take possession of the warhead. Of course when they got there all they found was the remains of both their scout team and the C.R.A. personnel."  
"Well at least Ostrova can now redouble his efforts to find Krestov himself." Stone says.

"That's true, speaking of which I'm giving your team an unrelated assignment in Canada for a few days. However I'd like you to stay behind, I know you're still waiting for this Cuba lead to turn into something. So in case it does or something else comes up regarding the C.R.A. front I want you available." Grant states.

"Yes sir."

"Inform Hudson to report to my office in one hour for briefing."

"Copy that sir, oh I almost forgot. O'Bryan won't be able to go with them." Stone replies.

"Why not?" Grant asks.

"I suspended him for three days."

"What happened?"

Stone tells Grant about the incident the other night at the motel that resulted in O'Bryan's suspension from duty. "He'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Understood."

"I'll let Hudson know to be in your office in an hour." Stone says.

* * *

At zero eight hundred hours Evensk wakes up and orders Loyma to assemble the men for briefing. After dressing in a fresh set of fatigues Evensk puts on his beret and walks to the main tent. Loyma snaps at attention as well as the rest of the men as they see him approach.

"Colonel Evensk, the men are assembled sir."

"Thank you Major, comrades . . ." Evensk says in Russian. ". . .the missile base is operational and we are ready to begin. Our primary objective for this installation is bait; General Krestov wants the operative who stole the vial from us in the Koryaksiy Mountains. Lt. Karl Merov led a recon team to Washington in an attempt to find the operative and while the mission didn't succeed as we'd hoped a trail was left for the operative to follow us here to Cuba."

One of the troops raises the question of the vial's contents that was stolen. Evensk explains for those that weren't aware that Krestov was awaiting arrival of a chemical warhead that he was going threaten President Ostrova with if he didn't surrender.

"While the scud base was awaiting arrival of the warhead the General was personally awaiting arrival of the only counter measure known to resist the neurotoxin. This antidote was under guard by an armed convoy when this man, Evensk says pointing to a blown up image of Stone from the temporary airbase, infiltrated the convoy alone and stole the vial."

"One man did that against an entire convoy!?" another troopers asks.

"One man." Evensk says confirming the question. "And General Krestov wants him for target practice. So while the General moves forward with other plans to bring mother Russia back to her former glory, the General has tasked me with finding this agent."

Another question is raised this time concerning Krestov's motives; specifically the possible misuse of men, materials and C.R.A. funds on a seemingly vengeful and questionable mission.

"Take caution in how you speak about your leader Private!" Evensk says placing his hand on his holstered Dostovei. The General was a breath away from forcing Ostrova's surrender and achieving our primary objective and in one day this operative greatly undermined that chance. Now unknowingly somewhere within the last twenty-four hours the warhead was attacked by a small Russian force that we assume was a scout team. During the fight the warhead busted killing our team and theirs. So our chance of winning this revolution went from great to shitty in one day! How pissed off would you be." Evensk says.

"How do we know the U.S. will send the same agent here?" another trooper asks.

"We don't, even with the trail that Karl's team left behind it's possible that the U.S. will send military forces. That's why we have such a radical extraction plan in place, we're so close to the mainland they could have troops here within an hour or two. However unlike the Cuban missile crisis of the sixties we don't have any nuclear missile batteries stationed here. In a moment we'll set off a decoy explosion in the bone yard that should get the attention of American intelligence agencies. With any luck our mark will learn of the incident and be sent to investigate. If there are no other questions you may return to your posts." Evensk says wrapping up. "Major come with me please."

Loyma follows Evensk to the mobile comms unit they purchased along with the rest of their equipment. Evensk has the men running it check the radar for nearby surface contacts along the coast.

"No contacts sir." Says the trooper.

"Your mission is a go Major, you have your orders. Contact base for re-verification that the scope is clear once you're in place."

"Yes Colonel." Loyma says saluting him.

A half hour later the transmission comes in from Loyma at the bone yard. Evensk orders the comms men to check the radar once more. As before there are no contacts on the coast. "You may initiate Major." Evensk says into the radio.

Another half hour passes and Loyma and his team return to base camp. Loyma informs Evensk that the charges are set.

"Detonate." Evensk orders.

Even though the bone yard is two miles from base camp they hear the explosion.

"Put the base and the flight crews on alerts status." Evensk orders.

* * *

Washington D.C.- Omega Sector receives Intel reports about an explosion that occurred the northern coast of Cuba. With the O.S. satellite already searching the country Agent Dyson zeros in on the supposed coordinates of the blast. Hayes walks in the comms room a moment later asking for a report.

"The blast occurred on the coast, the source is undetermined but looks to be at an old military base." Dyson says.

"Scan the area for activity and let me know if you come up with anything." Hayes orders. She leaves the comms room and heads for Grant's office to suggest that the Kitty Hawk aircraft carrier and the Los Angeles class submarine be sent to the Cuban coast as a precaution. Grant agrees and puts in a call to the Secretary of Defense. Within the hour orders are sent down the chain of command and the two naval vessels plot a course for the Cuban coast.

Shortly thereafter Dyson calls Stone to the comms room with an update.

"What's up Sarah?" Stone says.

"Director Hayes asked me to scan the area where that bomb went off a while ago. I've been searching this old military installation that hasn't been in use for over thirty years and look what I found." Dyson says zooming in on an active base camp.

"C.R.A.?" Stone asks.

Dyson chuckles as she zooms in on a familiar face. "What do you think?" She says as Stone recognizes the face of Colonel Xander Evensk from his file.

"Would you look at that!" Stone replies.

* * *

"Pierce was right, Krestov is after me." Stone says pointing to Evensk's image via satellite while briefing Hayes and Grant on the situation.

"I don't believe it." Hayes says. "There's no chance this is just a coincidence."

"Nope, because after further scanning look who else turned up there." Stone says changing the slide on the display showing the image of Karl Merov. "Why else would Krestov send his X.O. so far away from their primary mission; this is personal for him."

"I don't see their what they hope to achieve; I mean they lucked out finding you here but you chased them out of the city. Why run to Cuba?" Hayes says.

"Maybe I didn't run them out of the city, maybe they wanted to leave a trail behind for me to follow." Stone theorizes.

"You think they planted the airline tickets to Key West?" Grant asks.

"Why not, point me south then set off a bomb to get our attention."

"Do they really think we'd send you there alone to investigate?" Hayes asks.

"I think that's what Michael is requesting Kim." Grant adds.

"That's crazy you'd be walking right into their trap, we'll let the military handle this."

"And therein lies the problem, we know they have missile batteries in place so their fortified pretty good, What we can't tell is whether or not they have any long range batteries or any chemical weapons. It's unlikely but if a full strike force is sent in they might get slaughtered or they might even launch against Key West or Miami. I'm not saying we shouldn't prepare a strike team but let me go in to recon the area and maybe I can disable some of those batteries. Then I can signal all clear and you can send in the cavalry." Stone explains.

"It's what we do Kim." Grant says subtly.

"I still don't like the idea of you knowingly walking straight into a trap." Hayes adds. "You'd be playing right into their hands."

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint." Stone says with a smile.

"I'll approve the mission but we'll have to get you in there via a non military aircraft. If they've gone to this much trouble to lay this trap for you then surely they'll be able to identify any military aircraft or naval contacts." Grant explains.

"What did you have in mind sir?" Stone asks.

* * *

Within the hour Stone is on board a government plane bound for Cancun, Mexico. With Grant still working on his insertion plans Stone is ordered to contact headquarters once he arrives at his hotel. He steps off the plane a few hours later wearing casual summer clothing and hails a cab to take him to his hotel. Once he checks into his hotel room he pulls out his laptop from its case and contacts headquarters. After the comms agents secures the connection he's put into a conference chat room with Grant who informs him Hayes is present as well.

_What's the plan for insertion sir?_ Stone says in the chat room. Grant begins the briefing explaining that a few months ago the C.I.A. made up a super constellation to pass as a commercial airliner in the Caribbean for a sting operation. The plane had since been stored at a private hanger in Cancun until its decommission or until they found further use of it.

_I've arranged for that plane to be used for your insertion however to keep up the appearance that the plane is indeed a commercial transport we've swapped it with a flight that leaving Cancun tonight for Miami._ Grant types into the chat.

After hearing the plan herself Hayes was stunned that Grant would risk the lives of civilian's to get Stone into Cuba. However she gives him the benefit of the doubt and asks for an explanation.

"That plane will be tagged with a commercial transponder; any radar equipment will identify it as a non-military aircraft. If Evensk was sent to lure Stone into their hands then he's not going to fire on a civilian airliner. Evensk knows if he were he'd have an entire battle group on his front door before he knew what hit him. Not to mention the fact that he would fail his mission." Grant says.

Grant goes back to the chat and informs Stone that there's a ticket for him on it's way to the hotel by courier.

_It's all been arranged, just board the plane on time and synchronize your watch to go off at 22:15. Shortly before that time the pilot will come on the PA system and inform the passengers of a course change they're forced to make due to bad weather ahead. When your watch signals you, discreetly make your way to the rear of the plane. The flight attendants won't know who you are until you approach them with this code phrase._ Grant says as he continues typing. _They've been briefed on the situation and one of them will take you to the rear cargo hold. Back there you'll find your gear and the controls for the retractable floor where you'll jump out._

Stone clicks on the attachment sent to his email and opens it finding a layout of the cargo hold. _Copy that, I see it._

_One of the flight attendants will need to close the door after you jump out. The plane will be flying at a maximum of ten thousand feet the entire flight._ Grant adds. _Once you've disabled the missile batteries give us the signal and we'll send gunships in from the Kitty Hawk to take out the base. They'll be aware of your presence there but not what you look like. Remember to use your green strobe to identify yourself; it will be attached to your web gear._

_Copy that, the Navy will give me a ride back to Miami right?_ Stone types in.

_Affirmative, the flight attendants will collect your carry on and turn it into airport security for holding until you arrive_. Replies Grant.

_Understood, so the flight's not for six hours what do I do 'til then?_

_Enjoy the afternoon, good luck Michael_. Grant replies.

_Thank you sir._

Stone takes the opportunity given to him and goes for a swim in the hotel pool then lies out in the sun for a while afterwards. As he walks towards the elevators to return to his room the gentleman at the front desk notices him and runs over stating that an envelope arrived for him by courier a moment ago. "Thank you." He says taking the envelope knowing it contains his airline ticket.

* * *

That night Stone boards the four-prop Super Constellation with the logo Air Caribbean written across the fuselage. Knowing he'll soon be sneaking through a Cuban jungle he puts on black jeans and a casual black dress shirt over a black tee before leaving the hotel. Almost an hour into the flight he notices the plane turning somewhat eastbound making its course change. As suspected moments later the pilot comes over the PA informing the passengers as such. However Stone knows the report about the bad weather is a cover for the new course. About twenty minutes later Stone's watch beeps twice indicating that he's approaching the drop zone. He stands up and walks to the rear flight attendants station to find two female attendants loading a cart with drinks for dispersal among the passengers. "Nice night to be out, wish I had a pair of wings so I could fly on my own." Stone says stating the code phrase identifying himself as the government agent. While Stone is aware the FA's aren't government personnel they have been informed of the situation and paid bonuses for their assistance. The brunette looks at the blonde and says she'll take him to the cargo hold. As they enter the cargo hold Stone shuts and locks the door behind them.

"So should I call you Agent or what?" The beautiful brunette says.

Stone almost instantly attracted to the brunette simply smiles for a second then finally formulates his words.

"Uh, just call me Stone, well Michael. . . Stone." He says offering his hand.

"Okay Michael Stone, I'm Robin McCord." She says smiling back as she shakes his hand. "So they didn't fully tell us what's going on, I'm hoping you will."

"Well not in full detail but I can tell you I'm about to jump out of this plane."

"What!?" Robin says shocked.

Stone grins at her surprise. "Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe." He kneels down and removes the carpet covering the retractable floor. Then he moves towards the starboard side of the compartment and removes a section of wall and retrieves a large black duffel bag.

"What's all that?" Robin asks.

Stone unzips the duffel and the first thing he removes is the parachute rig.

"Well I'm not here to commit suicide."

"Oh this is an airdrop, are you in the military?" Robin asks as Stone puts on the parachute.

"Formerly but this is not a military operation, I'm a government agent and I have a mission to complete down in Cuba." Stone explains.

"That's why we changed course isn't it."

"Very good." Stone says as he puts on a pair of black finger cut gloves and a wrist altimeter. Then he removes a smaller pack from the duffel as well as his jump helmet. He stows the exterior duffel back in its hiding place and then attaches the smaller pack to the front of his harness. He then shows Robin the controls for the floor pressing the green button to open the floor. As the air rushes out of the plane Robin instinctively grabs Stone's arm for support. She looks into his eyes for moment then snaps back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to having gaping holes in the planes that I work on."

Stone just smiles and says, "It's completely understandable. After I'm gone press the red button to retract."

"Okay." Robin replies.

As Stone was informed the Super Connie, as the plane is nicknamed, was never to fly above ten thousand feet. However the pilots were not informed to reduce speed until their instruments in the cockpit showed the jump floor being opened. Seconds later Stone notices the reduction in speed as he puts on his helmet, which is a similar model to the Viper helmet but in black like the rest of his gear.

"Will I see you in Miami?" Robin asks unsure why she's even asking.

Stone looks at her one last time before closing the visor on his helmet. "I'd bet on it!" He closes the visor and gives her a casual half salute, half wave. He spreads out over the open floor holding himself in place with his hands and feet, then seconds later he drops!

Seconds later Robin presses the red button retracting the floor. Once closed she replaces the carpeting then walks back into the main cabin. The blonde flight attendant walks up to her stating she's already collected the agent's carry on bag. Robin simply smiles realizing she'd forgotten that they would turn in his bag to airport security once they reach Miami.

"What are you smiling about?" the blonde asks.

"That's why he said he'd bet on it." Robin says realizing it's a good chance she'll see the handsome agent again.

"Bet on what?"

"Don't worry about it, I need inform the Captain that he's away." Robin replies.

* * *

Meanwhile Stone continues to descend towards the earth, he keeps an eye on his altimeter and before long he breaks through the clouds and can see Cuba below him. At four hundred feet he pulls his ripcord and descends slowly to the ground. Just before landing he cuts loose the pack attached to his chest. It falls some twenty feet below him still attached by rope to his harness. The pack lands just seconds before he does, he pulls the parachute to the ground the removes the harness. Before opening his pack he switches to the thermal setting on the helmet and scans the area. After finding no one in sight he removes the helmet and opens the pack containing his gear. He pulls out his web gear that contains a 9mm Beretta 92F holstered on his right hip. He then pulls out a Mac-10 Uzi and fastens a suppressor to it. Attached to the back of the web gear is a butt pack containing explosives, binoculars, a small med kit and a map of the area. Also among his effects are a compass, a field knife and a compliment of ten magazines for the Mac-10 and five magazines for his Beretta. About ready to head towards the C.R.A base he grabs the stick of black face paint and applies several streaks down his forearms and face for camouflage. He throws the jump helmet and wrist altimeter into the pack, checks his sidearm then loads one of the magazines into the Mac-10 and set off through the foliage.

* * *

Back in Washington Dyson is keeping watch over Stone's tracker as Hayes enters the room obviously expecting an update. She tells the Deputy Director that she just acquired a solid lock on his signal indicating that he's no longer airborne.

"He's a little over a mile from the base, it'll take him some time to get there." Dyson reports.

"Keep me informed, the Kitty Hawk is twenty miles off shore. They're standing by to deploy gunships and troops from Homestead Army base in Florida." Hayes explains.

"Understood ma'am." Dyson replies.

* * *

Stone reaches the base and pulls out his binoculars to scan the area. He's surprised to find more equipment deployed on the base than the satellite images had shown. Positioned to the north towards the sea are two ZSU Shilka tanks; also dispersed around the base are eight BM-21 light rocket launchers. Each truck carrying a payload of forty rockets! While he can't tell if anyone is manning the two surface-to-air ZSU tanks he does notice that the BM-21's are all currently unmanned. "Those gunships are toast, I've gotta take out those batteries before I call for support." He says to himself. He continues to scan through the base using the night vision setting on the binoculars then notices two Cuban Jet Ranger helicopters sitting on a small pad to the south.

He nears closer to the first ZSU tank and finds a C.R.A trooper patrolling the area. He scans the area one more time seeing ten to fifteen men scattered throughout the base. When the opportunity arises he sneaks up behind the lone sentry and snaps his neck! He drags the body back a few feet hiding it within the jungle foliage. Then he reaches into his butt pack and pulls out a block of C4; he plants it underneath the ZSU and sets it on a remote detonator. He makes his way down the western perimeter of the base placing C4 charges on three of the BM-21 rocket launchers. In the process he quietly disposes of five more troopers before being discovered.

"You freeze!" a trooper says in Russian just seconds before he's hit by Stone's Mac-10. Two more troopers come running and Stone takes them out as well. Seconds later four floodlights around the perimeter of the camp turn on as a voice comes over a loudspeaker.

"Search the camp, if our mark is on the premises I want him alive!"

Stone quickly assumes the voice is that of Colonel Evensk. He quickly shoots out the nearest floodlight then takes out another trooper nearby. He plants another C4 charge on the next BM-21 then spots several troopers heading his way. He grabs a grenade off the trooper he just killed and tosses it in their direction as he breaks for the jungle for cover. He runs back up the western side towards the way he came in but suddenly another group of radicals block his path and begin firing. He ducks behind a concrete wall of an old structure and fires back. He reloads the Mac-10 already down three magazines. Pinned down he presses the detonator for the ZSU tank behind the troopers; the explosion wipes them out as well as a nearby structure it was positioned next to. Stone makes for the jungle but not before initiating the signal beacon on his tracker.

* * *

Meanwhile in the comms room at headquarters Dyson receives the signal ping off of Stone's tracker. She informs Hayes immediately so she can send word to the Kitty Hawk to deploy the gunships.

Caribbean Sea – Twenty miles off the northern coast of Cuba the Captain of the Kitty Hawk aircraft carrier receives the order to deploy the rescue team. A flight of four Blackhawks loaded with Army Rangers lift off the deck accompanied by four Apache gunships for cover.

* * *

As Stone nears the jungle mass he sees a group of radicals checking the BM-21's for explosives. "Get away this one is hot!" says one of the troopers. Stone presses the detonator for it as well as the other three trucks he's already set explosives on. The blasts take out several more troops sending panic and confusion through the camp. He sees several more troopers heading his way as he makes for the jungle.

"There he is, after him!" another Russian yells to his comrades. He quickly scales a tree and awaits the enemy to pass beneath him. Within moments he sees a squad of radicals spreading out through the jungle. Completely camouflaged by the darkness they never spot him as they continue searching. He waits for the rear of the pack to approach, and then as they continue to spread out he takes aim at the rear trooper and puts two rounds in the back of his head. With so much jungle overgrowth he quickly jumps to a nearby tree and takes aim at another trooper. Thus far luckily none of their comrades heard or spotted them falling. Stone climbs down the tree and heads back south to the base as the squad continues deeper into the jungle. Stone steps back out of the foliage and spots a lone guard standing with his back to him. He sneaks up behind him, snaps his neck and then drags the body back into the jungle mass. He makes his way around to another BM-21 and is about to set another explosive as he spots a group of troopers nearby. He ducks around the front of the truck before they see him then he gets a radical idea. He puts away the C4 and climbs into the passenger side of the truck. He switches on the control panel for the rocket battery. As the mechanism hums to life the group nearby sees the launcher rotating towards them! They spot Stone in the cab just as he fires off a rocket in their direction. He then turns the sights of the launcher on the three BM-21's, a transport truck to the east, the other ZSU tank not to mention more troops provided they're not at close range. Amongst all the carnage he hears on of the Jet Ranger helicopters starting up and fires a rocket blowing it to bits. Finally having expended the truck's payload Stone hops out and empties his magazine on a group of radicals. He reloads again as he runs for cover behind an old structure. He comes out shooting again as he suddenly spots a familiar face across the camp. He locks eyes with Colonel Evensk then runs south for cover.

"Where are the rest of my men!?" Evensk yells at Loyma having just spotted the operative.

"They went into the jungle to search for the agent." Loyma says having not seen Stone himself just now.

"He's right there you moron! Radio them and get them back here now!" Evensk then grabs the mic for the PA and orders all troops to advance towards the south side of the base stating the operative was just spotted there.

Stone checks his watch realizing the choppers should be arriving soon, realizing he won't be able to make it back to the coast before they arrive he decides to make a break for the last Jet Ranger chopper sitting on its pad. He fires at two more troopers that approach then takes out another flood light, then loads the last magazine into the Mac-10. However before he can get the round chambered another trooper turns the corner. Stone drops the Uzi and grabs the barrel of the troopers AK-47 pointing it away from him. He then knees the trooper in the gut and elbows him in the face. The trooper falls to the ground as more advance, still holding onto the barrel of the rifle Stone uses it and takes out the troopers and puts two in the guy he just knocked down. He tosses the rifle once the mag is empty and grabs his Mac-10 and chambers the weapon. He pulls two grenades from the body and chucks one of them north. He uses the last magazine on a few more troops as he nears the Jet Ranger which surprisingly is still unmanned and unguarded. He ducks behind cover and discards the Uzi; he pulls his Beretta from its holster just as he spots the troops he evaded earlier emerging from the jungle. He takes out two troopers nearby then hurls the other grenade then continues towards the chopper. He ducks behind a jeep taking fire from the enemy; he fires back and reloads the pistol. Suddenly he feels the barrel of a weapon on the side of his neck! The trooper armed with an RPK orders him to stand up as he takes his Beretta. Before the soldier can yell to his comrades that he's captured the operative he hears the sounds of multiple helicopters nearby!

"Game over." Stone says to the trooper in Russian. Distracted by the flight of U.S. gunships Stone takes the opportunity and stabs the soldier with his field knife. He grabs the RPK and fires on more of the enemy just as he remembers his strobe and activates it sending out a pulsing signal beacon.

"There's our man but he's not outta the woods yet!" Says one of the Apache pilots as he fires it's 30mm chain gun at the C.R.A. troops.

"Looks like he's going for that Jet Ranger!" Says the gunner of the same Apache.

"Let's give him some cover!" the pilot replies.

After emptying the magazine on the RPK Stone picks up his Beretta and moves for the chopper. He makes it to the landing pad as he spots several radical retrieving RPG's to fire at the gunships. Stone takes out one of the RPG units as he hops in the Jet Ranger.

"Whoa RPG's! Drill 'em!" another Apache pilot says.

Stone fires up the Jet Ranger as he notices American troops advancing on the west and north sides of the base. He looks back towards where he spotted Evensk but realizes he probably evacuated by now. Almost ready for take off Stone spots a few troopers heading his way, not just to attack him but in retreat of the U.S. Army. Stone pulls his Beretta ready to fire but an Apache takes them out before they can fire. He increases power and lifts off the landing pad. Suddenly he notices a trooper to his left aiming an RPG at him!

"Oh crap!" Stone says pulling up hard on the stick. The nearby Apache takes out the Russian but not before the RPG goes off!


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

The projectile misses by a few feet hitting a section of the base wall behind the landing pad. Stone continues to ascend as the ball of flames rise below him, he gains some more altitude then heads north. He flies passed the Apache saluting the pilot and gunner who were looking after him. As he continues north he contacts the Kitty Hawk and informs them he's made his escape in an enemy helicopter.

"Good to hear Agent Stone, bring it on in and we'll get you on a plane to Miami." Says the control tower of the Kitty Hawk.

"With all due respect I'm going to take her to Miami myself, I have uh interests there that I need to see to right away. Please pass the word to Miami that I'm on my way."

"Negative Stone, Captain says they'll never let you land an armed enemy chopper at a public airport."

"She's not armed and they were already aware of the situation because they knew my flight would arrive with one less passenger. Airport police can secure the bird once I've set her down, now please pass the word along." Stone explains.

"Copy that Stone."

"Thank you Kitty Hawk."

It takes Stone nearly an hour to fly to Miami, once in range he radios the tower for permission to land. As instructed he sets down the Jet Ranger on an isolated part of the airport and finds a security detail awaiting him.

"Sir I'll need you to turn over your weapon and you gear please." Says one of the officers.

Stone complies slowly drawing the O.S. issued Beretta from its holster, he then removes the magazine and hands them both over to the officer. After removing his web gear the officers escort him to the control tower. Once there the tower chief dismisses the security and informs Stone that C.I.A. personnel are due to arrive the next day to take possession of their plane.

"There are very few Super Connie's still active today, I don't know why the C.I.A. chose to retrofit this one as they did." Says the tower chief.

Anxious for a chance to see the beautiful flight attendant he met on the plane Stone asks the tower chief for his help locating her.

"What's the deal you like this girl or something?"

"Something like that, did she already fly out again?" Stone says.

The tower chief checks the schedules and finds that she's done for the night; he suggests that she'd be in the flight attendants lounge if she hasn't already left the airport. He picks up the phone and calls the lounge to ask for her, a few seconds later he tells Stone that she's there but on the phone at the moment.

"Do you want me to hold for her?"

"No just show me where the lounge is." Stone replies. "Do you have my things?"

"Come with me." The tower chief says leading Stone to his office. He opens a locker-sized safe in the back of the office and hands Stone his bag. "If you going after this girl you might rethink the face paint."

"Right." Stone says almost forgetting he still had the black camouflaged paint on his face. The tower chief leads him just outside his office to a wall map of the entire airport and shows him where the lounge is located. "Thanks again."

Stone steps into the nearest restroom, removes his black dress shirt and wets it in the sink. He uses it to wipe off the black paint on his face and forearms then pulls out a fresh shirt from his bag. He runs a comb through his hair and slaps on a quick splash of cologne then trashes the old shirt and heads for the lounge. He steps off an escalator as he quickly finds the entrance to the lounge. He walks towards it and spots a few FA's exiting the door; the last one out the door is McCord. She continues chatting with her coworkers just as she spots Stone walking towards her. She says her goodbyes to her friends then walks towards him.

"Michael Stone, somehow I knew I'd see you again."

"Well that's a good thing I suppose, right?" Stone replies smiling.

Robin returns the smile then subtly asks if he accomplished his mission. Stone informs her that he did however his target got away.

"So this guy you're chasing, who is he?" Robin asks.

"Oh lets not talk shop, how would you like to get a drink with me?"

"It's after midnight."

"I hope that's not a no?" Stone hesitates for a moment. "I tell you what, I'm staying here at the airport Hyatt tonight. I know for a fact their bar is open until two."

"You're staying at the Hyatt?" Robin asks curiously.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm staying there too."

"Really, well then what do you say?"

"Why do I get the feeling you know more about me than I do you?" Robin says smiling.

Stone laughs just stating it's a happy coincidence as they walk towards the airport sky rail, an elevated monorail, the sky rail connects all the terminals of the airport together as well as the Hyatt hotel itself. They board the sky rail as it makes its way towards the Hyatt.

"So where are you from Michael?"

Stone tells her he's from Springfield, IL originally but currently he lives in Alexandria, VA.

"You're kidding right?" Robin says.

"No, I'm stationed in D.C. Why?"

"I'm actually heading there tomorrow, I'm starting a new job at Dulles International. Well it's actually just a transfer but it's more money, anyway Dulles will be my new hub."

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it." Stone says smiling.

After a short ride they step off the sky rail and walk into the hotel. Stone suggests they go ahead and check in to their respective rooms before heading to the bar. They find a seat in the sparsely occupied bar and a waitress comes over to take their order.

"I'll have an amaretto sour." Robin says to the waitress.

Intending to order a scotch on the rocks Stone decides to have the same as Robin.

"So what is it exactly that you do Michael?" Robin asks once the waitress leaves.

"Actually I'm not permitted to discuss that with civilian personnel." Stone replies.

"So like you could tell me but you'd have to kill me kinda thing?" Robin says with a smile or her face.

"I wouldn't go that far but it's yeah it's classified."

"Well aside from jumping out of commercial airliners can you tell me anything?"

"I specialize in anti-terrorism."

"Wow, so . . . . . . . . wow." Robin says grasping the gravity of situation on the plane. "So you probably travel all over the world and speak a dozen languages right?"

Stone hesitates to answer when he spots the waitress coming over with their drinks. He takes a sip of his drink then answers. "I do travel a lot and I speak five other languages aside from English."

"Really, that was just a shot in the dark. Is French one of them, I'm fairly fluent in it?"

The thought of his cousin suddenly comes to mind when she mentioned she was surprised he hadn't learned French yet. At that moment Stone wishes he could answer affirmatively.

"Unfortunately no, I know German, Italian, Russian, Arabic and Korean."

"Impressive." Robin replies.

They spend another half hour talking as they finish their drinks then Stone escorts her to the elevators.

"So are you working your way to D.C. tomorrow?" Stone asks as they stop at the door to her room.

"No I'm deadheading, my flight's not 'til three so I'm gonna sleep in and do a little shopping before I head out. What about you, how are you getting home?"

"Well aside from the helicopter I flew here I'm traveling commercially the entire trip."

"You're a pilot too, you didn't mention that part."

"There's a lot about myself I haven't mentioned yet but if you'd like to meet me for lunch tomorrow I'll be happy to tell you some more."

Robin hesitates for a moment studying him. "Is Michael Stone even your real name?"

"Have lunch with me and you can find out."

"Deal. Shall we say noon?" Robin asks.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the lobby at noon. Goodnight Robin." Stone says as he walks back towards the elevators.

* * *

Stone wakes up around nine that morning and immediately calls the airport to speak with the tower chief. Through him Stone finds out what flight Robin is on and since Stone has an open-ended ticket he asks to be put on the same flight. As luck would have it the seat next to Robin's is available. He goes downstairs to the pool and swims a few laps then relaxes underneath the sun. He goes back to his room to change and decides on a pair khaki shorts and a white and blue hula shirt. He finds Robin waiting in the lobby a couple of minutes before noon. They get in a cab that takes them towards Miami Beach where they decide on a seafood and oyster bar. As they begin perusing the menu their waiter arrives to take their drink order. Robin orders a beer and Stone, somewhat surprised, does the same.

"Okay so let's have it?" Robin says looking up at him from her menu.

"What's that?"

"Your name, is it real or a cover?" Robin asks.

"Oh yeah," Stone says pausing for effect. "Yeah it's my real name."

"So how does that work, I mean couldn't that be dangerous for your loved ones?"

"Wow you're sharp as tack you know that." Stone waits to answer as he spots the waiter walking over with their beers. "My name has basically been erased from existence, all ties to my family have been severed on paper."

"So do you ever get to see your family?"

Stone goes on to tell her his cousin just moved to Alexandria so he's able to see her more often now. He explains how the rest of his family is back home in Springfield. After looking over the menu some more Stone orders a grilled salmon steak and lobster tail and Robin orders the stuffed flounder with roasted potatoes. After the waiter leaves to enter in their orders Robin asks if his family knows what he does for a living.

"They know to a certain extent."

"Which is?" Robin asks.

"Well they know I'm a field operative for an intelligence agency but they don't know what agency or exactly what I do on a normal basis."

"I bet they're all real proud of you huh."

"Yeah I suppose, I know my mom worries about me though." Stone says.

"What mother wouldn't in your line of work, speaking of which how did you get into that?"

Stone tells her about his service in the Marine Corps and that he was recruited into his current occupation after his discharge.

"I think my mom worries less these days since I usually have my team watching my back."

"Your team?" Robin says surprised.

Stone explains while this was his second of two solo missions he's been on in the past week he rarely operates alone anymore. He then tells her that he's not only a field operative himself but also a team leader with five men directly under his command.

After lunch they get a cab back to the hotel and they step into the elevator together.

"I've got to hurry or I'll miss my flight out." Robin says getting her room key out of her purse.

"Okay so I'll make this short, since you're moving to the D.C. area . . . "

". . . . sure, I'd like to see you again." Robin says cutting him off.

"Great."

"Give me a few days to get settled into my new place then give me a call." Robin says handing him a piece of paper with her cellular phone number on it.

The elevator doors open and she steps out still holding his hand, she smiles at him then walks down the hall.

"Until then." Stone says smiling knowing he'll surprise her shortly when he boards the same plane.

He goes up to his room and before heading back towards the terminal he checks his messages on the computer. He finds a message from headquarters stating that five C.R.A. troops were captured during the siege on the base in Cuba. Unfortunately Evensk was not one of them, however Stone isn't surprised by that fact. The one piece of bad news within the message is that one Apache helicopter was shot down by an RPG unit. He reads on to learn that the gunner died in the crash but luckily the pilot was pulled from the wreckage in time and is recovering in the infirmary on board the Kitty Hawk. He sends a quick message back stating he'll be on a plane heading home within the hour. He then packs up his stuff and heads for the sky rail, after passing through security under the guise of a normal traveler he finds a seat at the appointed gate. He looks around for Robin but doesn't spot her until airline personnel begin the boarding procedure. By the time he steps on the plane and finds his seat he sees Robin already settled into hers reading a magazine.

"Is this seat taken?" he says stowing his bag in the compartment above. She looks up from her magazine briefly and replies no then looks back a second time after realizing whom is asking.

"Michael, how did . . . are you following me?" She says playfully with a smile.

"A perk to having government credentials, however the seat actually was available so I took it."

"Why didn't you tell me at lunch that we were on the same flight?" Robin asks.

"This was more fun."

The non-stop flight lasts almost four hours and the two spend the entire time getting to know each other. By the time the captain states over the PA that they're starting their landing approach Stone is shocked at how fast the flight went.

"So I'm curious, you left Kansas City a few days ago and your moving to Alexandria, how are you getting all of your stuff moved?" Stone asks.

"I got one of those portable storage containers dropped off at my place in Kansas City, packed up all my stuff and they came and picked it up before I left for work. I've got my new apartment already lined up I just can't get in it 'til morning but the storage company is supposed to drop off the container tomorrow." Robin explains.

"What about your car?"

"Two of my girlfriends from back home are driving my car out to me, I've got a hotel room for us tonight just down the street from the apartment. In fact I called them before I left for the terminal and they were somewhere in West Virginia so they should be getting close to D.C. by now." Robin adds.

"That's nice of them." Stone replies.

"Yeah, in return I got them a free flight back home but they're gonna stay and help me settle into my new place before they head back."

"Perk to working for an airline huh?" Stone says.

"Yeah." She replies with a smile.

"Sounds like you have nice friends."

"Yes I do, I'm gonna miss not seeing them as often as usual though."

Twenty minutes later Michael and Robin walk out the main entrance of the airport and she asks him if he'd like to share a cab. He regretfully declines and tells her he already has someone picking him up. He hails a cab for her though just as he notices Hudson's 300ZX pulling up to the curb.

"Well it's been interesting Michael. I feel like I've known you for years and it's not even been twenty-four hours since we met."

"Yeah I had fun."

"Well anyway call in a few days and we'll go out." Robin says giving him a hug.

"Looking forward to it." Stone says as she steps into the taxi. He waves goodbye to her as it drives off then walks over and gets into Hudson's car. As he closes the door he looks over at Hudson who has a big grin on his face. "What?" He studies his friend for a moment suddenly realizing what he is thinking. "It's not what you think."

"Who is she?" Hudson asks as he pulls into traffic.

"She's the flight attendant from the plane I jumped out of last night." Stone replies.

"Wow, talk about setting a good first impression."

Stone goes on to tell his friend the whole story including how his mission in Cuba went. "How was your Op in Canada?" Stone asks.

"Uneventful." Hudson replies.

* * *

The next morning at headquarters he gives his full report to Grant and Hayes.

"Sounds like you didn't leave much for the Army to deal with once they got there." Hayes says.

"If that was true that Apache wouldn't have been shot down." Stone replies solemnly.

"Touché, well anyway the five troopers that were captured are being held at Guantanamo Bay for questioning for the time being. However we don't suspect we'll get much Intel from them." Hayes replies.

"Michael, given the lengths they've taken thus far to find you plus the fact that you walked right into their trap and they still let you slip through their fingers; I would strongly suggest you keep an active tracker on you at all times." Grant says. "They could very well send more men here to find you, so watch your back."

"Copy that sir." Stone replies.

"I'd also keep an eye on your cousin, I know you said Karl didn't follow her that day but that doesn't mean there wasn't another pair of eyes on her somewhere." Hayes puts in.

"I think that's all for now, dismissed. And Michael," Grant says.

"Sir?"

"Good job."

"Thank you sir." Stone replies.

* * *

Khantayka, Russia – After a successful yet close escape from the missile base and a very long flight home Colonel Evensk is returning to the Citadel to report his failure in Cuba. The double doors to Krestov's office are opened by the guards the moment Evensk steps off the elevator. Still wearing the same fatigues from Cuba he walks into his superior's office and stands at attention in the center of the room. As usual Evensk finds his superior sitting in his chair facing the window.

"I trust you succeeded." Krestov says from behind his chair.

Evensk pauses for a second before responding. "No General, I regret to inform you that I failed my mission." He pauses for a brief moment then says. "And I'll accept the consequences." Evensk draws his DD44 Dostovei and places it on Krestov's desk. Expecting nothing less than a quick execution by his superior for his failure Evensk is relieved yet surprised by the general's response.

"There's no need for that Colonel. Your discipline and example are honorable but you're no pawn. I've never thought of you as expendable my friend." Krestov says finally rising from his chair. "Besides we both knew from the start the chances of this mission succeeding were slim to none." Krestov walks around to his subordinate and hands him back his sidearm.

"Thank you General." Evensk replies holstering the weapon.

"Did you even see this man?" Krestov asks.

Evensk informs the General that trail the recon team left behind succeeded in luring the operative down to Cuba.

"I locked eyes with him from afar but shortly after that I was forced to escape, American military forces were advancing on the base. Seven of us, including myself, escaped to the airstrip where our plane was stashed."

"Did we learn his identity?"

"No General." Evensk replies.

"Casualties?"

"Unsure sir, I'd estimate three quarters or more of my force were killed and the rest either missing or captured by the U.S."

"Did all of your officers escape with you?" Krestov asks.

"Yes General."

"Good."

"How goes the Vosk project?" Evensk asks changing the subject.

"Very well, Major Divinska is nearing its completion. He has performed nicely in your absence."

"That's good to hear, I assume I'll be resuming my post there?"

"Negative, I have more pressing matters for you to oversee. Since we lost the chemical warhead I've been working on a plan to take its place. As difficult as it was to procure that warhead we would need many if we were to eventually strike America and England once our occupation of Russia is assured." Krestov explains.

"Yes General." Evensk says unsure where the line of thought is taking him.

"So what is the one place in the world where we could find a payload of nuclear warheads?" Krestov asks.

Evensk has the answer almost instantly as he smiles at his superior. "A ballistic missile submarine, that's brilliant General!"

* * *

Four days later Stone cannot resist the urge any further and decides to call Robin for a date. He asks if she's free for dinner tonight and as luck would have it she tells him she is.

"I'm on my way to lunch with my friends right now then I'm taking them to the airport. Why don't you give me a call in a few hours and let me know where to meet you." Robin says.

"Sounds like a plan." Stone replies.

"Okay talk to you later, bye."

Later that night while getting ready for his date Stone gets a call from Amberly.

"Hey Jason and I want to take you up on your offer, there's several good Big Ten games on Saturday night."

"That's fine with me, why don't you come over around six and bring dessert with you." Stone replies.

"Sounds good, so what are you up to tonight?" Amberly asks.

"I'm actually on my way out right now, I've got a date tonight."

"Good for you, what's her name?"

"Robin."

"How did you meet her?" Amberly asks.

"Let me get back to you on that I'm actually walking out the door now."

"No problem, hey ask her to come Saturday I'd love to meet her."

"Okay, I've gotta go I'll talk to you later." Stone says.

Shortly thereafter he meets Robin in the bar of a local steakhouse, he's stunned when he spots her sitting at the bar wearing a long red skirt and black top. "Did you start without me?" He says noticing she is sipping a green Midori sour. She steps off the bar stool and gives him a hug as their waiter leads them to their table. "Wow, I gotta say you look gorgeous tonight." Stone notices her blushing slightly as she says thank you.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome, that color looks good on you." Robin says admiring his deep blue dress shirt.

"So did you get all moved in to your apartment?"

"Yeah we got the storage container unloaded that first day and already got all my stuff setup which gave me and my friends time to hang out." Robin replies.

As it turns out Robin's new apartment is only a few miles away from his own. They talk and order surf and turf for dinner, halfway through Stone invites her to dinner at his place on Saturday.

"My cousin and her husband are coming over and I'm gonna make chili; we may watch a football game."

"You cook?" Robin asks.

"Yeah I cook a few things pretty well, chili seems to be my specialty though."

"I think chili is every guy's specialty." Robin replies with a smile.

Stone can't help but laugh realizing that's probably true, however Robin accepts. After dinner he walks Robin to her car and gives her directions to his apartment.

"I had fun tonight." He says

"Me too, I'm looking forward to Saturday. Do I need to bring anything?" Robin asks.

"Just yourself."

She says goodnight and gives him another hug, as she pulls out of the embrace she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He waves goodbye as she backs out of the parking spot and drives off.

* * *

Throughout the week Krestov and Evensk continue their plans for acquiring nuclear weapons. With plans to capture the American operative on hold their new plan, if successful, will give them possession of sixteen SLBM nuclear missiles. Intel from C.R.A. spies within the Russian military report that a new Delta IV class submarine has been built in Severodvinsk; which is located some six hundred miles north of Moscow on the White Sea. With the boat scheduled to be put to sea within the week. Krestov plans to have a team assigned to the ship's crew. Once out to sea the C.R.A. crew will take over the ship and rendezvous with Evensk and his team. While Krestov would love to simply turn the boat around and order a launch against Moscow he knows the Russian navy would hunt down the sub within days and sink her, which would result in the loss of the ship's nuclear payload. Instead the plan is for the team to wait 'til the ship is within international waters and then take control of it.

"I've sent a message to my contact within the Navy, hopefully he'll be able to get our men assigned to the boat. However if he cannot get Vasoli assigned as Chief of Weapons Control this endeavor may be all for not." Krestov explains.

"I understand, Chief of Weapons is the only one on board the ship with the code to missile fire control, not to mention the weapons locker the team would need access to in order to take over the ship." Evensk replies.

"Correct." Krestov replies. He goes on with his briefing stating that if they succeed in taking the ship Evensk and his team will board the sub via DSRV mini-subs from one of their own cruisers. The mini-subs will be placed aboard the Moskva, a helicopter cruiser named after its class. The flight deck will be fitted with two hydraulic cranes with which the mini-subs will be launched from. Evensk asks why they are going to such lengths to use the mini-subs when the Delta could simply surface for boarding.

"If there are surface contacts within range they would identify the Moskva very quickly as a C.R.A. vessel, Ostrova and the U.S. knows we're trying to acquire nuclear weapons. This way the Delta can stay submerged and out of sight the entire time."

"What about the mini-subs, they'll stand out on deck like a sore thumb." Evensk replies.

His superior informs him the rescue subs will be covered until launch and hope to pass them off as exterior ballast or fuel tanks. While the Moskva typically carries five Hind-D attack choppers only three will be aboard to make room for the mini-subs.

"I'll oversee the rest of the details from here, let me know as soon as the cranes are completed." Krestov says.

"Yes General."

* * *

Two days later Stone is home awaiting his guests and already busy in the kitchen making his world famous chili, as he likes to call it. In the background the sportscasters on ESPN discuss the upcoming games as he stirs in some salt, cayenne pepper and other spices to the concoction. He hears a knock at his door and is glad to see that Robin is the first to arrive.

"Hey you." He says as she walks in and hugs him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have whatever the cook is having." She says.

"One bud coming up!" Stone replies pulling a bottle of beer from the freezer.

"Nice place." Robin says looking at Stone's pictures scattered throughout the bookshelf.

"Thanks." He says handing her the Budweiser.

She takes a drink as she notices one of Stone as a young boy sitting next to a slightly younger girl. Stone tells her that's his cousin Amberly then points to Amberly's wedding photo.

"I missed her wedding by like five minutes, I was on my way to the church and got called on assignment." Stone says.

"That's too bad." Robin says looking at another wedding photo of Amberly's with two women on each side. Stone points out that the one on the left is Amberly's mom and on the right is his.

She continues looking up and down the bookshelf seeing pictures of young Michael as well as one in his Marine dress blues.

"I like this one!"

"Yeah?" Stone says taking a swig of his beer.

"That uniform definitely works for you!" She says with a big smile. "Are these guys your team?"

Stone notices the one she's referring too, with Shadow at the bowling alley.

"Yup." He says pointing out their names.

She then spots another one of Stone in his normal Marine uniform standing with his mother. He tells her that was taken the day he came home after his discharge. Robin suddenly realizes one thing missing from all of the pictures on the bookshelf. Not a single photo has Stone's father in them; she then also realizes that Stone has yet to talk about his father since they've met. She's about to ask about his father when there's a knock at the door. He opens the door for Amberly and Jason and finds his cousin holding a large platter of cookies.

"Wow you've been busy." Stone says knowing his cousin loves to bake.

"Is she here yet?" Amberly says obviously excited to meet her cousin's new love interest.

"Calm down girl!" Stone says jokingly. "Yeah she's here."

Stone introduces his cousin and Jason to Robin and vice versa. As Amberly begins chatting with Robin Stone runs back to the kitchen to check on his chili.

"Need any help?" Jason says following him into the kitchen.

"No I think I'm good, should be ready in ten minutes or so. There's cold beers in the freezer if you want one."

"Absolutely. She's pretty, where'd you meet her?" Jason asks.

"Airline, she's a flight attendant and I jumped out of her airplane." Stone replies.

Jason nearly chokes on his beer in confusion. "You jumped out of her airplane? That's not like some new metaphor for sex is it?"

Stone simply chuckles but says no as he stirs his chili in the crock-pot. Once ready Stone dishes out chili for everyone. "There's Fritos, shredded cheese, mustard, black olives, onions, cornbread and crackers. Whatever you want with or on your chili, just have at it."

The four sit in the living room chatting as an Ohio State Buckeyes game begins. For the most part only Stone and Jason pay attention to the game as the Buckeyes kick off to Penn State. Somewhere in the second quarter Stone dishes himself out some more chili, this time putting Fritos chips, shredded cheese and mustard over it.

"Anyone need another beer?" he asks grabbing one himself.

"I'll take one." Jason says.

Throughout the night Robin watches Stone seeing a different side of him for the first time as he interacts with his cousin. The four dig into the platter of cookies Amberly made as the game goes into half time with the Buckeyes in the lead by fourteen points.

The game ends around ten pm but the four continue chatting up 'til midnight when Amberly and Jason leave.

"Good chili Michael, thanks for having us over." Jason says reaching into his pocket for his car keys.

"Your welcome."

"Your ready to go babe?" Jason says to Amberly who is still chatting with Robin.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Robin maybe we can double date sometime."

"That sounds like fun." Robin replies.

Stone walks her cousin to the door as Robin takes a seat on the couch.

"Call me tomorrow." Amberly whispers to him wanting to know more details about his relationship with Robin.

"Alright, goodnight guys." He closes the door behind them then walks back into the living room to clean up. "So what did you think?"

"They're very nice. I can tell she loves you a lot but you don't seem like cousins, more like siblings." Robin replies as she stands to help him clean up.

"No, no sit down." He says referring to her attempt to help clean up. "Yeah that's cause we're both an only child and we grew up living less than a mile from each other."

"Oh that explains it."

"Yeah, I mean we went to all the same schools and had several mutual friends growing up."

"So since high school you haven't gotten to see her much until she moved to D.C." Robin says.

"Yup, I joined the Marines right after graduation, after my discharge I spent the summer at home and got to see her a lot. Course she'd been a lab tech for three years already so she had to work but we still go to hang out. Then at the end of the summer I moved out here, was in training for a month and since then I barely got to see her once a year if that." Stone explains.

"So you guys are kind of like reconnecting huh?"

"No I don't see it that way, we were tight at it is our lives just took different paths for the first time. I'm glad that she's here though, it's been weird not seeing my family as often as I used to." Stone replies as he loads the dishwasher.

"So you told me about your mother's side of the family but you've never mentioned anything about your father." Robin says.

Stone hesitates for a moment as his memory flashes back to that horrible day. Robin notices his pause and almost regrets having asked him.

"I didn't mean to push." She says giving him a way out.

"Um, no . . I'm just trying to figure out where to start." He starts the dishwasher and turns off the kitchen light as he takes a seat on the couch next to her.

"Um, it was July 4th, 1975. My parents took me out to the park to watch the fireworks. It had been a great day, I'd been swimming with my dad and the whole family had a barbeque that night then we all went out to watch fireworks. Anyway I was up way past my bedtime and my dad finally put me to bed around eleven. He would always stay in my room until I fell asleep and I guess it was a quarter after eleven he finally left to go to bed himself. I was asleep maybe ten minutes but it felt like a couple of hours when I heard something break in the living room, which is what woke me up. My bedroom door was slightly open and I sat up in bed and saw my dad fighting a burglar. My mom had called the police from her room and there happened to be a patrol car two blocks away. I got up and stood in the doorway watching my dad fight this guy . . . . then I noticed the intruder had a gun." Stone says.

"Well my dad was an ex-marine, in fact his tour in Vietnam ended in '70 just two weeks before I was supposed to be born. Well I was born almost two weeks early as luck would have it."

"Oh wow." Robin replies. As Stone continues the story Robin begins to suspect why there are no pictures of Michael's father on his bookshelf.

"Well luckily he made it just in time, about fifteen minutes before I was born actually. Amberly's mom picked him up at the airport and brought him to the hospital.

Well as a former marine he wasn't about to give in to this guy without a fight but uh, maybe he should have." Stone's voice quivers a bit trying to hold back his emotions. "The gun went off and I watched as two bullets burst out of my dad's stomach."

"Oh my." Robin says putting her hand over her mouth having feared the worst.

"Before the guy could even take a step two cops showed up at the door and arrested him. He's still in jail back in Illinois, anyway the bullets ripped through my dad's stomach and left kidney. He, he never had a chance. I ran down to him and hugged him, he looked up at me and was able to get out four last words."

"Which were?" Robin asks.

"I love you Michael." He says looking directly at Robin. A single tear begins to build in his left eye but he blocks it away before it can trickle down his face. "That was twenty four years ago."

"I'm so sorry Michael." Robin says taking his hand in hers. "It must have been so hard growing up without a father."

"Well uncle Jeff was there for me a lot, that's Amberly's father. Course he's not my uncle by blood but he loved me like a son. I guess that's also why Amberly and I are so close because he was a father to both of us. So I did have a father figure growing up but it wasn't the same. There were a lot of hard times when I needed my dad and Jeff was there for me but it was never the same." Stone continues telling her stories about his childhood. Eventually he works his way up to his high school years.

"I remember one day about two weeks or so before my eighteenth birthday I went to see my youth pastor at church. By that point in my life I felt really lost, I'd always done pretty good in school but I had no idea what my future was going to be like."  
"Now wait your birthday is on July. . . ."

"Twentieth." Stone says finishing her sentence.

"So it was the around the same day your father died, thirteen years ago." Robin realizes.

"Yeah, the exact day."

Stone goes on telling her he'd known the pastor for three years and he'd never known about his dad.

"Anyway I told him the entire story and after awhile I was crying my eyes out. He sat down beside me, gave me a hug and then prayed with me. After I got myself back together he suggested maybe I should approach my future as my father did his, that way I could not only live by his example but also keep his memory alive. That's when it hit me, I was gonna join the Marines!"

Robin smiles at him as he continues on.

"After that day I never had a doubt, I was intent on following in his footsteps."  
"What did you mother think about it?" Robin asks.

"Oh like any mother she was concerned but after she found out why I was doing it she told me she was very proud of me. Of course I didn't follow completely in his footsteps, I followed my own interests and wanted to fly jets."

"Your dad wasn't a pilot?"

"No he was in the infantry, recon. Anyway I flew Harriers and F-18's mostly and was sent overseas when the Gulf War started. I flew at least sixty missions in Desert Storm."

"Wow, you never got shot down did you?" Robin asks.

"Actually I did, once." Stone tells her the story of the night he was flying his Hornet into the desert on a bombing run. Iraqi Migs ambushed his squad and he was shot down after taking out two of the bogies himself. He landed in the desert and was captured within an hour. "They took me to a POW camp somewhere in the desert where they had three more of our men held prisoner. Two of them were Army the third was Air Force, anyway two days later I helped them escape and we're were picked up by a U.S. tank battalion the next day. The Navy awarded me with the Silver Star a week later. You know the rest from there more or less. I was discharged after six years then recruited by the agency I work for now."

"Wow, I was wondering why there weren't any pictures of you father on your bookshelves." Robin states.

Stone simply smiles and states his favorite picture of his dad is on his nightstand next to his bed. He also produces a scrapbook from within the bookcase and opens the first page displaying a picture of his dad in his Marine dress uniform.

"Wow you look so much alike." Robin says glancing back up at the photo of Michael in his dress uniform. Robin flips through the photos of young Michael and Henry Stone.

"Oh I almost forgot, the day I came home after my discharge I went to see the guy who killed my dad. I guess he was in his early forties by then. I was still wearing my uniform when I went to the prison; he was shocked when he found out who I was. He's still serving a life sentence, anyway I told him he was safer in jail because if he ever escaped . . well I basically implied that I'd kill him."  
"You didn't mean that did you?" Robin asks.

"At the time I did but now I wish I hadn't made the comment."

"Did your mother know that you went to see him?"

"Hell no, Amberly picked me up at the airport and I made her take the detour to the prison. She's the only one who knows about that, to this day I don't think she understood why I needed to see him."

They stay up 'til nearly three am talking when Robin finally decides to call it a night. Stone escorts her to the door but hesitates to open it.

"Listen, aside from that pastor I've never told anyone about my dad, no one outside of family knows except for him."

"I'm glad you shared it with me, I could see in your eyes that's it's hard for you to talk about it." Robin replies.

"It is but I think you made it a little easier, thank you."

Robin gives him in a firm embrace then pulls away slightly as their eyes meet. They both lean into the kiss at the same moment. What lasts maybe fifteen seconds seems like an eternity.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow?" Robin replies afterwards.

"Okay, goodnight." Stone watches her get in her car and drive off. He shuts the door then goes to bed. He lies down on his bed then looks over at the picture of his dad and himself at age four. He breathes a long deep breath feeling a tremendous weight having been lifted from his heart. "I love you dad." He says out loud as he drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Stone sleeps in that morning until about ten am, seeing as how he has the day off he decides to spend the morning cleaning his apartment since he never knows when he'll have the chance to do it again. A little after noon Hudson shows up at his door wondering what his plans are for the day.

"I don't really have anything planned, I just finished cleaning the apartment so I'm basically free the rest of the day." Stone informs him.

"So how did last night go?" Hudson asks knowing Stone had company the night before.

"Good, Robin came over and met my cousin and her husband. We watched the Ohio State game and just hung out." Stone replies.

"Well I've got a date tonight but I'm free all afternoon do you want to go bowling?" Hudson asks.

Before he can answer Stone's phone rings. "Hold that thought." He picks up the phone and finds Robin on the other end. As Stone takes the call in his bedroom Hudson flips on the TV and takes a seat on the couch.

"I gotta tell you I slept great last night, it felt really good getting all that out of my system." Stone says.

"I bet, it's good to get stuff off your chest and I saw whole side of you last night I hadn't seen yet." Robin explains.

"Oh yeah? I hope it's a side you liked."

"I liked it very much, what are your plans for today?" she asks.

"Well my partner is over here asking me the same, he's free for the afternoon and wants to hang out."

"That's nice, well would you like to meet me for dinner tonight, my treat." Robin says.

"Sure, where and when?" Stone asks. She gives him the time and name of a restaurant she's wanted to try since she moved into town.

"Have fun with your friend today and I'll see you tonight." She says.

"Why don't I just pick you up?" Stone replies.

"Okay, see you tonight then." She says giving him the address.

"Can't wait, bye." He walks back into the living room and tells Will he's free for the afternoon as well. "Looks like I've got a date tonight too, let's go bowling."

* * *

Somewhere on the Arctic coast in northeastern Russia, the C.R.A. helicopter cruiser Moskva is being fitted with two hydraulic cranes that will be used as a mini-sub deployment system. Colonel Evensk is supervising the final stages of the construction personally.

"Colonel, it appears we are ahead of schedule. We'll meet your deadline with a few hours to spare." States the foreman of the construction crew.

"Very well." Evensk replies then turns to Loyma. "When do the mini-subs arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning sir."

"Colonel, I've got General Krestov on the line for you." Says one of the radicals manning the comms station.

Evensk walks over and takes the receiver. "General, we will be under way within forty eight hours."

"Very good, I have good news as well. I was successful in getting our team assigned aboard the Delta, especially Vasoli which will be serving as Chief of Weapons." Krestov explains.

"Excellent, when will Vasoli take over the ship?"

Krestov explains that he will wait until the Captain announces their orders for the voyage. "If the ship is heading west into the Atlantic he will wait until the sub is safely out of the Arctic. If it's ordered into the Pacific Vasoli will have no choice but to take control of the ship a few days early. "It will take a couple of days to get out of the White Sea so hopefully it'll will be going west."

"I understand, if he has to turn tail and run he may not escape to the Atlantic before the Navy discovers what's happened." Evensk replies.

"That's correct, launch as soon as you can and cease all communications from here on out. If the sub is ordered into the Atlantic you shouldn't have to wait long at the rendezvous point. Once you meet up with the Delta initiate your transponder and I will contact you for orders." Krestov replies.

"Yes General, we will not fail you." Evensk replies.

* * *

That night while getting ready for his date with Robin, Stone receives a call from Amberly. "So what did you think of her?" he asks.

"I thought she was great, she seems to be really into you, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A little over a week." Stone replies.

"Oh I thought it had been longer then that!"

"Nope, anyway she stayed here until about three am last night just talking. She asked about dad and I told her. . everything."

"Wow, you must really like her if you told her all that barely two weeks into your relationship." Amberly says. "But that's good, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So when are you seeing her again?"

"In about twenty minutes for dinner."

"Not wasting any time huh?" Amberly says.

"Well what's the point, with the situation I've been working on I might get called away anytime."

"Well that's true, oh I almost forgot. Jason and I found a church that we want to check out tomorrow. Do you two want to join us?"

"I'll ask I'm not sure when she starts back to work but I'll be there." Stone replies as she gives him the name and address.

"Okay well enjoy your evening." Amberly says.

Stone slaps on some cologne then leaves to go pick her up, he arrives at Robin's apartment and knocks on the door. She opens the door and steps into him with a kiss. "Hey you." She says afterwards.

"Hey yourself, you ready to go."

"Yup." She says locking the door behind her. She takes his hand as he escorts her to his Isuzu. Later at dinner he invites her to church with Amberly and Jason tomorrow. Regrettably she declines and tells him she has orientation tomorrow morning at eleven.

"So when do you actually go back to work?" Stone asks.

"I'll find out tomorrow, I should get my schedule for the next week or two."

* * *

The next morning Stone meets Amberly and Jason at church.

"Robin had to attend orientation this morning so she couldn't make it." Stone tells his cousin.

"That's too bad, so is she going to fly international?"

"I have no idea, she said she'll get a schedule today."

After the service Amberly asks Stone if he'd like to get some lunch with them, before he can answer his pager begins vibrating. Recognizing the number Stone walks to his car and grabs his cell phone to call headquarters. His call is routed directly to Hayes who tells him they have a lead on Krestov's location.

"Do you need me to come in?" Stone asks.

"Not at the moment, I just wanted to you be aware of what's going on in case we did." Hayes says.

"Copy that, I'm out with my cousin at the moment. Let me call you when I get home and you can fill me in."

"Sounds good." Hayes says.

Stone hangs up the phone then walks back to Amberly.

"Do you have to go to work?" she says.

"No it was just an update, I'm free for lunch."

He accompanies them to a Mexican restaurant for lunch then finally makes it home around 1:30. He immediately calls Hayes back for the details on the C.R.A. lead.

"We intercepted a transmission from a squad of Mig-25 fighters loyal to Krestov, hang on I'll play you the recording." Hayes says as she grabs the tape recorder. A moment later she plays the tape as Stone listens to the voice speaking in Russian.

"_This is Vosk leader four to Vosk base, we should have a visual of the runway in ten minutes_."

"_Copy Vosk leader four, there's one more squad of Mig-25's coming in after you then Vosk base will be complete. After you land report to . . . . .._"

"That's where the transmission cuts out." Hayes says. "Of course I don't speak Russian but I've seen the translation on paper."

"Sounds like they're building an airbase but I didn't hear anything that leads us to believe Krestov is located at this Vosk base. There's no mention of the Citadel in the transmission." Stone says.

"True but we got a fix on the transmission, forty miles east of Khantayka." Hayes replies.

Not knowing immediately where in Russia Khantayka is Stone grabs his world atlas from his bookshelf. Hayes tells him it's on the Yenisey River.

"The terrain through that region is quite mountainous and is usually blocked off by heavy snow during the winter. Of course at those altitudes it's winter nearly all year round." Hayes explains.

Stone finally finds the spot in the atlas. "Right smack in the middle of Russia almost, so are we going in?"

"We're using satellites to search a hundred mile radius from the point of the transmission. We also contacted Ostrova and informed him of the lead, he's mobilizing his special forces to search the region. If we find the Citadel the Russian's get first crack at it. However Ostrova did inform the President that if they fail on the first attempt or things get out of hand, he will not hesitate to call on the U.S. for assistance." Hayes explains.

"Awesome, so don't make any plans I can't break right."

"Right, oh also get this. Ostrova told the President if he does call on the U.S. for help he requested your participation as well."

"You're kidding?" Stone says.

"Not one bit, apparently Ostrova trusts you." Hayes adds.

"I'm honored but the man doesn't even know me."

"What can I say, actions speak louder than words." Hayes says.

"True, so I guess you'll let me know tomorrow if we have any updates?"

"Well no, Grant wants you to take tomorrow off. If this pans out you might be headed for Russia for who knows how long. And I agree with him so relax tomorrow and we'll call you if anything happens." Hayes replies.

"Understood."

Stone calls Robin next but there is no answer and assumes she is still at work, he calls Hudson as well but doesn't get an answer there either. Hoping to escape total boredom he changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt; grabs his mountain bike hanging in the hallway and heads out the door. He goes to the bike trails located near his apartment complex that spans a two-mile radius. As always he keeps his pager on him in case he's needed, he rides for two hours trying to escape the suspense of the new lead. It's times like these when Stone wishes he had a few friends outside of Omega Sector.

When he gets back home later he stows his bike back on the ceiling hooks and takes a shower. After which he checks his answering machine for messages but finds none, he lays down on his couch and turns on the TV and finds a Chicago Bears game on. However he falls fast asleep within twenty minutes exhausted from his ride.

A little after eight pm Stone is woken by a knock on his door. He gets up and opens the door to find Robin.

"Hey there you are, I was trying to call you earlier." Robin says noticing his hair in disarray. "You alright?"

"Yeah just fell asleep, come in."

"I didn't get home until after five and I saw you'd called. What did you end up doing today?"

"After church I had lunch with Amberly and Jason, then I went riding 'til about four then came home and fell asleep watching football. How was orientation?"

"It went longer than I thought but my first flight isn't until Friday. Anyway when I couldn't reach you I figured I'd go run some errands and thought you might want to get a bite to eat." Robin says.

"Yeah I'm starving, just give me a minute." Stone walks into his bathroom and combs his hair and puts on a different shirt.

They agree on a sub sandwich place nearby and Stone tells her his superiors have given him tomorrow off.

"That's a good thing right?" Robin asks.

"Well we got a new lead on the case I've been working on and so there's a possibility I might be called up on assignment soon. If so I could be away for a while, I'll try to leave you a message if it happens."

As they walk back to Robin's car Stone asks her out for tomorrow night as well but she declines stating some of the girls she'll be working with her offered to take her out tomorrow night.

"How about later this week?" Stone asks. "If I'm still in town that is."

"Sure."

Stone notices Robin holding her breath for a moment. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering, if you . . . . . don't make it back, how would I ever know?"

"Hudson would be the one to tell you." Stone replies.

"But you said he was a part of your team, what if neither of you make it back?"

"Good point, I will ask my Director to step in if that occurs. His name is Grant." Stone says then gives her a description of Grant. "I don't want you to worry about that though, I'm only the best because I work with the best."

"Are you always so cocky?" Robin says starting the car.

Stone leans over and stops her before shifting into reverse. "It's nice to know you're concerned about me." Stone begins to speak again but reformulates his words. "Look this may be too soon for you but I don't really want to see anyone else but you, I'm kind of crazy about ya."

"Me too, so I guess that's makes us exclusive."

"Sounds good." Stone says before he kisses her. "So don't worry, now I've got good reason to come back." He says smiling.

* * *

By the next day Colonel Evensk's team is in the final stages of the crane construction. His foreman informs him the cranes will be operational within the hour. With the mini-subs having arrived this morning Evensk orders a deployment test to be initiated once the cranes are operational.

"Mayor Loyma." Evensk says calling his X.O. "Inform Captain Pedori I want to see him."

"Yes Colonel." Moments later Loyma returns with the Captain of the Moskva.

"Captain, are all three aircraft prepped and ready for launch?" Evensk asks.

"Yes Colonel, as soon as the construction crew vacates the flight deck we'll land and secure the choppers aboard the ship." Pedori replies.

"Good, construction should be complete within the hour, if we have a successful test of the cranes we'll begin boarding procedures immediately."

"Understood sir, my crew is standing by. The ship itself is already stocked and prepped for launch itself, boarding procedures will not take long once initiated." Pedori adds.

"Very good Captain, dismissed." Evensk replies.

* * *

After an uneventful day off Stone returns to work Tuesday morning hoping for new information on the Krestov lead. Hayes informs him that Ostrova's forces are still searching but have been delayed by weather.

"We are sending a battle group to the northern coast though, per Ostrova's request. Ostrova still has dibs on the attack but he may call on us for air support." Hayes says.

"That's odd, he has fighters why wouldn't he use his own air force?" Stone asks.

"Because his nearest airbase to that sector is six hundred miles away and loaded with Mig-29's." Hayes replies

"Ah, dilemma!" Stone says understanding now.

"So anyway our battle group is headed for the coast off the shore of Dikson. This will reduce the distance to four hundred miles."

"With exterior fuel tanks and a minimum of four missiles the range on the F-18 is like fourteen to fifteen hundred miles." Stone states. "So it's not so much the distance just that Ostrova doesn't have any other nearby air assets aside from his own 29's."

"Exactly, you can imagine the confusion. Anyway if we go in and capture the airbase our pilots can land there if necessary." Hayes replies.

An hour later Omega Sector receives a report that the Russian scout team came across a security perimeter about ten miles northeast of Khantayka! Almost immediately Hayes and Stone are summoned into Grant's office for updates.

"We've been told that our allies haven't come across any radical opposition yet and luckily it appears no alarms were tripped. However they're moving forward and it does appear they've found a C.R.A. base." Grant says.

"Is it the airbase?" Stone asks.

"Unknown yet but they have heard aircraft nearby so it's a good chance. However I have a different theory." Grant replies. "Due to the terrain of the region I think it's a good chance that they just found the Citadel!"

"I suppose it's possible, so I gather my team's on alert?"

"Not yet, Ostrova still has first shot at Krestov but I wouldn't leave town until further notice, oh by the way Weiss was looking for you yesterday. He said for you and Hudson to go see him when you can." Grant adds.

"Cool, I think I have idea what he wants to see me about." Stone

Once dismissed Stone grabs William and heads downstairs to R&amp;D to see Weiss.

"Hey Jack, Grant said you wanted to see me and Will. Is this what I think its about?" Stone says.

Having not yet been introduced to the Viper, Hudson checks out the sleek red Honda.

"Yup, as promised . . . " Weiss says as he walks over to an object covered by a sheet. He pulls the sheet off revealing an addition to the Viper bike; this one a blue and silver Kawasaki Ninja! ". . . the Ninja." Weiss says. "She's got all the same functions as the Viper only due to structural configuration a few things were rearranged. For instance the Ninja only has one afterburner instead of two." Weiss briefs Hudson on the bike's features and as well as the matching blue and silver helmet. Afterwards Hudson takes it out for a test ride with Stone following on the Viper.

That night Stone makes another date with Robin for the next day, with her occupied for the evening he meets up with Hudson for a movie.

"So how are things with Robin?" Hudson asks as they walk into the mall where the movie theater is located.

"Excellent, we're officially exclusive now since the other night." Stone replies.

"After only two weeks?" Hudson says somewhat shocked.

"This is actually our second week but what can I say, we're really connecting you know. I even told her about my father."

"Wow, I've known you for a few years and I don't even know about your dad." Hudson says.  
Stone thinks about that fact for a moment and decides to share the story with Hudson.

"Well, you're my best friend Will I guess it's time you knew." Stone says as they step up to the box office.

They find they missed the seven-thirty showing and buy tickets for an eight-thirty. Luckily this gives Stone time to tell his friend the story. They find an empty seat in the food court and Stone shares the story with Hudson just as he did with Robin. Once done Hudson sits very still in shock and awe.

"Whoa, that explains a lot about you. You know since you never let out any details I always assumed you didn't have a good relationship with your father or maybe he ran out on you or something. I never expected this, I'm so sorry man." Hudson says empathetically.

"Thank you, as much I'd wish it never happened it's made me who I am." Stone replies.

"I can tell, that's why I said it explains a lot about you."

"You know it was much easier this time telling that story than when I told Robin." Stone adds.

"That's good though, right. I mean you should share that stuff." Hudson says noticing the movie is about to start soon.

As they walk back over to the theater Stone says, "Will you're the best friend I've ever had, I mean that."

"I know, I get that a lot." Hudson replies with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, at headquarters Stone learns the Russians have located the air base where the Mig-29's landed. Once further reports come in O.S. learns the base has thirty Migs stationed there.

"They found the airstrip but it's not much more than that, there's a small control tower a few hangars and a motor pool and it's fairly defended." Hayes informs going over the Intel.

"Are they going to attack?" Stone asks.

"Not yet, they're still searching the area for the base itself. They want to make sure what they're up against if they do attack; especially if they've found the Citadel. If they have the base is nearby and they'll do a full recon of the area first." Hayes explains. "I'll call you if anything more happens tonight."

"You working the late shift tonight?" Stone asks.

"Until the situation de-escalates, yes. We're currently at Defcon 3." Hayes replies.

"Cool, well I'll be out tonight but I have my pager." Stone says.

"Plans with Hudson?"

"No I have a date."

"Oh I hadn't heard; who is she?" Hayes asks curiously.

"Her name is Robin." Stone says as he briefly tells her about Robin and how they met.

* * *

That night Stone drives up to Robin's place to pick her up just before six pm. Earlier Robin had mentioned an interest in seeing a new temporary exhibit at the Smithsonian Art Museum; thusly stone dresses in a black dress shirt and red and white tie for the evening. As usual he leaves his gun and badge in the glove compartment then walks up to her door.

"You look beautiful." He says as he gives her a kiss.

"Thank you." She says looking over her gray slacks and matching gray sweater. "C'mon in I'm almost ready."

As she closes the door behind him she wraps her arms around him kissing him passionately.

"Um, so are you excited for your first day at work?" Stone says.

"Yeah I can't wait." She says as she runs into the bedroom for a moment.

Stone conks himself on the head at his poor choice of words in the previous moment.

"She sticks her tongue down your throat and all you can say is are you excited about work!?" he says to himself.

"Did you say something?" Robin says walking back into the foyer.

"Uh no, I just thought my pager went off." He says playing it off.

He takes her to the museum to see the exhibit; a collection of artwork by a now deceased artist. As she looks over the paintings Stone notices there's a connection between her and the artwork.

"You've seen this stuff before haven't you?" he asks.

It takes her a moment for her to realize he's speaking to her then turns and smiles at him.

"I've seen some of it, the artist was my mother's mentor; she was an aspiring artist when she was in college." Robin explains. "Through a friend of a friend she met the gentleman who painted all of this, anyway she apprenticed to him throughout college. I met him once when I was five or six years old but he died a few years later."

"Does your mother still paint?" Stone asks.

"Uh huh, but it's more of a hobby for her these days." Robin adds.

"It's too bad your mother couldn't be here to see the exhibit."

"I know but that's why I brought my camera." She says handing it to him.

After taking several pictures of Robin in front of the exhibit they go out for dinner. After dinner she invites him up to her apartment, she turns on her stereo and finds some good music.

"Do you dance?"

"Are you kidding, I once spent a month undercover as a student in a dance school." He says as he assumes the position.

"Where was this?"

"Spain, it was a few years ago." He replies as they start dancing.

"Spain, I thought you didn't speak Spanish?"

"I don't, but with my blonde hair and flawless accent I passed as German."

They dance through four of five songs, chatting here and there. At the end of the sixth song he dips her low and kisses her just as they hear a knock at the door.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He says pulling her up. "You're not expecting anyone right?"

"Of course not, no one but you knows where I live."

As she opens the door the barrel of a Soviet made Makarov pistol is pressed against her forehead!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Stone takes one step towards Robin when another Makarov is pointed at him.

"Don't move, on your knees now!" yells the seconds man.

Based off their accents and weapons Stone immediately identifies them as C.R.A. radicals. The second gunman searches Stone while the first, still holding Robin at gunpoint, shuts the door behind them as they enter.

"He's clean." Says the gunman watching Stone.

"On your feet." Says the other obviously the one in charge.

Stone does as instructed all the while cursing himself for getting Robin involved in this. He begins wondering how he didn't spot a tail on him the entire evening. For a moment he considers the possibility that they were staking out Robin's apartment but then realizes two major holes in that theory. The first being that they would have taken them when he arrived earlier, the second being they couldn't have known where she lives unless they followed him in his car. His Isuzu that Karl saw him get into the first time they found him in town.

"Okay, we're going to walk out to your vehicle and you're going to get in the driver's seat." Says the leader.

"Let her go, you don't need her. I swear to you she doesn't know anything about who I work for." Stone asks.

"Maybe not, but your agency will eventually come looking for you and they're first lead would be her. Besides, she's insurance so you'll cooperate. Let's go." The Russian has Robin put her arms down as they walk outside to Stone's Isuzu. He walks right behind her with his gun in her back. The lead radical gets in the back seat with Robin while the second gunman gets in the passenger seat next to Stone. Once everyone is in with seat belts buckled Stone asks where they're going. "Do you know where Fort Dupont Park is?"

"East side of town." Stone replies.

"Alright, let's get moving."

Stone shifts the car into reverse and backs out of the parking spot, as he does he looks at Robin. Although she is remaining calm he can see the terror in her eyes! He shifts into drive and heads out wishing he could get to his gun in the glove box, at the same instant he remembers he still has a tracker hidden in the sole of his shoe. However O.S. won't begin looking for him until he fails to show up for work tomorrow.

_Who knows where we'll be by then. _

The lead radical has him drive to a motel across from Fort Dupont Park. They're led into one of the rooms and as soon as he steps through the door both Stone and Robin are knocked unconscious by the butt of a pistol.

* * *

The pain rushes into his head like a lightning bolt, with his memory blurred and his bearings lost Stone tries to relax until he can clear his thoughts. Once a little more alert he finds himself tied to a chair with his hands secured behind his back. He begins to take a look at his surroundings when he notices something pressing up against the back of his neck. He turns to see what it is and out of the corner of his eye he spots a head of brown hair.

"Robin!" He says trying to get a better view of her. Unfortunately tied back to back he's unable to see if she's okay. Assuming she's still out cold he goes to work on the ropes binding them together to the chairs. He tries to wiggle his hands free of the ropes, as he does his hands bump into Robin's. Too tight to break free he holds Robin's hand as he continues checking out his surroundings. Right away he notices they are in an apartment or a very nice hotel suite. "Where the hell are we?" he says out loud as he looks for clues. Suddenly he spots an electrical socket on one of the walls, immediately he knows by its configuration that it's a European socket! He tries to get a look out the only window in the room but can only see the sky and water. Knowing they're somewhere in Europe Stone begins to wonder how much time has lapsed since their capture. He looks around the room for a clock but is disappointed when he doesn't find one and with his watch out of view he's unable to determine anything at the moment. Suddenly he hears Robin stirring behind him, he squeezes her hands as she moans from the pain in her head. "Robin, hey Robin c'mon wake up."

"Ugh, what happened?" Robin says still trying to process her thoughts.

"You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah, some night." Robin replies.

"Are you alright?"

"My head hurts." She says.

"I know mine too, it'll pass."

"Where are we?" she says still pulling herself together.

"Somewhere in Europe." Stone replies.

"Europe!" The shock of this news snaps her back into coherence. "How do you know that?"

"The electrical socket, look to your right. We don't have sockets like that in the U.S.." Stone replies.

"How long have we been out?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, if I could get a look at my watch I'd know what D.C. time is."

"So how are we getting out of here?" Robin asks.

"I'm still working on that, I haven't been awake much longer than you have."

"What a coincidence." She says sarcastically.

"You're right it is."

"I was kidding." She adds.

"I know but . . " Stone pauses as he realizes a possibility.

"What, what is it?" she asks concerned.

"Chloroform, they probably drugged us for the trip here." Stone adds.

"You mean we could have been out for a few days!?" Robin asks now very concerned.

"Not likely, overuse of the stuff can kill you. At most I'd say we've been out for twelve to twenty four hours. It's at least fifteen hours by jet across the Atlantic, so that body of water I can barely see out the window could be it."

"That doesn't narrow down our location by much Michael." Robin replies obviously scared.

"I know, I hope this doesn't mean the end of our relationship?" Stone says trying to introduce a bit of levity into the situation.

"If I die, yeah."

"You're not gonna die, I promise. I am really sorry you got dragged into all this."

"Well why don't you tell me what all this is about." She says.

"I guess there's no point in worrying about security protocols now. They're C.R.A. radicals." Stone replies.

"What?"

"Communist Revolutionary Army, " Stone begins telling her about the C.R.A. and his role in the recent events that have led up to now including the score Krestov is wanting to settle with him. "Anyway until we get to Krestov our best chance of escape is right now if I could just get free of these ropes." Stone says as he continues working the ropes.

"And what happens if they come in here?" Robin asks.

"I'll have to wait until another opportunity presents itself. Don't worry I've got a tracking device hidden on me so my people will be looking for us." Stone explains. "Of course they'll have no idea that your with me until they find us."  
"Not likely, I left my earrings in the cup holder in your back seat." Robin replies.

"Smart girl, actually come to think of it I left my pager on your coffee table so that should help Hudson piece things together."

A few minutes later the two double doors to the suite open as their captors enter the room. The lead Russian that took them captive enters along with another radical Stone is familiar with.

"Karl. You know somehow I'm actually surprised you 're still alive. Given Evensk's reputation I assumed you'd be dead by now." Stone says.

"He spared me, Yuri wasn't so lucky however and how do you know of Colonel Evensk?" Karl replies.

"You're not too bright are you, Ostrova asked the U.S. for help remember. Do you really think the U.S. would just provide said help without knowing what we're getting into, he passed us the information."

"Well the Colonel will be pleased to know I've completed the mission I failed in the states. And now we know who you are, Michael Stone!" Karl says pulling out Stone's badge from his jacket. "Of course I see nothing on here that identifies your agency."

"That's the point you dumb ass commie, it's an intelligence agency and a covert one at that." Stone replies.

Karl delivers a blow to Stone's chin that sends his head bumping into Robin's.

"Ow!" Robin says.

Stone shakes off the blow then asks Karl where they are. Surprisingly he receives an answer as Karl tells him they're in Stavanger, Norway.

"What's that about an eleven hour flight?" Stone asks.

"I know your fishing Stone, but it doesn't matter, we won't be here much longer." Karl replies. "You've been out for almost twelve hours."

"Twelve hours! Can I use the restroom them?" Robin says.

Karl nods to his comrade to untie the girl however the Russian states that he tied them together. Karl pulls out his own Makarov pistol and points it at Stone.

"Look your friend here said it himself, as long as you have her I'm not going to do anything stupid. Stone says rubbing his wrists. As the other Russian leads Robin to the bathroom Stone gets his first look at his watch which reads eight am D.C. time.

_Great, they won't even begin looking for me for another hour! _Stone realizes knowing he's not due into work until nine. Stone figures up the difference in his head and realizing it's after two pm local time.

A moment later Robin returns and is seated again as the Russian begins to tie them back up although separately this time.

"I don't suppose we could get something to eat?" Robin asks.

"Don't push your luck sweetie." Stone says avoiding using Robin's name.

"Levi, order them something from room service just make sure you receive it outside." Karl says to his comrade. "I'll be back soon I have to arrange our transportation out of here."

Levi grabs the room service menu and calls in an order. Levi periodically checks the peephole to catch room service before they arrive at the door. Suddenly he sees them rolling the cart down the hallway.

"If you make a sound I'll come back in here and kill her!" Levi says to Stone.

"I understand." Stone says looking Levi directly in the eyes.

Levi exits the room for a moment to receive the food.

"Well we're definitely in a hotel, keep an eye out for a hotel name or logo." Stone whispers to Robin.

Seconds later Levi rolls the food cart in revealing some sandwiches. He then moves the chairs holding his captives into position in front of the cart. Robin is about to ask but before she can Levi frees one of her arms from the ropes then re-secures the other then does the same with Stone. This way he can keep them tied up but they have a free arm to eat with. Realizing for the first time they've been conscious how hungry he really is Stone digs into the club sandwich.

"I bet you never got food when you were captured before?" Robin says quietly.

"Depends on the captor." Stone replies as he opens one of the cans of soda.

"Did I say you could talk?" Levi says with his Makarov drawn but not aimed.

Robin simply shakes her head sideways as she takes a bit of her sandwich.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington Omega Sector has begun searching for their missing agent. After an initial search for Stone's transponder signal comes up empty Dyson successfully locates the tracker planted on his vehicle.

"Somewhere near Fort Dupont Park, I'll have exact coordinates in a few moments." Dyson reports to Hayes.

"Get moving, we'll give you an updated location en route." Hayes says turning to Hudson.

"Yes ma'am." Hudson says.

Within twenty minutes Hudson and team arrive at the motel where they find Stone's Isuzu in the parking lot. Hudson searches the car and finds it not only unlocked but Stone's weapon in the glove box!

"No signs of disruption but it was unlocked which is not like him, especially with his firearm still in the inside." Hudson says via his cell phone.

"Why was he at that motel?" Hayes asks. "Was he following up on a lead?"

"Not that I know of but. . " Hudson stops noticing something for the first time.

"William are you there?" Hayes asks.

"Yeah, I just realized something. He was on a date last night."

"Yeah, so."

"So there's a pair of gold earrings in the car." Hudson replies.

"So his date must have left them there."

"I found them in the backseat cup holder, why would she be riding in the back unless there was someone else in the car with them?" Hudson says as a theory begins to form in his mind. "What if Krestov sent another team here after Michael?"

"Are you suggesting they got to him while he was on his date and kidnapped them both?" Hayes asks.

"I don't see a lot of other possibilities."

"So where is he now?" Hayes asks.

"No telling, depending on what time he was abducted he could be in Europe or Japan by now, either way he's headed for Russia straight to Krestov. You'd better inform the Pentagon of the situation. If Ostrova's forces are close to finding the Citadel it's a good chance they'll Michael there too, and what's worse is there's a civilian caught up in all this." Hudson replies.

"Okay let's slow down for a moment, we don't know anything yet. Let's try to locate his girlfriend, Michael mentioned her name was Robin do you know her last name?" Hayes says.

"No but surely he's got her info at his apartment somewhere."

"Good, head over there now. Let's see if we can locate her first." Hayes says. "In the meantime I'll have Dyson increase the search pattern for his transponder and I'll inform Grant and let him decide how best to proceed."

"You realize even if we find her that doesn't mean the C.R.A. doesn't have him."

"I know William but we need an accurate head count of whose missing."

"Copy that, I'll check back from Michael's place." Hudson turns off the cell phone and informs the team to follow him to Michael's apartment. "Anderson with me." He says as he gets behind the wheel of the Isuzu.

Hayes immediately orders Dyson to begin searching globally for Stone's transponder. "It will take time but I'm on it, however if he's airborne it will be difficult to pinpoint him." Dyson replies. '

"I know, just get on it. He may not have a lot time." Hayes replies.

* * *

Two hours after regaining consciousness Stone and Robin, now bound by hand cuffs, are taken to a secluded valley just off the coastline. They remain sitting in the parked van for a few moments as one of Karl's men communicates their coordinates to someone via two-way radio. Stone finally gives in to temptation and asks what they are waiting for.

"You are persistent aren't you Stone." Karl says from the seat behind him.

"Wouldn't you be?" Stone replies trying to slide one of his hands out of the cuffs.

"Touché." Karl says simply. "What's his ETA Levi?"

"Five minutes." Levi replies switching off the radio.

A few minutes later Stone hears the sound of a chopper as he looks out the windows to spot the aircraft. Suddenly he notices the dark camouflaged Hind attack chopper coming into view from the west. Unable to get his hands free of the cuffs he watches as the chopper lands in the valley ahead.

_Too late. _He thinks to himself desperately.

* * *

Hudson and team arrive at Stone's apartment finding it locked up tight; Hudson hesitates for a moment before entering.

"What's wrong?" Drake asks with his sidearm drawn and ready.

"Nothing I, I just thought that if he was taken it would have been here but I don't see any signs of forced entry." Hudson says unlocking the door with a spare set of keys Michael had given him months ago.

"So you don't think he was captured here?" Drake replies.

"We're gonna find out." Hudson says opening the door. The five of the rush in with weapons drawn to ensure the place is clear of any hostiles.

"Looks like you were right, no signs of a struggle." Drake adds holstering his sidearm.

"But no Michael." Hudson adds as he looks for clues to aide in his theory. He continues looking around the apartment and places the firearm from the Isuzu in his closet next to the other two pistols. He leaves the car keys on the kitchen counter as he thinks about their next move.

"Who was this girl he was dating?" Watts says pulling out his laptop as he takes a seat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

"Dang, I didn't think of that." Hudson says.

"I thought you already talked to Hayes about finding her first." Watts asks.

"I don't mean that, what if they were taken at her place!" Hudson adds.

"Hey Michael was getting some action!" Drake says.

"Drake get your head outta your ass, this is serious." Hudson says.

"Sorry sir."

Hudson finds Michael's address book by the phone and as suspected there's only one Robin listed in it.

"Watts, Robin McCord. I need to know what she looks like and who she works for." Hudson orders.

Within a few moments Watts pulls up a profile on Robin via state and DMV records, moments after that he finds her employee file with her airline.

"Okay we've got her address let's head over there now." Hudson says and they move out.

* * *

The Hind takes them two hundred miles northwest off the coast of Norway to the Moskva helicopter cruiser. As the pilot begins his approach Stone begins to wonder about the curious route Karl is taking him on, seeing is how they were in Norway and now headed west. The chopper lands on the deck of the ship located just within the Arctic Ocean. Karl exits the chopper first as his subordinates follow him with Stone and Robin safely in tow. Even from the air Stone could notice the two mini-subs, as well as the cranes, resting on the rear of the deck.

"Damn, they've got a nuclear sub!" Stone says under his breath realizing the only logical explanation for the mini-subs.

Karl and his men take the prisoners to the captain's quarters and knocks on the door. Captain Pedori of the Moskva opens the door and ushers them in where they find Evensk sitting at his desk smoking a cigar. Karl and his men place Stone and Robin into the two chairs facing the desk. Evensk dismisses all of Karl's men except Levi and orders Levi to shut the door behind the others. Levi keeps his gun drawn as he stands behind the chair Robin is in. Karl meanwhile steps forward and reports to his superior.

"Colonel Evensk, I have completed my mission. This is the man we've been looking for; his name is Michael Stone. However we still don't know what agency he works for, his badge gave no indication." Karl says handing the badge to Evensk.

Evensk takes the badge and looks it over for a moment. "Two words Karl, top secret." He says as he puts the cigar down in an ashtray and rises from behind the desk. "You see this number?" Evensk says pointing out a series of digits on the top of the ID.

"Yes Colonel." Karl replies.

"Government codes, this is so local police, or anyone else can validate his credentials without disclosing his agency." Evensk explains.

"I see, ingenious."

"Not really." Evensk retorts.

"Is there a way to break or hack into the codes and learn about his agency?" Karl asks.

"Possibly, but it requires equipment we don't possess and time we don't have. It's of no matter, General Krestov wanted the man not the agency." Evensk says looking at Stone as he places the badge in his shirt pocket. "Who is the girl?"

"When Levi and his men located Stone they were together, they followed them back to an apartment and took them there." Karl says.

"I thought about killing her sir but I thought she'd be a good insurance policy against him." Levi says speaking up.

"Wise choice, good work Levi." Evensk says. "You too Karl, oh and regarding that item we discussed. I'd say its safe to assume you will not see it."

"Thank you Colonel." Karl says relieved.

Evensk walks over to Stone sitting in the chair with his hands still cuffed behind him. He looks him dead in the eyes for a moment then delivers a hard right cross to his face sending Stone out of the chair onto the floor. Robin who is also still bound instantly reacts to assist him back into the chair but is held still by Levi. With his left cheek split open and bleeding down the side of his face Stone gets to his knees then stands face to face with Evensk. "Is that all you got?"

Karl immediately shoves Stone back into the chair as Evensk walks back around the desk.

"Oh no, that was just a preview of what's to come when you meet the General." Evensk says as he picks up his cigar and takes another puff.

"So I gather you're not taking me directly to him." Stone asks.

"Unfortunate but correct."

"I figured as much, why else fly us over two hours in the opposite direction after we just came across the Atlantic. So let me take a shot at this; you've got a nuclear submarine from who knows where. You'll launch on Moscow then head for the United States, once Kentucky is ocean front property you'll head back to Russia and finally turn me over to Krestov." Stone says theorizing.

"You're absolutely right Agent Stone, as much as I would like to take you back to the General now you will not delay our mission. However the General will be pleased when he learns we finally have you in custody." Evensk replies. "Karl, secure them in a cabin until we rendezvous with the Delta."

"Yes Colonel, when do we expect them?" Karl says as he gestures for Levi to retrieve the rest of his men as a security detail.

As Levi and the others retrieve Stone and Robin and lead them out of the cabin Stone overhears Evensk's response to Karl's question.

"We're two hundred fifty miles from the rendezvous point, Chief Vasoli should be taking over the sub within a few hours. Luckily the boat was ordered into the Atlantic, which bought us more time. They should be running roughly six hours behind us but we'll get a more accurate ETA once we have control of the ship." Evensk explains. "Now carry out your orders and post a guard at their door."

"Yes Colonel." Karl says as he directs the security detail to take the prisoners to a vacant cabin. He has them placed in a cabin with two bunks and locks them inside, as ordered he leaves one of Levi's men on guard duty.

"Did I hear him right, we have to sit in here for another six hours?" Robin says sitting on one of the bunks.

"Not quite, actually it's more like fourteen." Stone says taking the opposite bunk.

"What!?"

"He said the sub is about six hours behind us, but we're two hundred fifty miles from the rendezvous. This ship's top speed is probably thirty five knots at best, we're looking at a seven to eight hour trip." Stone says moving his hands under his legs to get the cuffs in front of him. Robin does the same but with a little more ease.

"Got anything you can pick these cuffs with?" Robin asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing although I'm not sure what good it would do. I don't see an escape route for us that doesn't get one or both of us killed."

"Thanks for the optimism." Robin replies.

"Sorry, just being realistic."

"There's no way you can fly us out on one of those choppers?"

"Oh I can fly it the problem starts with getting out of this cabin, getting to the flight deck and finding a chopper that's fueled. Then there's starting it up and getting us airborne before the remaining aircraft are launched to shoot us down. Oh and finally all this would take place while we're under fire." Stone explains.

"What about one of those mini-subs?"

"Sure we could do that, you'd have to talk the crew into operating the crane to lower us into the water and find us a pilot." Stone says attempting to enter some levity into their situation.

Robin chuckles a bit then asks what their alternative is. "If they put us on that sub with them how long before we set foot on land again?"

"I don't know, however it might be my best shot to shut down their operation." Stone says.

"Are you kidding?" Robin says shocked.

"Robin these guys setup a missile base in Cuba just to lure me into their grasp, they will destroy Moscow then head for home!" he replies. "I hate that you got put into the fray with me but I still have a job to do. If there was a way to get you safely off this ship I would take it in a heartbeat but it doesn't appear there is one. Once we're on the sub I'll do what I can to stop them before they can launch on Moscow. The problem is getting it done before the Russian Navy finds us. Sooner or later they will find out they've got a rogue sub on their hands and they'll send the entire fleet after us."

"Then what?" Robin says. He looks at her for a moment but doesn't say a word. "They'll sink us!? What about your people, wouldn't they be looking for us?"

"By now they already are but they didn't discover I was missing until a few hours ago. Even if they locate us via my tracker and learn of what's going on with the sub it may not make a difference. The Russian president won't hesitate to sink the sub if it saves millions of lives, even if he owes me a debt."

"What?" Robin asks curiously.

"Long story."

"We've got time, here let me look at that cut on your face." Robin says as she pulls a tissue from her pocket. She folds it up and holds it tight against Stone's face. "This should stop the bleeding but you'll need a few stitches, anyway you were saying?"

"Where do I start." Stone says.

* * *

When Hudson and Shadow team arrive at Robin's apartment they find the door unlocked but still no signs of forced entry. However he does find the stereo still playing, at first he dismisses it then notices Stone's pager sitting on the coffee table. "They were taken here." Hudson says to himself. He immediately calls headquarters and reports his findings to Hayes. "I'll contact Robin's employer and let them know she's missing, any luck locating Michael's signal?"

"Not yet, get back here as soon as you're done at the airport." Hayes replies.

"Copy that, Hudson out."

* * *

North of the Bering Strait the U.S.S. Forrestal has met up with two other aircraft carriers of the same class. The U.S.S. Saratoga and Independence have joined up with the Forrestal and have orders to head for the coast of Dikson, Russia. If called upon aircraft from the carrier group will provide air cover for the Russian troops in Khantayka if and when they can confirm that Vosk base is also the location of the C.R.A. Citadel.

* * *

Washington D.C. - After returning to headquarters Hudson reports to Hayes stating that he informed the airline of Ms. McCord's absence.

"What did you tell them?" Hayes asks.

"That she witnessed a crime and is being held in protective custody for the time being." Hudson replies. "Anything yet?"

"Not in the last half hour, however we just received word that the U.S.S. Forrestal is leading a battle group into the Arctic Circle bound for Dikson." Hayes replies.

"That's nice to know but doesn't do much good if the Russians haven't found the Citadel."

"They'll find it, they have to be closing in on it." Hayes adds.

"We don't even know if Krestov will be there and if he's not we can be sure Michael and Robin aren't."

"We'll find him William. Why don't you go home for a while and get some rest. I'll call you the moment we get an update."

"With all due respect Director, not a chance."

"Then go cool off somewhere, hit the gym, swim some laps in the pool, I don't care just get out of my sight for a while." Hayes retorts.

"Kim I really think . . . ."

"Shall I make that an order Agent Hudson?"

"No ma'am." Hudson says leaving the communications room.

As he leaves Hayes exhales her frustration and follows Hudson out. "Hudson."

"Yes Director?" he says.

"I know you're just concerned about him, we all are but you've got to stop hovering over us so we can do our jobs here. That way when the time comes, you and Shadow can do your jobs out there." Hayes explains.

Hudson exhales a long sigh. "I understand Kim, I'm sorry. I just hate this waiting."

"Who doesn't, I promise I'll send for you the moment we have a lead."

"Okay, I'll be in the rec room."

"Good and William, just try to relax." Hayes adds.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Northeast Atlantic - Colonel Evensk along with Major Loyma and Karl are having dinner in the officers' mess with Captain Pedori and his two senior officers. Suddenly a call comes through from the bridge with a location update. The Captain picks up the receiver and listens to the report.

"One hundred miles to go until we reach the rendezvous coordinates Colonel."

"Very good." Evensk says taking a bit of his stroganoff.

"Shall I have some food sent down to the prisoners?"

Evensk takes a sip of his tea as he mulls over that thought. "As much as I'd like to say no the General does want him delivered alive. Very well Captain, see to it."

* * *

The rattling of keys awakens Stone and Robin from their sleep. Having unintentionally drifting off earlier Robin sits up thinking the whole thing was a dream; then she feels the cold steel of the hand cuffs still firmly around her wrists. The guard opens the cabin door and points his AK-74 into the cabin and yells something to them in Russian.

"What's he saying?"

"He wants us to stand and face the wall." Stone says as he does as instructed. Once in place the guard motions for the galley crewman to enter and set down the tray of food for them. Once the crewman exits the guard shuts and locks the door. Stone sniffs for a second as he gets a whiff of something good. He turns around and suddenly feels his stomach growling as he sees two plates of food for them. "Beef stroganoff." He says out loud as he sets the tray on the small table.

"Why do they keep feeding us?" Robin asks.

"Evensk can't turn me over to Krestov if I starve to death."

"No forks?" Robin says holding up a spoon from her tray.

"I could use them to pick the cuffs." He replies taking a bite.

"Ah, so about how long have we been missing?"

"Well it's after four pm back home, just after ten here. I'm sure Hudson and the guys have a lead on us by now."

* * *

Meanwhile the only thing Hudson has is the past two hours of sleep. He'd gone into the rec room to cool off and inadvertently fell asleep while watching the news; he wakes to find O'Bryan standing over him.

"Will wake up, we got a bead on Stone!" O'Bryan says shaking his arm. "C'mon Hayes is waiting for you."

"Did we find him?" Hudson says running into the comms room moments later.

"We picked up a very low frequency signal in the northeast Atlantic. However a portion of the transponder code is scrambled, possibly due to the fact that it's out at sea." Hayes explains.

"The waves are disrupting the signal." Hudson guesses the answer for the scrambled code.

"More than likely." Hayes says.

"So how do we know for sure if that's Stone or not unless. . . ."

" . . . .we get a ship out there to investigate but chances are it's him. We don't have any other assets in the North Atlantic right now." Hayes says finishing his sentence.

"So about that ship?"

"Grant already briefed the Joint-Chiefs and we've got our closest ship on its way. Pull up that signal now Dyson." Hayes orders.

"Yes ma'am." Dyson replies as she brings up a map of the North Atlantic on the main screen. "The red dot is the scrambled code we believe to be agent Stone, the yellow is the U.S.S. Michigan, Ohio Class submarine."

"The Michigan is heading there from the northern coast of Scotland on an intercept course with the unidentified signal." Hayes says. "If our target remains where it is the Michigan will find it in less than ten hours. However if we lose the signal we're screwed but if we can track the signal while it's moving than the Michigan can follow it."

"Do we have any idea what kind of ship this is that we're tracking?" Hudson asks.

"At first we assumed it might be a freighter transport, it would be a good way to lie low while they transport Stone to Krestov. However it doesn't look that way now." Hayes explains.

"How come?"

"It's last trajectory placed it heading southwest." Dyson chimes in.

"Why in the world would they be heading back west?" Hudson says staring Hayes in the eyes.

"That's what we're of afraid, simply because we don't know."

"Director Hayes, there's a call for you from Pentagon, it's Director Grant." States another comms agent.

"Let's have it." Hayes orders. She waits for the beep indicating the call has been patched to the whole room. "This is Hayes, go Director."

"Kim, we've just received word that Ostrova's forces have found the base located just a few miles from the airstrip." Grant says.

"Is it the Citadel?" Hayes asks.

"Affirmative, and it's confirmed that Krestov is there!" Grant replies.

"Yes!" Hudson says a bit over eager.

"However there's a problem, a perimeter alarm was tripped during the last recon mission and the base is now on alert. However there appears to be no move to evacuate thus far." Grant explains. "I've also learned Ostrova has coordinated with us for a joint attack and our fighters from the Forrestal battle group will be going in to take out the airstrip. In the meantime Russian Special Forces will airdrop into the Palace and take custody of Krestov."

"And rescue Stone and his girl if they're there right?" Hudson says.

"Kim informed me that Stone and the civilian he's dating are missing and that the C.R.A. likely have them in custody. I took it upon myself to ensure that Ostrova be briefed on the situation and that his men storming the Citadel keep an eye out for Stone and Ms McCord." Grant replies.

"We have new information on that front Director, our comms agents were successful in finding a partial signal in the North Atlantic that very well could be Stone." Hayes says.

"Partial?" Grant asks curiously.

"We think because its origin is out to sea the code came back scrambled. However the portion we got back did match Stone's signal, although it's possible it's a rouse. If they found his tracker they could have dumped it anywhere." Hayes says taking into account every possibility. "He very well could be at the Citadel, we just don't know."

"I understand."

"When does the attack begin?" Hudson asks.

"That's classified, even I don't know yet. They're playing this one pretty close to the chest. However we'll be informed when they have Krestov in custody." Grant says.

"Understood, I hope the Russian Special Forces are as good as their reputation." Hayes says.

"Me too, Ostrova seemed somewhat disappointed when he was told Stone was missing. However he seemed excited at the prospect of rescuing him, guess he figures that would make them even." Grant says. "Keep me updated, Grant out."

"Copy that Director." Hayes says as she gestures for the line to be disconnected. "Well there's some progress."

"Plus more waiting." Hudson says jokingly. Suddenly he notices Hayes' expression hasn't changed much from their last confrontation. "I'll be doing some laps in the pool."

"Understood." Hayes replies with a very subtle grin.

* * *

"Colonel Evensk I have a sonar contact bearing fifty two degrees at six thousand yards out." Says a crewman on the bridge of the Moskva.

Evensk had just returned to the bridge moments ago, he'd been sacked out in captain's cabin for nearly five hours while the Moskva waited at the rendezvous point for the sub. "Identify, is it the Delta?"

"I'm checking sir." Replies the crewman.

"Check faster dammit! If it's not the Delta we're screwed, we're no match against an enemy sub." Evensk replies.

"Still can't identify but his torpedo tube door are closed and he's going to periscope depth." Adds the crewman.

Evensk grabs a pair of binoculars and looks for the surfacing periscope. He deciphers the Morse code as it is signaled; suddenly a smile comes across his face as he puts down the binoculars. "It's the Delta, send our response." He says. "Major Loyma, assemble the men on the flight deck for boarding procedures."  
"Yes Colonel." Loyma says as he leaves the bridge to carry out his orders.

Evensk next orders the crane deployment crew to prep for launch, as he does the Executive Officer continues monitoring the S.O.S. from the Delta. He informs Evensk that the Delta is going to make their depth two hundred feet.

"Captain on me, X.O. you have the bridge." Evensk replies as he collects his duffel bag from the Captain's cabin and makes his way to the flight deck.

Within five minutes Evensk's team stands on the deck of the Moskva ready to board the mini-subs. Donning his blue and black camo fatigues and beret as usual; Evensk walks out onto the flight deck followed by Captain Pedori. Loyma and Karl stand in front of the team as they remain at attention.

"At ease men, the Delta IV is submerged below us and waiting for us to board. Chief Vasoli and his team have taken control of the ship and have dispatched the crew aboard life rafts in North Norwegian Sea. The ship is ours and we have a mission to complete, begin boarding immediately. Captain, my prisoners." Evensk orders.

"Yes Colonel, Sergeant form your security detail bring the prisoners to the flight deck." Pedori says speaking to Levi.

A few moments later the security detail escorts Stone and Robin onto the deck, each with their hands cuffed in front of them. Evensk orders them placed into the first sub that he will command. As Stone and Robin climb into the mini-sub Karl and Levi sit them in the rear of the sub next to one another.

"Captain, the ship is yours once again." Evensk says.

"Thank you Colonel, good luck." Says the Captain saluting.

Evensk crawls into the sub as Loyma boards the other one. Once aboard and the hatch is secured the pilot establishes contact with the other sub and the bridge of the Moskva.

"Knave 2 this is Knave 1 do you copy." The pilot says in Russian.

"Copy 1, we'll follow you out." Responds the pilot of the second sub.

"Understood, Moskva this is Knave 1 you may initiate deployment sequence."

Suddenly everyone inside can feel the sub being lifted off its cradle by the crane, moments later it's lowered into the icy waters of the Atlantic. Robin looks above the control console at the two small windows and notices the water rising over the glass as they descend towards the Delta. A minute later they hear the sound of Knave 2 being deployed as well. The two subs make their descent two hundred feet down to the Delta IV After a few minutes the massive humpback shaped submarine comes into view through the tiny windows.

"Knave 1 to Delta, we are preparing to dock on the forward hatch. Knave 2 will dock on the aft hatch, standby to receive." Says the pilot.

Once secured to the hull of the Delta the hatch is opened and Evensk climbs down the ladder followed by the security detail which escorts Stone and Robin into the sub. Evensk is escorted to the bridge where he finds Chief Vasoli and his crew.

"Attention!" Vasoli says in Russian as he and the rest of his men salute Evensk.

"At ease men." Evensk replies.

"Colonel Evensk, I present to you the Delta IV ballistic missile submarine. She is all yours sir." Vasoli says.

"Well done Vasoli, well done indeed." Evensk says shaking his hand. "Any complications while taking control?"

"No sir, they were caught completely by surprise. With the Captain and the X.O. under duress it was easy. We simulated a reactor leak and ran an evacuation drill. Once the crew were on deck in life rafts we submerged and left them floating in the Norwegian Sea." Vasoli explains. "As expected we were forced to keep some of the crew on board but we have them locked up.."

"Very good Chief, once Knave 2 is empty have the men stow their gear in their quarters then I want everyone at their stations. Once we're ready we'll dispatch the mini-subs back to the Moskva and we'll be underway." Evensk explains.

"Colonel, what shall we do with the prisoners?" Levi asks from behind him.

"Prisoners?" Vasoli says turning to see the two Americans in hand cuffs.

"I'll explain later Vasoli. They may remain on the bridge for the moment, find them a seat and have your men remain on guard Levi."

"Yes Colonel." Levi says.

As the security detail carries out their orders Vasoli gets on the PA.

"Attention crew of the C.R.A. Delta." Vasoli says as he looks at Evensk. He receives a nod of approval from him in return for the newly designated vessel. "For those of you that are just coming aboard, you have five minutes to stow your gear and report to your assigned stations then the Colonel will be issuing our orders."

In addition to himself, his officers and Vasoli, Evensk has a force of thirty men aboard the sub. Vasoli and his crew are all stationed on the bridge, radio room and weapons control.

* * *

With no new leads Hudson and Hayes both go home for the night to get some sleep. However Hayes posted Drake and Anderson on the graveyard shift with orders to contact her the moment the situation develops. Having gone to get coffee for himself and the comms agents, Drake returns to the comms room and immediately checks the main display.

"Any movement?" he asks Dyson.

"Negative." Dyson says as Drake hands her a cup.

"Steven, get this!" Anderson says hanging up the phone. "We just got a report that a Norwegian fishing boat found a dozen or more life rafts adrift full of Russian sailors in the Norwegian Sea. Turns out they're the crew of a Russian nuclear submarine called the Delta, it was put to sea on its Maiden Voyage just a few days ago." Anderson says.

"So what?" Drake replies.

"So what! Drake it's a nuclear submarine! The highest ranking among those rescued in the life rafts was third in command of the ship. He stated that some of the crew took control of the vessel and that the Chief of Weapons control was the leader. That means they have access to missile control!" Anderson explains as the Pentagon briefed him. "This has C.R.A. written all over it!"

"I agree but what does that have to do with Michael's situation? You said they were found in Norwegian Sea, that signal is south of there."

"Right, they lost the crew and head for the Atlantic and I'll be you anything that Michael's is aboard the Delta." Anderson replies.

"Wait how could Michael be on it if the C.R.A. didn't take control until here." Drake says pointing to where the life rafts were found.

"You're right, maybe he was taken to a C.R.A. vessel where they waited to meet with the Delta." Anderson replies.

"Possibly, so what happened to the Captain and Executive Officer if the third in command was the highest ranking among the rafts?" Drake adds.

"I don't know, maybe they were killed during the siege or executed?"

"Or they're involved." Drake adds.

"Nope, report says that the third in command saw the chief of weapon put a gun to the Captain's head. Apparently he had the Captain run a reactor leak evacuation drill, that way the crew would vacate the ship with no knowledge that they're under siege." Anderson explains.

"So they're likely still aboard, one way or another." What is the Pentagon doing about this?" Drake asks.

Anderson informs him that Atlantic Command is sending three subs east on an intercept course. "We've already got the Michigan tracking Michael's signal from the southeast off the coast of Scotland."

"What about the Russians?"

"They're aware, Ostrova will send his entire fleet after the Delta."

"If you're right, and Michael is on that sub I don't see how he'll get out of this alive. Even if we find him first Atlantic Command won't . ."

"I know Steven." Anderson says interrupting him. "Believe me I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

"Colonel the crew is at their stations, we're ready to dispatch Knave 1 and 2 back to the Moskva." Vasoli reports.

"Very well, turn them loose. As soon as they're secure aboard the Moskva we'll get underway." Evensk replies.

The two subs detach and begin their ascent back up to the surface; when they reach one hundred feet one of the crew informs Evensk of a new surface contact.

"Colonel I have a contact two miles northeast of the Moskva!"

"Identify!"

"Russian Slava class guided missile cruiser, Colonel. It doesn't appear that he's aware of our presence but they have identified the Moskva as a hostile." The crewman adds.

"He's right, the Moskva is launching attack choppers." Vasoli adds as he listens to radio chatter via a headset.

"Get the mini-subs back down here now, if they surface they'll know we're here." Evensk orders.

Vasoli relays the order to the mini-sub pilots as another crewman states that the Slave has fired a warning shot on the Moskva.

"Knave team is on their way back." Vasoli reports.

"Moskva is being orders to land its aircraft and prepare for boarding." Loyma reports.

"Colonel should we order the Moskva to attack?" Vasoli asks.

"Negative, the Moskva is under strict orders to maintain radio silence once we boarded the Delta. If we communicate with them the Slave will detect us." Evensk explains. "Where are the mini-subs?"

"Forty feet to go sir." Vasoli replies.

"Flood torpedo tubes three and four and open outer doors. Once the mini-subs are aboard we'll target the Slava." Evensk orders.

"What's going on?" Robin whispers to Stone.

"Looks like the Russian fleet is already on to them. Someone must have found the crew out at sea and reported it in." Stone replies. "If they did then chances are both governments know that this ship has been taken over by the C.R.A."

"That doesn't bode well for us though." Robin adds.

Stone simply nods, they remain seated at the rear of the bridge as they watch the situation unfold.

A few moments later the sounds of the docking collars being engaged indicate that the mini-subs are secured to the Delta.

"Knave team is locked in." Vasoli reports.

"Target the Slava." Evensk orders.

"Colonel I have a sonar contact bearing sixty degrees, seven thousand yards out. It's an Alpha class attack submarine." Says a crewman.

"What the hell is going on?" Evensk says becoming agitated. Evensk anticipated the Russian Navy would be coming after them but not this soon.

"The crew must have been rescued." Loyma says posing the only logically explanation.

"Sir the Moskva is insisting that we leave before we are attacked, the Captain will hold them off as long as possible." Vasoli reports.

"I thought they we under radio silence?" Loyma asks.

"They are but with the Alpha nearby they already know we're here." Evensk replies quietly to his X.O.

"What about the mini-subs?" Loyma adds.

"We'll take them with us, we might need them as escape vehicles. Chief Vasoli, plot us a course west, forty-five degree down bubble, all ahead full. Move it!"

"Yes Colonel!"

"Good luck Moskva." Evensk says out loud.

"The Russians are on their tail." Robin whispers.

"Looks that way, maybe now we have a chance to get out of here." Stone replies.

"How?"

"The mini-subs, they're keeping them on the ship."

"I thought you couldn't drive those?" Robin asks.

"Never have but we don't have a lot of other options."

"So how are we going to do this?"

"We'll wait until they escort us off the bridge to lock us up, if the security detail isn't too big I'll take out the guards and we can head for one of those subs." Stone explains.

"Wouldn't they send the other mini-sub after us, or just fire on us from here?" Robin asks.

"True but those mini-subs are equipped with two small torpedoes. So once we're off we turn around and blow the Delta to kingdom come!"

"Tell the Moskva and her birds to attack the Slava, the Alpha should assist before targeting us." Evensk orders.

An hour later the Delta has escaped without detection, with a course plotted west and more than a day before they reach their launch coordinates Evensk decides to turn in for the time being. He orders Loyma and the security detail to follow him with his prisoners below decks.

"Chief Vasoli, you have the conn." Evensk says.

"Aye, aye Colonel."

Stone and Robin are escorted to another empty cabin and locked inside.

"Major, unless it is urgent see that I am not disturbed for the next six hours."

"Yes Colonel." Loyma says as he heads back to the bridge.

Stone checks his watch reading just after one am back home.

"When they come back for us it should only be a guard or two, I didn't want to try anything with Evensk present." He says.

"I understand. So what do we do in the meantime?"

"We wait."

* * *

Khantayka, Russia: At an altitude of fifteen thousand feet a Russian transport bound for the Citadel is carrying a team of paratroopers. Lieutenant Jekovskiy, the team's commander, is briefing his men on their mission. Speaking in his native language he runs over the details of their mission once more with the team. "Aircraft from an American Naval battle group are currently en route and will attack Vosk airbase, they will also provide air cover during our escape. Insertion into the Citadel will be through the roof, when we reach five hundred feet we pull our chutes. Once in range we take out the sentries on the roof guard towers, once everyone has landed we enter the palace as once and locate General Krestov. Intel indicates that his quarters are directly below what we assume is his office on the back side of the building." Jekovskiy explains.

The team was given orders that Krestov be apprehended alive at all costs. Four of Jekovskiy's team will stay behind to secure the roof and set explosive charges on the roof to cover their escape. They also brought additional charges for the S.A.M. sites around the building in the event the American fighters can't take them out. Two Russian Hind attack choppers will extract the team via the roof once Krestov is in custody.

"When are the Americans going to begin their attack on the airbase?" one of the troopers asks.

"The whole operation has been planned down to the second, the F-18's will attack just moments after we enter the Citadel." Jekovskiy replies. "Keep in mind that the perimeter alarm was tripped somehow so they are on alert, however when the Americans begin their bombing run it should draw attention away from us."

Jekovskiy's team consists of the twelve best men from his unit. Each armed with a 9mm Uzi and Makarov sidearm, both of which sport an attached suppressor, the team intends on getting in and out of the Citadel in less than four minutes.

"Three minutes to drop zone Lieutenant." Says one of the pilots.

"Copy that. One more thing, we got some last minute Intel from headquarters. There is a possibility that Krestov is holding two Americans in the Citadel as his prisoners. One is a civilian but the other is rumored to be the agent that stole the serum from the Krestov." Jekovskiy says as he passes out copies of a photo of Stone. "The serum, which enabled Moscow to be inoculated from the chemical warhead the C.R.A. claimed they had. Our mission priority is still to capture Krestov, however if we find these two Americans we've been ordered." Jekovskiy pauses for effect. "And this order comes straight from President Ostrova; to extract them as well. Any questions?"

"Do we have a photo of the civilian?" one of his troopers asks.

"Negative, the only description we have is a female Caucasian with brown hair."

After a brief moment Jekovskiy wishes his team good luck just as the rear ramp of the plane is lowered.

"Line up." Jekovskiy orders.

A few moments later a green light flashes as the team runs off the ramp and begins free falling towards the Citadel.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

At the same altitude about ten miles away, forty-five F-18 Hornets from the U.S.S. Forrestal, Independence and Saratoga are on a course bound for Vosk base. During a joint briefing yesterday, including all three flight groups, the pilots were issued new call signs and mission assignments.

The Hornets from the Saratoga were dubbed with the call sign Toga under the command of Lieutenant Commander Jatras. Their assignment will be to take out enemy aircraft that rests on the ground.

The pilots of the Independence aircraft carrier were issued the call sign Indy with Lieutenant Commander Hammersly serving as flight group leader. The Indy squadron is tasked with bombing surface to air batteries and the airbase itself.

Finally the men of the Forrestal will be working under the call sign Frost and will be led by Commander Spence. With the Forrestal serving as the flagship of the battle group it was decided that Spence would not only lead the Frost squadron but ultimately would be in command of the entire flight group. Frost's assignment is air cover for the other squadrons; they will also patrol a five-mile perimeter of the base to watch for incoming bogies.

"Attention Forrestal flight groups this is Commander Spence, begin sounding off to your flight group leaders then report back to me." Spence orders through his radio.

"Frost 2 here."

"Frost 3 ready."

"Frost 4 on your tail." Reports the pilots of the Frost group.

Moments later Spence receives word from Indy and Toga leaders that they have a full head count.

"Copy that, we're coming up on the target. Run over your group assignments once more with your men and keep me updated of your progress during the battle. Good luck men." Spence says to the leaders of Indy and Toga squadrons.

"Frost group listen up, remember the Citadel perimeter alarm was tripped so they might be ready for an attack so I'm gonna run through our assignments once more. Frost 11-15 will split off and initiate a recon of the area with a five-mile radius. Frost 6-10 will serve as backup to either group when necessary but will remain on patrol route within sight of the airbase. Frost 2-5 will stay with me and coordinate the battle through its duration, however if necessary we will break off to recon the Citadel and provide air cover for the Russian Paratroopers during their extraction. Any questions?" Spence asks.

"Negative."

"Looks like we're ready."

"Understood, good luck men." Spence replies. With just moments to spare he contacts the Forrestal and asks for word on the paratroopers insertion.

"Commander Spence, we've just received word that Lieutenant Jekovskiy and his men are inbound for the Citadel. Once they land they have four minutes to get Krestov and get out." Captain Jameson replies back over the radio.

"I copy sir, do you really think that this Agent Stone is being held captive there?" Spence asks.

"Don't you worry about that Commander, the Russians will rescue him if he's there. Ostrova wants him returned safely as much as we do, you just focus on your mission." Jameson adds.

"Copy that Captain."

"Good luck Commander." Jameson says.

"Thank you sir, Frost leader out."

* * *

On the roof of the Citadel the lead guard begins his shift. He checks his watch showing twenty hundred hours then begins his rounds to each guard tower. Each of the four towers is equipped with a spotlight, a 7.62 caliber Dragunov and a mounted PKM heavy machine gun.

About a hundred feet above them the first of the Russian paratroopers is descending into range of their targets. The first of Jekovskiy's men continue to descend as they draw their sidearms with suppressors already attached. They watch as the lead guard walks from tower to tower making his rounds. Just as the lead guard passes the first tower one of the paratroopers fires two rounds taking him out. They watch as the lead guard continues on to the next unaware of what just happened. As the paratroopers continue to descend closer to the roof the second and third guards are picked off moments after the lead passes by. The lead approaches the fourth and final tower as the guard in it notices the other towers appear to be empty. The lead looks up and spots a few gray silhouettes in the sky and suddenly realizes they are under attack!

"Parachutes!" He says in Russian. "Sound the alarm we're und. . . " His sentence is cut off as two rounds strike his skull.

The last tower guard is shot as well before he can sound the alarm. The paratroopers land one by one and quickly pull down their chutes. Eight of Jekovskiy's men, including himself, enter the Citadel wearing night vision goggles and head for Krestov's quarters. As they run through the hallways the rounds from the silenced Uzi's rip through any opposition they encounter.

* * *

Nearby the Toga and Indy squadrons are lining up for their bombing run. Lieutenant Commander Hammersly orders weapons free as the first of his wingmen release air to surface missiles and bombs targeted at several AA flak guns and S.A.M. sites. The targets explode just as the Toga squadron planes line up for a low level bombing run on the airstrip.

"This is Toga 2 acquiring target and rolling in." Says one of the pilots as he gets his first visual of the aircraft on the deck. "Whoa I only count ten Migs sitting on the ground!" Toga 2 then hears a constant tone sound off in his cockpit indicating a missile lock. "Someone's locked onto me, I'm pulli . . " He is cut off when a Russian Apex missile explodes into the back of his fighter!

"This is Toga 4, I've got multiple blips appearing on my radar, they're everywhere!"

The C.R.A. Mig-29's fly in from a high altitude and begin to lock targets on the U.S. fighters.

"Indy leader stay on your run and take our your targets." Spence orders.

"I copy." Indy leader replies dodging an incoming missile. "Indy 5 and 6 fall back and provide cover while we continue the run."

As the massive dogfight ensues one of the F-18 pilots from the Frost group notices that a few of the Migs on the ground are starting to taxi out to the runway.

"Toga Leader this is Frost Leader, do not break off. I repeat stay on your run and shred those planes before they take off!" Commander Spence says through the radio as a Mig passes him on his starboard side. While still in range he locks on with his guns and fires tearing into the Mig's fuselage. The enemy bird goes crashing down in a ball of fire and hits the ground moments later.

Toga's 6 and 7 come in fast and low ready to drop their ordinance on the airstrip. Nearby an AA gun pours on the fire as flak begins exploding all around them.

"Watch the flak!" says Toga 6.

"Oh really?" replies 7 sarcastically. "Targets locked." 7 Looks back at the flak gun and realizes it's going to blow them apart just as it explodes! He looks to his left and spots a Hornet from the Indy squadron flying overhead. 7 smiles as he and Toga 6 drop their Mk 82 Snakeye bombs destroying three of the Migs. Secondary explosions cause two more of them to go up in flames.

"7 on your tail!" exclaims Toga 8 from behind him.

7 checks his rear but is too late as another Apex missile destroys the F-18. Even with the same Mig now on his tail Toga 8 locks a target on the four Migs now building up speed on the runway. He drops his ordinance right in their path, they explode causing a four plane pile up on the runway. Toga 9 comes in on the Mig's tail still following his wingman. He fires a sidewinder and blows the Mig to pieces.

"You're clear 8." He says.

"This is Commander Spence, Jatras, Hammersly give me an update."

"This is Toga leader, all ground based Migs have been destroyed. Diverting to assist with air cover." Jatras replies.

"This is Indy leader, still targeting weapon emplacements." Hammersly reports.

"Copy that, how about our losses." After receiving the initial report Spence learns the flight group has already lost five planes. Three destroyed by the enemy, one by midair collision and one down but luckily the pilot made it safely to the ground.

"Commander Spence to Forrestal, requesting search and rescue dispatch we have a pilot on the ground. Do you copy?"

"We read you Commander, request denied. With all those enemy planes search and rescue would be cannon fodder. Inform your man to stay out of sight until this is over."

"Understood Forrestal. Indy leader you get that?" Spence says.

"Copy, I'll relay the order."

"Indy leader, my recon flight has informed me the Citadel has S.A.M. emplacements around its perimeter. You need to take them before they extract!" Spence orders.

"Copy that sir. Indy 11 take your flight group and knock out those targets around the Citadel." Hammersly orders.

* * *

Jekovskiy and his men find their way to Krestov's quarters and quickly take out the two guards at the door. Two of Jekovskiy's men break through the doors startling a dozing Krestov who had been sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace. Suddenly alert, Krestov reaches for a pistol on the end table. One of the paratroopers fires a round hitting the end table, Krestov withdraws his reach to avoid getting shot just as the two men jump men. They bind his hands behind his back and pull him fiercely to his feet. With their target secure they quickly escort him out of his quarters where Jekovskiy and the rest of the team await securing the hallway.

"Where are your American prisoners being held?" Jekovskiy asks Krestov. The response he gets is profane but expected. "Bag and gag him!"

Suddenly the team hears the reports of multiple explosions from outside.

"What the hell was that?" says one of his men.

"That's probably our air cover taking out the S.A.M. sites outside. Back to the roof!" Jekovskiy orders in Russian.

They encounter more C.R.A. troops as they head back upstairs. They finally reach the long corridor leading to the roof entrance, as they file through the door the rear paratrooper is hit.

"On our tail!" says the paratrooper in front of him as he fires back. He bends down to help his comrade and he is hit as well.

Jekovskiy and a few others file back downstairs and take out a few of the radical troops. Two of his men heave their wounded comrades up onto their shoulders and carry them upstairs. Jekovskiy fires taking out another radical then throws a grenade down the corridor.

* * *

"Indy leader this is Indy 11, all surface to air sites encircling the Citadel have been neutralized."

"Good work eleven, regroup with us we've still got plenty of Migs to splash." Indy leader replies as he relays the report to Spence.

"I copy Indy leader, good job and right on time too. I just received word that Kelta 1 is inbound for the roof." Spence replies.

* * *

Jekovskiy and his team emerge onto the roof to see the two Hind choppers inbound towards their position. The two massive gunships spout fire from all its weapons on the radical ground vehicles and troops surrounding the Citadel. One of the gunships hovers down to the roof as they other stays back providing cover fire. Jekovskiy and his men shove Krestov into the first one. The Hind ascends into the air as the second bird hovers down to the roof to pick up the rest of the team and the wounded. Suddenly another Hind gunship rises over the opposite side of the Citadel, this one bearing C.R.A. markings on the tail.

"Release the General or you will be fired upon!" says the pilot through a loudspeaker.

Before the Russians can even react a Sidewinder missile rips through the C.R.A. chopper destroying it! A split second later the F-18 that fired the missile flies overhead just as enemy chopper crashes to the ground.

"Kelta 1, Kelta 1 this is Frost Leader, you're tail is clear for the moment but we still have several enemy bogies in the area. We'll escort you out until you reach a safe zone." Spence says using the call sign for the chopper carrying Krestov.

"Understood, thank you Frost Leader." Replies the Kelta 1 pilot.

More radical troops emerge onto the roof and they door gunners fire taking them out. The two Hind gunships ascend still laying down cover fire as the demolitionist presses the detonator blowing the roof.

As the choppers head for the nearest allied territory Commander Spence radios the Forrestal. At hearing word that the flight leader has contacted the ship Captain Jameson gets on the horn himself.

"Commander Spence, give me a sitrep."

"Sir the package is wrapped and is on its way to allied Russian territory. My unit and I are remaining on course with them to keep their tail clear. I'm leaving Lieutenant Commander Hammersly in charge back at Vosk." Spence explains.

"Excellent work, we'll relay the order to Hammersly. Just make sure those choppers make it back safely." Jameson adds.

"Copy that sir, don't think that will be a problem. It doesn't appear that the Mig pilots are aware of the situation. Spence out."

After a few more minutes of dog fighting the F-18's shoot down most of the C.R.A. Migs, suffering only seven losses themselves and an eighth plane in which the pilot survived. The last five Migs finally bug out seeing there's no hope of victory against their American opponents. Having been informed earlier that he was in command Lieutenant Commander Hammersly contacts the carrier group.

"U.S.S. Forrestal carriers, this is Indy Leader. Remaining Migs are bugging out!" He informs them of their regrettable losses seeing as how it was forty-five against thirty.

"Indy Leader this is Captain Jameson, while it's unfortunate those men didn't die in vain. I just received word from Frost Leader. General Krestov is in custody and approaching allied Russian territory. Good work men."

At hearing that news every pilot yells out celebrating the successful mission.

"What are our orders Captain?" Hammersly asks.

"I want you, your wingman and the rest of Frost group to remain in the area and circle the airstrip. We just got clearance and are dispatching search and rescue to retrieve our downed pilot. We've signaled the all clear and Ostrova is now sending in his ground forces nearby to secure the rest of the area. Once the airstrip is clear you may land for refueling and it's on them." James explains.

"Understood Captain, and the rest of our boys?"

"Send them home, Commander Spence will regroup with you at Vosk once he returns from his escort detail."

"Copy that sir." Hammersly replies.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Atlantic Ocean - About four hundred miles northwest of the Scotland coast the Delta suddenly realizes they are still being followed.

"Major Loyma I have a sonar contact bearing one hundred forty-five degrees, six thousand yards out." Says one of the crew.

"Identify." Loyma replies as he contacts Evensk in his quarters. "Colonel Evensk we've picked up a new sonar contact bearing one hundred forty-five degrees. It is too far southeast of our position to be the Alpha."

"I'm on my way." Evensk replies.

Loyma hangs up the phone and returns his attention to the crewman who is working the sonar.

"Have you identified yet?"

"Yes Major, American Ohio class attack submarine."

"Keep your course helmsman." Loyma orders.

* * *

Aboard the U.S.S. Michigan the Captain and his crew are closely monitoring the Delta's actions.

"What's he doing now Thompson?"

"Nothing Captain, he hasn't changed course; missile bay hatches are still closed and torpedo tube doors are closed. It looks like it's our move sir"

"Hmm, flood tubes three and four and plot firing solution into the computer." Captain Edwards orders.

"Aye. Shall we open tube doors sir?" Thompson replies.

"Negative."

"Sir?"

"You heard the order Thompson." Says Kemp the ship's X.O.

Kemp walks over besides the Captain and asks to have a word.

"Not that I'm questioning your orders sir but given the situation why aren't we opening doors?"

"You were off duty when this Intel came in." Edwards says handing him the message from Atlantic Command.

Kemp reads the message stating that it's possible a U.S. Government agent and a civilian are being held captive aboard the Delta.

"I don't believe it!" Kemp says realizing the situation now.

"I know right, you remember that C.R.A. claim a week or so back that they were going to fire a chemical warhead on Moscow?" Edwards asks.

"Yes sir."

"Well rumor is this agent stole the serum from the C.R.A. so naturally Ostrova has a lot of respect for this guy." Edwards explains.

"And wants him rescued, I got it."

"If possible. But if we have to blow that ship out of the water." Edwards lets his sentence trail off there."

"Yeah, crappy situation." Kemp adds.

"Luckily we have a Ticonderoga missile cruiser headed on an intercept course. They've got a DSRV rescue sub aboard and a team of Navy Seals ready to board if we get the chance."

"Captain I have a sonar contact bearing fifty degrees northeast. It's a Russian Alpha class attack sub." Reports a crewman.

"That's an ally, we received reports that a Russian Alpha was following the Delta as well. Contact her if you can and let her know of our presence." Edwards orders.

* * *

"Major new contact at fifty degrees, twelve thousand yards out and closing in, looks like the Alpha is back on our tail." A crewman reports just as Evensk emerges onto the bridge.

"Colonel we have enemy subs to the northeast and southeast. One is the Alpha the other is a new contact, American Ohio class sub." Loyma states.

"Prepare to launch missiles!" Evensk orders.

Loyma walks to his side and quietly suggests that they face their opponents then launch. Evensk looks at him with an unbelievable expression and asks if he's questioning his orders.

"No Colonel I meant no disrespect but we won't have time to prepare more than one maybe two missiles before those subs fire on us!" Loyma says. "If we take them out first then we can launch a full spread on Moscow and the U.S."

"And if we don't then we're captured or dead and we will have failed General Krestov. We launch on Moscow while we can, at the same time increase speed on this course until we're ready to launch. Maybe we can outrun them. Even if we lose Moscow will be clear for the C.R.A. to take over." Evensk adds.

"Understood Colonel, helmsmen increase speed and this course." Loyma says relaying the order.

"Weapons, Conn. Prepare missiles one and two for launch. The target is. . . "

Evensk is cut off as a series of beeps is emitted signaling an incoming Emergency Action Message. Loyma turns off the signal and goes to retrieve the message from the printer.

"Colonel Evensk?" says Vasoli from the weapons room.

"Yes, the target is Moscow. And Chief we need the C.R.A. authentication codes on the bridge now." Evensk orders.

"Aye, aye Colonel. I'm on my way." Vasoli replies.

Evensk puts away the receiver then waits for Loyma to return with the message.

Vasoli enters the bridge a moment later as Loyma returns with the message; his face turns stone cold as he reads it.

"Major?" Evensk asks.

"Chief, give me your authentication codes." Loyma orders.

Vasoli reads through as long series of letters using the phonetic alphabet to ensure the message came from the Citadel and not Moscow.

As they continue Karl, who is coming back on duty, walks onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" Karl asks.

No one answers him as Loyma and Vasoli finish the authentication process.

"I don't believe it." Loyma says still shocked.

"What is the message Major?" Evensk says growing impatient.

"It's from Vosk base, it's been attacked." Loyma says as Evensk snatches the sheet from him.

"General Krestov has been captured and the airbase has been destroyed by American fighters. The message is authentic Colonel." Loyma explains.

"I concur sir." Vasoli adds.

Evensk grits his teeth as he crumples the message.

"Bring me Agent Stone, NOW!" Evensk yells grabbing Loyma by the collar in a steel tight grip!

Clutched in his iron grasp, Loyma simply reaches out his right hand and snaps his fingers loudly. Two men of Levi's security detail rise from their stations to retrieve the prisoners. One of them grabs his AKSU assault rifle on the way out.

Loyma remains calm as he continues to lock eyes with Evensk.

"Colonel, could you release me please?"

Evensk lets him go and pulls Loyma's shirt tails down straightening his uniform.

"I'm sorry for that outburst Major, I know it is not your fault." Evensk says now calmer but obviously still livid!

"I understand sir, the news is a shock to us all."

"Yes well . . . . Chief return to your station and let me know the moment those missiles are ready to launch."

Somewhat shocked that he still intends to launch, Vasoli complies with the order immediately and returns to weapons control.

* * *

The two radicals arrive at the cabin where the prisoners are being held and unlock the door. The first trooper, armed with just a pistol, enters the cabin and receives a kick to head sending him into the wall! The second trooper enters with his AKSU, Stone grabs the barrel of the weapon with his right hand and gives the Russian and left hook. He quickly snaps the trooper's neck the returns his attention to the first guard. Before the trooper can grab his sidearm, which had fallen to the floor, Stone wraps his arms around his neck choking him. After a few moments the guard falls dead to the floor, Stone picks up the sidearm and checks the corridor outside for more enemies. He shuts the cabin door then opens the small locker in the cabin and helps Robin out of her crammed position.

"You okay?" he asks as she steps out seeing the two dead radicals.

"Yeah, I'm alright, let's just get out of here." She replies.

Stone picks up the AKSU and takes the two extra magazines off the radical; next he grabs the sidearm off the same trooper and extra pistol mags.

"You ever fired a gun before?" he says handing her the pistol.

"I grew up in the Bible belt, of course I have. I just don't like them." Robin replies.

"Okay well . . . . the Bible belt? I don't get the comparison."

"Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas." Robin replies. Stone remains lost obviously missing some detail. "Everyone has got a gun Michael."

"Ah, I see." Stone gives her a quick lesson on how to operate the Makarov pistol. He then places the two dead radicals on the bunks and grabs the keys off one of them. He turns off the lights in the cabin then locks the door behind them. "Let's go."

They begin making their way aft where the second mini-sub remains secured to the hull. After a few moments they pass by the main galley as Stone hears mumbling inside. He gestures to Robin to keep an eye on their six as they enter the galley, Stone finds a solitary radical with his head buried in the reefer. Noticing the troopers AKSU lying on a nearby counter Stone looks at Robin and holds his index finger up to his lips. Stone quietly picks up the AKSU and slings it over his back as the Russian continues rummaging through the reefer. He takes a few more steps then places the shortened barrel of the rifle on the Russian's neck!

"Looking for a snack?" Stone says in Russian. "Hands on your head now."

The radical slowly does as instructed, Stone pulls his sidearm from the trooper's holster and shoves it in the small of his back.

"Close the reefer door." Stone orders.

The radical complies and once shut Stone shoves him up against it. He pulls the cuffs out of the trooper's belt and binds his arms behind his back.

"Okay you're going to lead us to the rear mini-sub, are you qualified to pilot it?" Stone asks still speaking in Russian.

"Negative." Replies the trooper.

"Too bad it might have save your life, now move." Stone says hoping to put a scare into him. "Robin have a look in the corridor."

"It's clear." She says holding her Makarov upwards.

The radical leads them further aft and up a flight of stairs. Stone begins to wonder if the trooper is leading them towards more of his comrades.

"You make a peep and I'll blow your brains out." He says with the AKSU still trained on him.

Suddenly Stone hears the tapping of something metal against a door.

"What's that?" he asks the trooper.

"Morse code."

"No kidding smart ass, where is it coming from?" Stone asks.

The radical leads them towards the sound and Stone sees the door marked officer's mess. He asks the radical if part of the crew is being held inside.

"Da."

"Robin, take the keys out of my right pocket and see if one of them unlocks that door."

Robin retrieves the keys and begins testing each one in the lock; she finally hits pay dirt and unlocks the door. Stone enters the room still holding the radical at gunpoint and finds four men inside. Right away he notices one of them is wearing overalls and assumes he's a mechanic. The other three appear to be officers however the stripes on the one of the uniforms immediately tells Stone who he is.

"You're the Captain of the ship!"

Robin closes the door as she hears Stone say something in Russian.

"Yes I speak English." Says the Captain stepping forward as he gestures to his men.

The three crewmen relieve Stone of his prisoner and one of them elbows the radical in the head knocking him out cold.

"Agent Michael Stone United States Government." He says offering his hand. "This is Robin McCord."

"Captain Marco Fedorin, Russian Navy." He says shaking hands with both of them. "Just how is it you are aboard my ship Agent Stone?"

"My girlfriend and I were taken captive by the C.R.A. back in D.C. and Colonel Evensk has orders to turn me over to Krestov himself." Stone explains.

"Why is General Krestov after you?" Fedorin asks curiously.

"I'm sure you aware that Krestov tried to ransom Ostrova out of his presidency with a chemical neurotoxin."

"Yes of course, I'm told an American operative was sent in and recovered the serum that countered the toxin." Fedorin replies.

"At your service Captain." Stone replies humbly.

"That was you?"

Stone simply nods.

"I've heard of you, we owe you a debt we cannot repay. I understand now why Krestov would be after you." Fedorin adds as he extends his hand.

"Thank you but we've got work to do." Stone says shaking his hand. "I'm sure you know why your sub was seized?"

"The missiles, they intend to launch on Moscow."

"And the U.S. if they get the chance. When we were escorted off the bridge I overheard Evensk tell his X.O. that they should reach launch coordinates in seven to eight hours. I also overheard that he wanted us back on the bridge to witness the launch. By my count it has only been six hours so something must have come up. There were two Russian vessels tracking the sub at that time, an Alpha class sub and a Slava missile cruiser. It's possible they're back on our tail; I'm sure I don't have to tell you sir that our two governments won't hesitate to sink the sub to prevent a nuclear launch. Even if they know we're aboard." Stone explains.

"I know."

"So we're faced with two options here. The first is we head to the aft mini-sub and once clear we blow the Delta to pieces. We were headed that way before we heard your SOS. This option would not only be easier of the two but it is also the one I prefer, Ms McCord here is a civilian and it's my fault she got involved. I'd like to get her off the ship."  
"I understand." Fedorin replies.

"Or option two is we try to retake the sub. Based on the capacity of the mini-subs I estimate Evensk brought twelve men aboard, maybe fifteen. Do you know how many men were apart of the force that took control of your ship?"

"At least fifteen, possibly more." Fedorin replies.

"Is there anymore of the crew locked up elsewhere on the ship?"

"Not that I know of, Vasoli executed my executive officer before we submerged and left the crew floating at sea. He specifically ordered my helmsmen, navigator and engine room technician and myself stay aboard."

"Helmsmen! He can pilot the mini-sub then?" Stone asks.

"Yes."

"Good to know. I know some of Evensk's men are stationed on the bridge, weapons control and the radio room. Other then that, there could be men scattered all over the ship." Stone states. "It's your ship Captain, your call."

Fedorin weighs the options then states that this is his last voyage in his career. However seeing as this is the ship's maiden voyage he would prefer to save it.

"Let's head for the mini-sub, the odds of us retaking the ship are against us and saving Moscow would be worth the price of losing it." Fedorin replies.

"Then you'd better take this sir." Stone says handing him one of the Makarov pistols. He tosses his AKSU to the helmsmen the gives the last pistol to the navigator then hands out a spare magazine to all of them. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's guarded or if we run into trouble on the way." He says as he pulls the slung AKSU off his back.

"We're ready." Fedorin says checking the magazine on his pistol.

* * *

"Where are my prisoners?" Evensk says becoming agitated.

"I'll check on it sir." Loyma says as he grabs two men and head towards the prisoners cabin.

"Colonel, the Alpha has opened outer doors and is preparing to fire." A crewman reports.

Evensk grabs the intercom receiver from the console above his head.

"Weapons, Conn. Prepare to launch the missiles but do not open missile bay hatches until I give the order."

"Copy that Colonel." Replies Vasoli.

* * *

"Conn, Sonar. The Alpha has opened outer doors and is preparing to fire." Reports a crewman aboard the Michigan.

"Are they trying to get Moscow blown off the planet?" Kemp says out loud.

"Has the Delta opened missile hatches yet?" Edwards asks.

"Negative sir." Thompson replies.

"Open torpedo tube doors." Orders Edwards.

"Aye Captain."

"If this C.R.A. bastard thinks he can launch before he gets blasted he's dead wrong." Edwards says to Kemp. "See if we can get a message to the Alpha, let them know of our intentions."

"Copy that sir." Kemp replies.

* * *

"Colonel we have a surface contact bearing two hundred sixty degrees, American Ticonderoga class."

Evensk curses loudly at hearing the report. "How did they find us!" He says grabbing the PA. "Loyma where are my prisoners!" Figuring his odds off success have just dropped again he decides he would go ahead and just execute Stone and the girl. That way even if he makes it out of this alive he'll eventually get word to Krestov that the agent is dead. His mind continues to wonder how the U.S. and Russian Navy tracked him so quickly. Suddenly a thought enters his mind. "Prisoners. . . Stone has a tracking device on him! AAGH!" he yells as he punches a control console. "Loyma, come in dammit!"

Loyma and the two troopers arrive at the cabin, as one of them unlocks the door Loyma steps down the corridor to the nearest comms console and reports in.

"Loyma to bridge."

"Stone has a tracking device on him somewhere, that's how they found us." Evensk replies.

Loyma simply curses realizing they should have searched him closer once he was brought aboard the Moskva.

"Where the hell are you?"

"We're at the cabin, the men are entering now. Wait one." Loyma says as he spots the men emerging from the cabin. They tell him that there are two of their men inside dead.

Loyma curses again as he returns his attention to the comm. "Colonel, the prisoners have escaped."

"Find them!" Evensk replies. He steps back from the console and takes a breath.

"Colonel the American sub has opened outer doors."

"Flood all torpedo tubes and plot firing solutions into the computer for the Ohio and the Alpha. Do not open the doors!" Evens replies as he grabs the PA again.

"I copy sir."

"Attention crew, the American prisoners have escaped lock up, all troops not assigned to the bridge or weapons control begin a thorough search of the ship and bring them to me!"

* * *

Stone and the others hear the orders from Evensk over the PA and realize they've been discovered. Stone knew they were running out of time when he heard Evensk call for Loyma over the PA a few minutes earlier. They pass by a door and find eight radical troops lounging about in their barracks. Having just heard the order from Evensk over the PA they begin to muster.

"Might as well take them by surprise while we have the advantage." Stone says to Fedorin.

"Agreed."

They burst in just as the radicals are about to gather their rifles.

"On the floor now, hands on your head!" Stone orders in Russian pointing his AKSU at them. "Don't even think about reaching for those sidearms boys."

Caught completely by surprise the radicals comply as Fedorin's men retrieve the sidearm out of each trooper's holster.

"Do they have and cuffs on them?" Stone asks.

"Doesn't look like it." Replies the navigator.

"Hmm, that one trooper must have been part of the security detail." Stone says. "Well let's retrieve all the weapons off them and we'll lock them in."

"What about the weapons, we can't take all of them." Fedorin says.

"Everyone take a rifle and a pistol plus all the magazines you can carry. We'll stash what's left in another room."

With only one way in and out of the barracks chamber Stone takes one of the leftover AKSU rifles, removes the magazine and wedges it into place between the huge metal doorframe and the large wheel handle. Suddenly he feels one of the radical's pulling on the door from the other side, unsuccessfully.

As they continue their way to the sub Stone begins to take a count of every man on the sub.

"Eight locked up, two dead from the cabin, one from the galley. That leaves a minimum of nineteen more on board."

They climb two flights of stairs then spot four radical troops down the next corridor.

"Robin, get down!" He says firing.

Fedorin and his men take cover as they fire back hitting one of the radicals right away. One of the troopers grabs the nearest intercom and contacts the bridge to report their location.

"We've got the American pinned down but he freed some of the crew and their fighting with him." The trooper says.

"Copy that, standby for reinforcements." Evensk replies as he switches to the PA. "Major Loyma you and your men get to the aft shower room now!"

Stone and the others finally eliminate the other three radicals just as Loyma shows up with two more men.

"Let's go, get to the sub." Stone yells over the gunfire.

They fall back laying down suppressive fire as they high tail it towards the sub. Unfortunately in the confusion of the gunfight one of Fedorin's men takes a wrong turn.

"Crap, we're going the wrong way. Go back!" says the helmsmen.

"There are troops back there!" Stone says.

"We don't have time to argue, we'll be trapped if we stay here." Fedorin adds.

They head back the way they came with Robin mistakenly in front of the pack. They turn into the correct corridor just as Loyma and his men emerge into sight. Stone shoves Robin to the left through the nearest door as he dives to the steel grated floor firing! He hits one of the men as Fedorin and the others fire as well just as Loyma and his comrade step back behind cover. Stone rolls to the side behind cover as he looks towards Robin who is getting back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he says firing a few rounds towards the enemy.

"Yeah, a little warning would have been nice though." She says checking herself for injury.

"Sorry, there was no time. Stay back." He says reloading his AKSU.

She simply nods in response as she keeps her Makarov at the ready.

The firefight continues with no further casualties on the enemy's side. Stone moves back a few steps and looks at Fedorin.

"We can't keep this up much longer, we'll run out of ammo and they'll have reinforcements here soon."

"I agree, what do you suggest?" Fedorin says as he reloads.

Stone looks down the corridor and spots a flight of stairs just a few paces down the corridor.

"If you can lay down some cover fire so I can get to that stairwell and I can double back underneath and flank them."

"Okay, we'll cover you." Fedorin says as he informs his men.

"What are you doing?" Robin asks him.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He says then looks back at Fedorin.

"Go." Fedorin says.

He and his men fire their rifles on full auto giving Stone enough time to make it to the stairwell.

Loyma grabs the intercom next to him and calls the bridge for reinforcements.

"We're down to two and are about to be flanked from below."

Stone runs under Loyma and his comrade without being spotted then sees two more troops coming down another stairwell. He takes them out adding to his count of now eighteen troops either killed or neutralized.

Loyma keeps a close eye on his six watching for Stone, he empties another magazine on the Russian crew then ducks behind a bulkhead for cover as he reloads. He loads the magazine but before he can pull the slide to chamber the next round he hears footsteps above him. He looks up just as Stone fires down through the grated floor taking them both out. Fedorin and his men walk towards the bodies and pick up more ammo off of them. Stone emerges from the stairwell and grabs and extra mag as well as he sees Robin emerge from her cover.

"Seems we inadvertently went with the first option didn't we." He says to Fedorin. "I took out two more bad guys below. Do you still want to evacuate?"

"No but we've been lucky so far and we're still outnumbered. Let's get Ms McCord off the ship." Fedorin says looking at Robin.

"Alright, let's move."

They finally arrive at the docking hatch to the mini-sub and find it unguarded. Unsure that a pilot is not still inside Stone calls to him in Russian. After receiving no answer he asks Fedorin's helmsmen to get up there and start prepping the sub.

* * *

"Lieutenant Merov, take two men, grab one of the pilots and get to the forward mini-sub and see that it's ready to launch." Evensk orders.

"Colonel, we found Major Loyma, he's dead sir." Says a trooper over the intercom.

Evensk grabs the intercom receiver and unknowingly flips the switch for the PA.

"Weapons, Conn. Chief, prepare to open missile bay hatches and fire on my mark!"

* * *

"Did you hear that!" Stone says. "We won't have enough time to get the mini-sub a safe distance away and fire on the Delta."

"We need to try and take back Weapons control." Fedorin suggests.

Stone looks at Robin and makes a split second decision.

"Robin, get in the sub."

"What, no I'm staying with you." She replies.

"The helmsman will get you to safety, any minute now Evensk is going to launch those nukes and the subs out there won't let that happen. If we can't seize weapons control and signal our allies somehow then it's all over." Stone explains.

She steps closer and gives him a long, possibly last, kiss goodbye before she climbs into the sub.

"Keep a close eye on your sonar, if you see a single torpedo fired detach and get out of here." Stone says to the helmsmen in Russian.

The helmsman looks back at Fedorin for confirmation to follow the instructions.

"You heard the man." Fedorin replies.

"What was that all about?" Robin says not able to speak the language.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Stone replies as he climbs up to seal the hatch.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Robin replies.

Stone smiles then says. "Like I said, sharp as a tack!" He closes the hatch and checks his ammo on the AKSU. "Let's haul ass!"

* * *

Chief Vasoli and four of his men remain on the edge of their seats in the weapons control room as they await the order to fire from Evensk. Having been instructed to prepare missile bay hatches for launch Vasoli enters the combination to the small safe containing the trigger. Just as he removes the trigger Stone, Fedorin and his men emerge into the room. Three of Vasoli's men are killed while reaching for their weapons; the fourth is disarmed by the mechanic and knocked unconscious with the butt of his rifle. The navigator pushes Vasoli backwards as Stone grabs the trigger and shoves it back in the safe spinning the dial.

"Find something to tie him up with." Stone orders.

The navigator finds a pair of cuffs on one of the dead troopers; he sits Vasoli in a chair and cuffs his hands behind his back.

"There's no outbound radio in here is there?" Stone asks.

"Negative." Fedorin replies.

"Crap, any moment now Evensk will realize he's lost this station will come down here with every trooper he's got left. We can't hold this position." Stone states.

"Then let's head for the bridge, these two can stay here. If Evensk does head this way it might be relatively unmanned." Fedorin explains.

"But we'd run right into him on the way there?" Stone replies.

"Not if we double back under and come in on the bow side."

"You're a genius Captain." Stone says smiling. "If you come under fire put a bullet through Vasoli's head." He says to the mechanic and the navigator.

"He's the only one who knows the combination to the trigger." Fedorin adds.

* * *

"Colonel, the Alpha and the American subs are closing in. They have torpedo tubes flooded and outer doors are opened. I don't know if we can outrun them." Reports one of the crew.

"Keep this course and increase speed." Evensk orders as he inserts the missile key into its slot. "Weapons, Conn. Vasoli open missiles hatches and fire!" Evensk waits for a response but doesn't get one. "Vasoli come in!" Suddenly he realizes Stone must have gotten to Weapons control. "Sergeant, you are to guard this key with your life, I'll be in Weapons Control."

"Yes Colonel."

"You come with me." Evensk says taking one of the few men left on the bridge along with him.

Within moments Evensk and the trooper arrive at the corridor leading to Weapons Control. Evensk pulls out his Dostovei and switches off the safety, he peeks in the room just as Fedorin's men spot him and begin laying down cover fire with their AKSU's.

When they stop to reload Evensk orders his trooper to move in to counter fire. The trooper sweeps his rifle from right to left hitting the mechanic as well as Vasoli who is still cuffed to the chair. The navigator reloads and fires back hitting the trooper just as Evensk enters firing his Dostovei. He takes out the navigator then puts two more in the mechanic to make sure he's dead. He finds Vasoli bleeding to death in the chair then looks at the trigger box noticing it's locked!

"Vasoli, what's the combination to the trigger? C'mon Vasoli focus, what is the freaking combination!" He leans closer as he hears Vasoli utter the numbers.

"Ugh, uh for. . forty-one, thirty-six, seventy-t. . "

"What, seventy what? Vasoli?" Evensk says trying to shake him back to life.

Realizing he's dead Evensk goes to the trigger box; he spins the dial and tries seventy-two for the last number but it doesn't open. He tries again this time with seventy-three and opens the safe. Before grabbing the trigger he looks at the control console to his left and realizes the missiles hatches aren't open yet.

* * *

"Captain, the Delta is opening its missile hatches!" Thompson reports aboard the Michigan.

"Fire torpedoes one and two!" Edwards responds without hesitation.

* * *

Stone and Fedorin arrive on the bridge via the bow entrance and find only four men manning it. Stone takes out two of them as they reach for their weapons; Fedorin shoots the third radical as the forth throws up his hands surrendering. Fedorin takes the sidearm from the trooper's belt as he has him return to his station.

"Move an inch and your dead!" Fedorin says to him.

Stone spots the missile key in its slot and pulls it out, he then wedges it between two consoles and breaks the key in half.

"Don't fire, the ship is under control! I repeat the ship is under control, I'm a U.S. Government agent, do not fire." Stone says repeating the same thing in Russian but seconds too late when the Alpha fires two torpedoes.

* * *

"Wait, hold fire, hold fire!" Edwards yells after hearing the transmission.

"Copy that sir holding fire, whew." Thompson says. "Oh no. Captain it's too late, the Alpha just launched two torpedoes at the Delta!"

* * *

The moment the missile hatches are completely opened Evensk grabs the trigger and presses the fire button. He presses it again realizing nothing happened, he throws it down in a fit of rage realizing that he's lost!

* * *

"Stone, the Alpha fired two torpedoes at us, we're too late." Fedorin says noticing the sonar.

"They got the message just seconds too late!" Stone says hearing the responses from the Alpha and Michigan. He tosses the receiver down as he walks to Fedorin. "What can we do?"

"I'm on the helm, launch counter measures on my mark." Fedorin orders.

"How do I do that?"

"He'll know." Fedorin says pointing at the radical who surrendered. "He was part of my crew, one of Vasoli's men."

Stone walks over to the young trooper and places his pistol on the trooper's shoulder.

"Okay dickweed, if you want to live through this you'll do exactly as the Captain says. You get me?" Stone says in Russian.

The radical shakes his head with a very nervous look on his face. At the same moment Fedorin takes the helm and engages the starboard rudder in full.

"Launch counter measures now."

"You heard him." Stone says tapping the radical on the shoulder with the barrel of the Makarov.

As the radical releases the counter measures Stone hears footsteps coming up to the bridge. He turns just as a round from Evensk's Dostovei passes through his left shoulder. Stone is spun around by the bullet and falls to the floor as another round grazes his left arm just inches from the first wound. Evensk continues firing and aims for a kill shot but before Fedorin can react someone else fires towards Evensk. The rounds miss but Evensk retreats and heads for the forward mini-sub. Stone looks at Fedorin who is looking past him, he turns around and sees Robin holding her Makarov. She kneels down beside him as Fedorin reports that the torpedoes have reached the counter measures. Suddenly they hear an explosion and feel a slight vibration from the shockwave.

"First torpedo detonated." Fedorin says.

"What about the second one?" Stone asks still on the floor as Robin finds something to stop the bleeding in his arm.

* * *

"Captain the second torpedo has passed through the counter measures and is searching for a new target." Thompson reports on the Michigan.

"Can we get close enough in time to launch our own counter measures?" Kemp asks the Captain.

"Negative, it's up to them." Edwards replies.

* * *

"Colonel, what's happening?" Karl asks as Evensk arrives to the mini-sub.

"We've failed, let's get out of here while we can." Evensk says climbing up the ladder into Knave 1.

* * *

"The other torpedo has reacquired us and his homing." Fedorin says checking the consoles. "It's headed straight for us."

"Hey dickweed, launch more counter measures." Stone says looking at the young radical.

The radical points towards his station explaining that one the bullets from Evensk's gun hit the console and damaged the controls for the counter measures. Fedorin returns his attention to the helm and engages the port rudder in full this time hoping to evade the torpedo.

Stone looks deep into Robin's eyes and says. "We're not gonna make it." They share a long kiss as they hear Fedorin call out the torpedo's distance to the sub.

The sub begins to turn sharply to the left as the torpedo draws closer.

"Two thousand yards, one thousand yards, five hundred yards. Brace for impact!" Fedorin shouts.

They hear a loud explosion as the entire sub shakes violently! After another moment Stone and Fedorin realize the sub wasn't hit.

"What'd it hit? We should be dead what did it hit?" Stone asks as Robin helps him to his feet.

Fedorin gets up and examines all the consoles throughout the bridge and finally notices that the rear mini-sub is no longer attached to the Delta!

"The mini-sub, my helmsman must have detached and put the mini-sub right in the torpedoes path. We made it." Fedorin says with a smile on his face.

Stone looks at Robin and touches her face with his right hand. "I'm so glad that you didn't stay on that sub!"

She smiles and kisses him then turns her attention to his injury. "Let me take a look at that, you're bleeding like crazy."

"It's just a flesh wound." Stone replies.

Fedorin puts the sub as zero bubble then pulls a clean handkerchief from his pocket and tosses it to Robin for Stone's shoulder.

"This is Captain Marco Fedorin, Agent Stone and I have retaken the sub." Fedorin says into the radio.

Everyone on board the Alpha, Michigan and Ticonderoga are ecstatic at hearing the news that the Delta survived and the nuclear launch was prevented.

"Delta, this is the U.S.S. Ticonderoga. We have a Navy Seal team ready to board your ship and secure remaining hostiles."

"Captain, the mini-sub. Can we surface before Evensk gets away in the last one?" Stone asks.

"He already did, he detached just before the torpedo impact." Fedorin replies.

"Is he on the sonar, can we track him?" Stone replies.

"Already have and nothing, he must have gone as deep as possible to evade detection."

Stone exhales deeply frustrated at the news. "He got away, which means he'll go straight back to Krestov and we're back to square one."

Fedorin returns his attention to the radio and informs the Ticonderoga that he will begin their ascent to the surface. With the help of Stone and Robin and their last radical prisoner Fedorin brings the sub to the surface of the water. Fedorin opens the port side hatch on the base of the conning tower and steps out into the cold air. He spots the Ticonderoga nearby and finds three boats approaching carrying the seal team. Nearby the Alpha rises to the surface as well and preparing two inflatable boats to board the Delta. Meanwhile the Michigan remains submerged to stay on guard for other C.R.A. vessels and to keep an eye out for Evensk's mini-sub.

The seal team boards and Fedorin escorts the team leader and his men to the bridge. Two of the seals spot the young radical still sitting at his station and bind his hands behind his back.

"Agent Stone, Lieutenant McKenzie U.S. Navy Seals."

"Glad to see you Lieutenant." Stone replies shaking his hand as he introduces the Lieutenant to Robin.

"I'm glad we found you two, Atlantic Command informed us of your possible presence aboard the Delta. Washington has been tracking a signal from the Norwegian Sea for some time now. They suspected it was you but apparently the signal was garbled so they weren't sure." McKenzie says.

Stone reaches under his left foot and twists off the heel of his shoe. He shows it to McKenzie and the others revealing the tracking device embedded inside.

"Very clever sir, if you will take a seat my medic will have a look at you." McKenzie says. "Do you know if there are anymore hostiles running around the ship?"

"Thank you, well there's dickweed there but he's was pretty cooperative when we were evading the torpedoes. There are plenty of bodies lying around that's for sure." Stone adds as the team medic begins examining his shoulder.

"I'll make sure to include that in my report then. Are there any members of your crew still aboard?" McKenzie replies turning back to Fedorin.

"None alive, regrettably." Fedorin says having checked weapons control before going topside to receive the seal team. "I still don't know what has happened to the majority of my crew."

"Oh your crew is safe and sound Captain; they were picked up by a Norwegian fishing boat. From what I'm told they're well on their way back home by now." McKenzie says.

"That is good news Lieutenant, thank you."

"We do have nine radicals locked up, eight of them in the barracks and one in the officers' mess." Stone adds. "They're not individually secured within those chambers though."

"Copy that, Sergeant give me a deck by deck sweep of the ship. Collect those prisoners and secure any straggling hostiles then we'll begin processing the bodies."

"Yes Lieutenant, you heard the man let's go." Says the Sergeant as he and the majority of the team leaves the bridge.

"Corporal, take that prisoner up on deck to await transport back to the Ticonderoga." McKenzie orders.

"You will definitely needs some stitches sir but this field dressing will keep it clean until we get you to the infirmary on the Ticonderoga." Says the medic to Stone as he finishes the dressing.

"Thank you." Stone replies.

* * *

An hour later after securing the ship and processing all the bodies the Delta is ready to get underway again. The ten radical prisoners are taken aboard the Ticonderoga and secured in the brig until a larger Russian vessel can rendezvous to take custody of them. The boats from the Alpha brought over some of its officers to assist Fedorin in taking the Delta back to Russia. About ready to shove off the last boat from the Ticonderoga is ready to depart. Fedorin, now in full uniform and cap stands on the deck of the sub, as Stone and Robin are about to climb into the last boat.

"Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways Stone. I can't thank you enough for all you've done." Fedorin says.

"I was just going to thank you sir, without your help I don't know if I could have gotten Robin out of this mess alive." Stone says.

"Speaking of which Ms McCord, I suggest you have your man take you on a vacation when you get home." Fedorin says shaking Robin's hand.

"Well I think I've done enough traveling for awhile, I'm just looking forward to going home." Robin replies.

"Have a safe journey then, it was a pleasure meeting you. Stone perhaps our paths will cross again some day, under better circumstances of course." Fedorin says.

"Of course." Stone says with a slight chuckle as he extends his hand. "It was an honor to fight by your side Captain."

"The honor was mine."

Stone and Robin climb into the boat and McKenzie orders the driver back to the Ticonderoga. As they dock next to the Ticonderoga they watch as the Delta submerges below the water.

As Stone and Robin step aboard the Ticonderoga an officer of the ship greets them.

"Agent Stone, Ms McCord, I'm Commander Harris, Executive Officer of the Ticonderoga, welcome aboard."

"Thank you Commander." Stone says.

"McKenzie informed me you're in need of medical attention. Please follow me to the med bay. Oh I almost forgot, we just got word from Atlantic Command that General Krestov was successfully extracted from the Citadel and is now in custody." Harris explains.

"What! When did this happen?" Stone says stopping in his tracks.

"In the last few hours, Russian paratroopers inserted into the Citadel while a flight of F-18's from a carrier battle group attacked Vosk base." Harris replies.

"Ha ha, yes!" Stone says excitedly. "That is awesome news Commander."

Stone and Robin are shown to the infirmary where he receives a proper cleaning of his wound, many stitches and a good dose of painkillers. Afterwards Harris informs them that the Captain wishes to express his thanks and has invited them share a meal with him in the officers' mess. The doctor informs Harris though that the painkillers will probably knock him out before too long.

"I think I'm feeling the effects already." Stone says feeling a bit woozy.

"Understood, I'll inform the Captain, in the meantime I'll set you two up with some guest quarters." Harris says.

Harris escorts them to their quarters and shows them inside. "I'm sorry but there's not a single double bed on the ship, would you like your own quarters Ms McCord?"

"Oh no this will be fine, thank you." Robin replies.

"Very well, there are fresh clothes in the locker if you need them. I'll leave the Sergeant outside your door, if you need anything just let him know and when you are ready he'll summon the Chief to bring you up to the bridge." Harris adds.

"Thank you Commander." Stone says obviously getting a bit woozier from the medicine.

* * *

A few hours later Stone wakes up with Robin in his arms on the single bunk. He watches her sleep for a minute or two before her eyes finally open.

"Hey beautiful." He says.

She smiles then kisses him. "How's the shoulder?"

"Sore."

"I thought it was just a flesh wound." She says teasing him.

Stone smiles at the remark but then looks her in the eyes.

"You saved my life on that bridge, I owe you one." Stone says.

"You're welcome but you don't owe me anything. You saved mine too, you got me outta there like you promised." Robin replies.

"Well when we get home the city is yours, we'll do whatever you want."

"How about just a candlelight dinner at home, then we can pick up where we left off." Robin explains. "For all I know my stereo is still playing in my apartment."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well that sounds like a deal but right now I could use a shower and some food." Stone adds.

"And a change of clothes." Robin says stretching.

Stone sits up realizing he's still wearing the same clothes from almost two days ago. He groans as he stands up feeling the stiffness in his arm and shoulder.

"Do you need some more painkillers?"

"No I'm okay, do you want the shower first?" he asks.

"No go ahead."

Stone opens the locker and finds every form of naval uniform inside. He pulls out a set of khaki pants and a shirt and heads for the lavatory.

"So how are we getting home?" Robin asks.

"I guess the Captain will let us know when we see him." Stone replies. Having already had the left sleeve of his shirt cut off in infirmary Stone rips off what's left of it and looks at himself in the mirror. He rips off the bandage on his left cheek and examines the cut Evensk gave him aboard the Moskva. The thought of Evensk brings up the disappointing facts that he escaped the Delta. As Stone steps into the hot shower he begins to wonder where Evensk might have gone. At first he assumes that he would make a run to meet back up with the Moskva but given the fact that the Slava Cruiser and the Alpha were in the area there's no telling if the Moskva survived that engagement or not. He'd have to remember to ask the Captain about it later. If it didn't survive or surrender what options were left to Evensk? Still unaware of their exact location Stone wonders which would be a shorter distance; the U.S. or Europe. Could that mini-sub even make either distance? Realizing he's not going to get anywhere without some answers Stone puts his mind to rest as the hot beads of water massage his aching body.

After Robin gets a shower and a change of clothes Stone opens their cabin door and informs the Sergeant that they're ready to see the Captain.

A few moments later Stone hears a knock at the door.

"Agent Stone, I'm Chief Mahoney. The Captain has invited you to join him for dinner in the officers' mess."

"That sounds great thank you." Stone replies.

Mahoney escorts them to the officers' mess where the Captain and Commander Harris await them.

"Agent Stone, I'm Captain Baxter, welcome aboard.

"Thank you Captain, this is Robin McCord." Stone says introducing them.

"You already know my X.O. Commander Harris. Please have a seat, so how's the arm?" Baxter says noticing the sling on Stone's left arm.

"Sore but I'll be fine, thanks." Stone adds taking a seat next to Robin.

"I'm sure I'm the first in a long line of people to thank you for your service aboard the Delta." Baxter says as chief of the galley enters to take their orders. "Ah Houser there you are. These are my guests Agent Stone and Robin McCord. This man is the best cook in the Navy, in my opinion anyway, anything you're hungry for he can make you."

"Oh wow, well how about a New York strip steak, medium well, with a baked potato with everything on it and anything else that you would suggest." Stone says.

"How about a house salad?" Houser says.

"That would be great, I don't suppose there's any chance of getting a cold beer is there?" Stone replies.

"That a negative sir, there's no alcohol on board." Houser replies.

"Worth a shot right." Stone adds.

"Of course sir." Houser adds with a smile.

"Okay how about a Dr Pepper."

"Can do sir. And for you miss?" Houser says to Robin.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." Robin says.

Houser takes the Captain and X.O.'s orders then returns to the galley.

"So how is it you got mixed up in all this Ms McCord?" Baxter asks.

"Well we were on a date when two of the radicals knocked on my door and took us captive. The next morning we woke up in Norway." Robin explains.

The four discuss the recent events however Stone begins asking questions regarding the larger situation. Specifically the details regarding the capture of General Krestov and the fate of the Moskva helicopter cruiser. Baxter informs him that the Slava sank the Moskva when it attacked to cover the Delta's escape.

"What about the birds? Are all three accounted for?" Stone asks.

"One was destroyed, one surrendered the other got away. Headed back east towards Europe." Baxter states.

Robin notices the sullen expression on Stone's face she attempts to change the subject and asks Baxter how they are getting home.

"We're waiting for the Slava to arrive at our position so we can transfer the C.R.A. prisoners over to them. Then we'll head west and by morning we'll meet up with the U.S.S. John C Stennis aircraft carrier. They'll put you on an E-2 Hawkeye which will take you to the Nimitz, they were stationed off the coast when the Pentagon learned about the Delta's hijacking." Baxter explains. "Anyway a chopper will take you to Annapolis and the base M.P.'s will drive you back to D.C. You should be home tomorrow night." Baxter says.

While he figures Stone is no stranger to being on a naval vessel Baxter offers Robin a tour of the ship after dinner. Since learning that they won't be heading home until morning and figuring there's not much else to do for the night Robin gladly accepts.

* * *

The next morning Stone wakes up to find the John C Stennis docked along side the ship. A few hours later they board the E-2 Hawkeye which takes them west towards the U.S. Several hours later they land on the Nimitz stationed two hundred miles off the coast of Maryland. After having an early dinner with the Captain and his senior officers they board a Seahawk bound stateside. Two hours later they land at Annapolis Naval academy where two M.P.'s await them in an unmarked car. Thirty minutes later they pull into Stone's apartment complex and Stone notices his Rodeo sitting in its usual parking space.

"I'm sure Hudson has your house keys, he probably went there after he found your earrings in my car. We'll go to headquarters tomorrow and get them. " Stone says.

"You mean I'm going to see where you work? Robin asks as they get out of the car.

"Might as well, you're hip deep in this whole mess. Also now that Fedorin knows my name word of it is sure to spread to Ostrova." Stone replies as he thanks the M.P.'s for the ride.

"But the good thing is they still don't know what agency you work for right?" Robin adds.

"Right." Stone replies as he opens the door. "Home at last."

"Hey, looks like your partner left you a note, along with my keys and earrings." Robin says finding them on the kitchen counter. She hands Stone the note that reads:

_"Michael, once I heard you and Robin were okay and on your way home I thought she might want these. Also Grant and Hayes want you to come in for a quick debriefing tomorrow at noon, see you then!" _

_William_

"See what did I tell you, let me change then we'll head to your place." Stone says as he sits on his bed to take off his shoes. Robin walks in and gently pushes him backwards onto the bed. She lays over him careful not to aggravate his injured shoulder.

"Let's just stay here tonight, I'm not going to need my clothes anyway!" Robin says as she kisses him.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

The next day Robin accompanies Stone as he reports to headquarters for debriefing. They stop at her place first for a change of clothes as well as a bite to eat before heading downtown. He informs her that much of the building is restricted to civilian personnel but that she will be able to see some of it.

"I will have Hudson show you around while I report to my superiors. It shouldn't take long. But I'll warn you that a lot of the building doesn't look like what you see in the movies. It's mostly like your typical office building, however our communications room is one of the few areas that may meet your expectations. However it's also one of the places that's off limits." Stone explains. 'When we're done we'll head over and let your airline know you're back in town." Stone adds as he pulls into the parking garage.

"Do you have any idea what my employers were told about my absence?" Robin asks as they get out of the car.

"Not exactly, probably the usual public relations B.S. We'll find out though." Stone replies.

As they near the elevators Robin notices the security checkpoint ahead.

"Checking in a guest Agent Stone?" One of the guards says as they walk up to the checkpoint.

"Yes, Robin McCord."

"I'll need an ID Ms McCord." The guard says.

"See you on the other side." Stone says as he walks over to the access gate for O.S. personnel. Luckily his access key was one of the things Evensk didn't obtain when he confiscated his badge. Stone had left the key at home before picking Robin up for their date that night. He slides the key card through the scanner then punches in his personal identification code and enters.

After going through a metal detector and being issued a visitors pass Robin sees Stone waiting on the other side of the checkpoint.

"I take it these guys don't work for the same agency that runs the airport T.S.A?" Robin asks noticing one of the guards was sporting an assault rifle.

"That's correct." Stone says as they step onto the elevator.

They step out of the elevator on the twentieth floor and right away Robin notices the agency name emblazoned in the tile floor at her feet. Surrounding the Greek symbol for which the agency is named, the words OMEGA SECTOR: THE LAST LINE OF DEFENSE is displayed in black with silver trim.

Stone leads Robin to his team pod where the all the desks of Shadow team personnel are grouped together. He offers Robin his seat at his desk as he picks up the phone and dials Hayes' office but is routed to her assistant.

"This is Agent Stone, can you inform Director Hayes that Ms McCord and I are on site. Thank you." He says hanging up the phone.

"So you report to the Director of the whole agency?" Robin asks.

"Well Hayes is the Deputy Director but we rarely use Deputy when addressing her unless we're introducing her or what not. But to answer your question: yes all field ops team leaders report to either Director if not both. In fact my mentor is the Director of the agency, he's the one who recruited me."

Just as Robin as about to ask another question she spots a handsome man approaching which she recognizes from the pictures at Michael's apartment.

"Hey Michael, glad your back. What happened?" Hudson says noticing the sling on Stone's left arm.

"Took a round above the clavicle and another grazed my arm, it's nothing. The doc said I only have to wear the sling another day or two." Stone replies greeting his friend.

"It shattered your clavicle?" Hudson asks.

"Luckily no, it passed right through the meat above it." Stone corrects him.

"The meat?" Robin says curiously at Stone's peculiar choice of words.

Momentarily forgetting his manners Stone introduces Robin to Hudson.

"Enchante, mademoiselle." Hudson says taking Robin's hand gently.

"Ah, parlez-vous Francais?" Robin replies with a smile.

Within moments Robin can tell Hudson isn't as fluent in the language as she might have thought.

"Alright, alright. You 'ole smoothie." Stone says to Hudson.

"Sorry, I just started learning French a few weeks ago. Hudson says to Robin. "It's good to meet you Robin."

"Oh that's okay, but maybe we can have a chat once you're a little more fluent." Robin replies.

"Deal." Hudson says as the phone on Stone's desk rings.

Stone picks it up and if informed that Hayes is ready to see him now. Her assistant tells him that Hayes will meet him, Hudson and Robin in conference room D.

"Wait, she wants to see Robin?" Stone asks puzzled.

"Those were my instructions." The assistant replies.

"Alright, copy that." Stone says hanging up the phone. "The Deputy Director wants to meet you."

"Why?" Robin asks.

"Probably just wants to get a statement, might also have to do with the cover story that they fed your employer." Stone explains.

The three walk into the designated conference room and take a seat at the table. A few moments later Hayes walks in with a stack of files in her arms. Stone and Hudson rise to greet their superior as she lays the documents on the table.

"Kim Hayes Deputy Director of Omega Sector." Hayes says extending her hand at Robin.

Robin shakes her hand and introduces herself.

"Have a seat." Hayes says as she takes one across the table from the three of them. "So you two have had a interesting couple of days, huh?"

Robin simply chuckles. "To say the least."

"How's the arm Michael?" Hayes asks.

"It's fine."

"Nothing that will keep you out of the next engagement right?" Hayes says.

Even though Hayes was teasing Stone gets the impression she is serious.

"No, why what have you got?"

"Nothing, I meant that figuratively." Hayes replies. "Okay well let's get down to business."

After taking down Robin's account of the last few days Hayes pulls out a document and places it in front of Robin.

"Robin, since it's formation Omega Sector has been protected under the National Security Act of 1947. I'm not going to go into detail but it is basically what keeps this particular intelligence agency secret from the general public. That secrecy allows us to monitor, follow and take down terrorist operations that threaten our country. Now that you're aware of our existence within the government I'm sure you can understand that if our agency was exposed to public knowledge our ability to function as successful as we have would be diminished. To elaborate on that point, our secrecy is not only to better protect the country but our ranks as well." Hayes explains.

"I don't quite understand that last point." Robin says.

"Michael can fill you later on that, I don't want to take up too much of your time today. What I'm basically getting at is that we need a signed statement from you that you will not, at any time, disclose information regarding Omega Sector's existence or the events you witnessed in the last few days." Hayes says setting a pen in front of her.

Robin reads over the document taking special notice on the section stating that breaking the contract can result in prison time.

Hayes notices the expression on her face and tries to relieve the tension a bit.

"Robin, seeing that you are dating Michael I personally don't have any concerns about your silence. However the law is the law."

"I understand." Robin says signing the document.

Hayes takes the form and files it away in a folder then pulls out another document.

"Very good, now to your cover story."

Stone had noticed Robin seemed uncomfortable during the conversation with Hayes, however he noticed she seemed at little more at ease when Hayes began to address her cover story. Maybe it was because Hayes chose to use the words cover story instead of alibi, he was thankful to Kim for that.

"After we discovered that you were missing as well as Michael we informed your employer that you had witnessed a crime and were currently in protective custody. Luckily we gave them no ETA as to your return but we had planned to update them tomorrow in the event we still hadn't found you two." Hayes explains.

"I'll take her down to the airport after we're done here so she can report in." Stone says.

"Negative, Hudson will take her." Hayes replies.

"May I ask why?" Stone says.

"Two reasons, the first being that we still need to debrief you and secondly Hudson is the one who reported her absence to the airline. It might look suspicious if another federal officer made the report that she's back. As far as the airline is concerned Hudson is in charge of her . . . case so to speak." Hayes says using air quotes on the word case.

"Understood." Stone replies.

"William, why don't you take Robin to the airport and report in with her. By the time you get back we should be done with Michael." Hayes orders.

"Copy that." Hudson replies.

"Robin, a pleasure meeting you." Hayes says shaking hands with her again.

"You too." Robin replies.

"Michael, meet me in Grant's office in five minutes." Hayes adds as she leaves the room.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when you get back." Stone says to Robin. "I hope you like sports cars."

"Why?" Robin says curiously.

"He's got a 300ZX, hang on for dear life." Stone says teasing Will.

"Hey c'mon, I'll keep it under a hundred." Hudson replies.

Stone reports to Grant's office as ordered and finds Hayes already there. Grant greets him, asks about his shoulder and congratulates him on shutting down Evensk's attempts to launch the nukes. Stone gives his official report of the last few days to his superiors. Hayes then fills him in on the details regarding the attack on Vosk base and Krestov's capture.

"With Vosk base now under allied Russian control Ostrova has a staging area from which he can strike out against the remaining C.R.A. bases." Grant informs.

"After the events of this weekend the C.R.A. looks like it will be effectively shut down before long." Hayes says. "They still occupy several bases in eastern Russia but Ostrova will be handling that on his own. Meanwhile the Pentagon has reduced the threat level back to Defcon 4."

"That may not be wise, Evensk is still out there. Granted he escaped on a mini-sub but we know the C.R.A. has other ships out there. Not to mention one of the birds from the Moskva got away, it could have picked him up and taken him to another ship." Stone says showing his disappointment with the escape. "I thought we were right back where we started until I learned Krestov was in custody. I doubt even Evensk knows yet" Stone pauses for a moment as something clicks in his head. "Wait a minute." He begins to replay the events in his head up to the point that he and Robin got out of their cabin aboard the Delta. "He had to have known, he came for us early!"

"What?" Grant says.

"When we were on the bridge I overheard Evensk and his crew talking about the launch coordinates. They were already in range to fire on Moscow but not the U.S. I guess they wanted to be able to fire at both targets at the same time that way they wouldn't be tracked from one firing position to the next." Stone explains. "I remember the navigator saying they were a day out from the launch coordinates but Evensk's guards came for us after only six or seven hours! He must have gotten word from Vosk after Krestov was extracted from the Citadel."

"Do you think he'd come back for you a third time?" Hayes asks.

"I don't know, I'm sure he'd like to but he might just head back to Russia to take command and regroup with what's left of the C.R.A. Then he'll find a way to free Krestov." Stone adds.

"Which will be impossible, even we don't know where he's been taken." Grant says.

"I wasn't talking about a jailbreak, he'll likely find some kind of leverage to get me involved and release Krestov at the same time. That's why I don't think the threat level should be reduced. It's not over." Stone says.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Michael, but we don't have any proof yet that he's even alive. That mini-sub couldn't make it to Europe or the U.S. on its own. He could be adrift at sea for all we know." Hayes adds.

"I understand but that man is determined to kill me. You could hear the rage in his voice over the PA." Stone replies.

"You're not worried about yourself though, you worried about Ms McCord." Grant says observantly.

Stone simply nods his head. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't know where I live, if he did his men would have taken me at home. So they must have picked up my trail when I was out with Robin that night and followed us back to her place. She just moved here but I'm gonna have to suggest that she move to another apartment." Stone says aloud.

"You could also get a tracker on her like you did with your cousin." Grant adds.

"That was my next thought sir. In the meantime I'd like to request we station a unit in her apartment complex to keep an eye on things." Stone says.

"I think we can do that, at least until we have more evidence that there is no threat to her." Grant replies. "See to it Kim."

"Yes sir." Hayes replies.

"I'll don't plan to let her out of my sight tonight so you don't have to assign anybody on short notice." Stone adds.

"Okay, oh by the way the Secretary of Defense is throwing a party to celebrate Krestov's capture." Grant says. "And O.S. has received some invitations."

"Sounds good, I take it you want me to cover the lead shift that night? Stone replies curiously.

Hayes simply chuckles but understands as they've asked him to fill in before when going to agency social functions.

"Actually you and your team members have each received an invitation and a plus one." Grant replies.

"Oh cool, when is it?"

"Friday night at the Four Seasons, Kim and I will be there also along with a few other members." Grant explains. "Anyway the Secretary will be in attendance as well as a few other people from the intelligence community."

"Black tie?" Stone asks.

"Semi formal." Grant says.

"At least I won't have to dust off the tux. I just hope Robin will have off work that night."

"Oh that's taken care of, Hudson was already informed about the party and he's, well lets just say he's giving her boss a good reason why she can't work Friday night." Hayes explains.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dulles Hudson is escorting Robin into the terminal to report to her supervisor. After flashing his government credentials Hudson and Robin make their way to the airline's offices and request to see her supervisor. After being informed of their visit the supervisor walks in to see Robin standing besides Agent Hudson outside his office.

"Robin, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's good to be back home." Robin replies.

"Mr. Thompkins." Hudson says extending his hand.

"Agent Hudson, well both of you come on in." Thompkins replies. "Have a seat."

"We just wanted to come by and let you know Robin is ready to get back to work. The situation is under control and all suspects have been taken into custody." Hudson explains.

"So what happened, since your not local police I take it she didn't witness a robbery or something."

"Well that's correct sir, it wasn't so much the nature of the crime itself it was the suspect and their normal activities that presented the threat. We've been tracking this suspect for some time, now he's behind bars. Unfortunately neither of us can disclose any details regarding the case." Hudson explains.

"But she's safe and there's no more danger to her." Thompkins asks.

"No she's safe, in any case we'll keep an eye on her and she has a way to contact me if necessary." Hudson replies.

"Well good, we're glad you're back. So let's see I can put you back on the schedule this week if you're ready."

"Absolutely." Robin replies.

"Oh about that, she is free to come back to work when you need her however we will need her on Friday at a hearing to testify in court." Hudson says.

"That's fine, I can get her back in town on Thursday afternoon." Thompkins replies as he hands Robin her flight assignments for the week starting Tuesday morning. "You're headed out to Seattle, a few flights in and out of California then headed back here."

"Sounds good." Robin replies. "Okay what's going on, you never told me about a court date?" she asks Hudson once back in his car.

"You're right but that's also classified information, Michael will fill you in." Hudson replies.

"He didn't mention anything to me about Friday."

"Trust me he will." Hudson adds.

"So tell me about yourself William, were you in the Marines too?" Robin asks.

"Army actually." Hudson replies.

"Do you speak five languages too?"

"No just three, we'll I'm still working on the third." Hudson adds. "I also speak Albanian and Chinese."

"Wow, so you and the rest of the team all try to speak different languages?"

"Basically, there are a couple of overlaps but that way no matter where the team is sent odds are someone amongst the six of us speak the local language."

* * *

With no sign of Hudson and Robin's return Stone takes a seat at his desk and decides to call his cousin.

"Hey how are you doing? I've been trying to call you since Thursday I was wondering if you were on assignment." Amberly says.

"Not quite but I was out of the country until last night." Stone replies.

"Okay well let me know what your plans are for the week and maybe the four of us can go to dinner."

"Sounds good, I'm not sure what Robin's work schedule is yet but I'll let you know." Suddenly notices Hudson and Robin heading his way. "I gotta go, see ya."

As they approach Stone observes the two talking like they're old friends which brings a smile to his face.

"So I hear you have Friday night off." Stone says.

"Yeah, where are you taking me?" Robin replies.

"Secretary of Defense is having a semi formal victory celebration now that Krestov is in custody." Stone explains.

"Wow, then I'll have to go shopping for a new outfit tomorrow. Are you all done here?"

"Yup did you still want a quick tour?" Stone says rising from his chair.

"Sure."

* * *

After a quick tour of the unrestricted areas of headquarters Stone and Robin decide to see an early movie. On the way to the theater Stone asks what the rest of her week looks like as far as work goes. He also mentions that he talked to Amberly while she and Hudson were gone and that they want to go out to dinner sometime soon.

"I'm off tomorrow but I can't be out late I've got a flight out Tuesday morning." Robin says.

"Okay I'll call her back later and see if that works." Stone replies as they arrive at the theater. With the events of the weekend Stone doesn't push to see an action or thriller film. Instead they decide to see the newest drama that came out over the weekend.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight, since you're not working tomorrow?" Stone says after the movie.

"You're worried about me aren't you?" Robin says carefully watching the expression on his face.

"I didn't want to worry you but yeah, in fact my superior is going to post two agents at your apartment complex for the time being just as a precaution." He replies.

"You think Evensk will come back for us?"

Stone basically gives her a breakdown of the very same discussion he had with Grant and Hayes back at headquarters. Ultimately he cannot say with any certainty if Evensk would seek further retribution, if he were even alive.

"You're probably not going to like this but I suggest you find another apartment, I know you just moved here and all but. . ." As Stone comes to a stop at a red light he turns and looks at Robin. "I just want you to be safe."

Robin reaches out with her left hand and touches his face affectionately.

"Okay, I'll start looking for a new place next week."

"So you'll stay with me tonight?" Stone replies.

"Sure, will you drive by my place so I can get some things." Robin replies as she points his attention to the green light.

A few minutes later Stone pulls into her apartment complex, before exiting the car Stone reaches into his glove box and retrieves his P-89. He shoves it in the small of his back, concealing it under his shirt. Even though they were at her place this morning he takes no chances and clears the apartment. After gathering a few things in a night bag they head back to Stone's Rodeo. He attempts to take her out for dinner but Robin insists they stay in and cook dinner together.

* * *

The next morning at headquarters Grant informs Stone that the Russians have taken complete control of Vosk base. Grant explains that ground forces under gunship support moved in and secured the airstrip first.

"Several of our planes had to land there for refueling, specifically the battle group's flight leader. Commander Spence and his wingmen escorted the Russian gunships that extracted Krestov to safe borders. They were too far away to make it back or even to rendezvous with a refueling tanker." Grant says.

"They just now secured the whole area though?" Stone asks.

"Well turns out the Citadel personnel tried to put up a fight but once they saw they were outnumbered some surrendered. The rest took to higher ground to try and draw out the engagement. Grant replies. "However with no support and no re-supply possible they eventually surrendered too."

"Anything on Evensk yet?" Stone asks.

"No, he surely won't be stupid enough to go back to Vosk, Ostrova is mobilizing his forces to retake a C.R.A. occupied naval base in Nordvik. Although there aren't any ships there with nuclear capabilities they do have quite an arsenal still under their possession." Grant replies.

"Is that why Ostrova is going after that one first?" Stone asks.

"You got it, hopefully they'll recapture the base with most of the ships in port. If not."

"It could still create quite a mess, like I said it's still not over." Stone says finishing Grant's thought. So where do I go from here, new assignment or do I stay on Evensk?"

"Absolutely, I want you to read through the files again and study up on him. See if you can come up with any idea on what his next move will be and where he might go." Grant orders. "If he's not found at one of these C.R.A. bases then we'll be fresh out of leads."

"Copy that, I just hope his next move isn't Washington." Stone replies. "Preferably I'm hoping he's still adrift at sea."

After being dismissed Stone takes the case files to his desk and begins going through them. Before he can even make a dent his cell phone begins ringing.

"This is Stone."

"Hey, did you happen to see my watch this morning when you left for work?" Robin says on the other end of the line still at his apartment.

"Yeah, I would have told you but you were still asleep when I left. I have it, I'm having a tracking device installed in it." Stone replies.

"You still worried about me?"

"Always." Stone replies.

"Any news today regarding that situation." Robin asks.

"No, however the Russians are moving in on a C.R.A. occupied naval base. With any luck they'll find him there." Stone replies not mentioning Evensk by name.

"Okay, did you talk to your cousin about dinner?"

"Oh yeah, she and Jason are free for tonight, I'll see you back at my place and we'll meet them at seven."

"Sounds good, see you then." Robin replies.

"Have fun today, be careful."

* * *

Stone spends the rest of the uneventful day reading through the C.R.A. files trying to get inside the mind of Colonel Xander Evensk. Before heading home for the day Stone heads to R&amp;D to see Weiss.

"Hey Jack, have you got Robin's watch ready for me?"

"You betcha, and here are the access codes." Weiss replies.

"Thanks Jack, see you later."

After returning the watch to Robin they head out to meet Amberly and Jason for dinner. Afterwards Stone drives Robin home, even with his concerns about her safety she insists.

"I've got a stack of mail I haven't been through, probably a dozen messages on my machine and I still need to steam my uniform for tomorrow." Robin explains. "I know you're still worried but you've got two guys guarding my apartment and now you have a tracking device on me. I'll be fine."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Stone replies.

"You've got good reason to be worried but I'm not going to let fear control my life. You obviously don't."

"Yeah well, I've had training." Stone says as he pauses for a moment. "Alright, have a good trip, call me one night if you can."

They share a kiss at her door as he prepares to leave.

"I'll call you when I get home Thursday night, maybe we can meet up for a bite to eat." Robin says.

"Sounds good, see you then."

Having brought the C.R.A. files home with him Stone stays up late reading through them and finally goes to bed around midnight.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon Hayes informs Stone that an abandoned Hind attack chopper was reported found on the coast of Stavanger, Norway.

"They've still got contacts there." Stone says theorizing. "Resources, supply cache who knows what else. It can't be a coincidence."

"I agree, that's why I'm sending a team there to investigate." Hayes replies.

"Shadow?"

"Negative, Echo team will take this one. Besides the Secretary is expecting you Friday night at the party." Hayes explains.

"Still no sighting of the mini-sub I presume?" Stone asks.

"That's affirmative."

That night at home Stone receives a call from Robin in Seattle.

"So can you tell where I am?" Robin asks curiously.

'Hmm? Oh, one sec." Having already been working on his laptop Stone enters the access code and quickly finds her homing beacon. "Yup, I see your hotel is a mile away from the airport off of Hamilton Ave. If I were at headquarters I could zoom in and see you live via thermal imaging."

"Really? That's kind of creepy." Robin replies.

"I didn't say I would." He adds with a smile.

They talk for a few minutes before saying goodnight and Stone returns to his work on the computer.

* * *

The next day Stone works late knowing Robin won't be back home until around seven or eight. On his way to the elevator he is paged to Hayes' office. He reports as ordered and his shocked to learn that a report came in stating that the mini-sub was found washed up on the coast of Denmark!

"Denmark?" Stone says curiously.

"If you're hunch is right and the C.R.A. has assets in Stavanger maybe he figured it would be safe to stay away." Hayes adds.

"Has Echo team come up with anything yet?"

"No, of course they only just arrived there this morning. However if need be I'll reroute them to Denmark to continue the investigation. However we did hear that Ostrova launched his attack on the Nordvik naval base." Hayes explains.

"How are they faring?"

"Good, C.R.A. personnel there is putting up more of a fight then anticipated but I don't foresee Ostrova backing down." She adds.

"Understood, thanks for the update." Stone asks.

Realizing Robin hasn't called him yet he returns to his desk and decides to look over Evensk's file again. A moment later Hudson returns to his desk and spots him still sitting there.

"I thought you were headed out of here?" Hudson says.

"We found the mini-sub on the coast of Denmark but no sign of Evensk." Stone states.

"Oh, so what's going on?"

"I've been through this guy's background for two days and nothing. I'm trying to find something to help me anticipate his moves." Stone replies.

"Ah and no luck huh?"

"Not yet." Stone says as his cell phone begins ringing. He finds it is Robin calling and that she's made it home.

"Have you eaten yet because I'm starving." She says.

"Nope, I'm still at work about to head out the door."

At Robin's request Stone picks up a pizza for them and heads over to her place. As they eat Stone tells her that the mini-sub and one of the gunships from the Moskva were found over the last two days.

"So he is alive then?" Robin asks taking a drink of her lemonade.

"Well we still have no proof but it looks that way. Someone made it to Denmark that's for sure." Stone replies.

* * *

The next morning Robin escorts Stone to the door wearing just the sheet from her bed.

"I'll pick you up tonight at eight." Stone says before he kisses her.

"Can't wait, see you then."

After an uneventful day at work Stone heads home to change for the party. He puts on a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt and a tie. He heads over to Robin and arrives there promptly at eight. Robin opens then door and greets him with a kiss then compliments how handsome he looks.

"You look beautiful." He says in return.

"It's not too casual is it?" she asks.

"Not at all." Stone says looking her up and down once more. He takes another moment to admire her form in the white blouse and somewhat retro stylish vest over a black skirt.

"Okay, stop it you're making me blush." Robin says as she locks the door of her apartment.

"Can't help it, you're stunning." Stone replies.

"It's too bad this isn't a formal gathering, I would of knocked your socks off."

"Oh, do tell!" Stone says excitedly as he opens the passenger side door for her.

"Some other time perhaps." Robin replies. As she puts on her seatbelt she notices a small box in the back seat. "What's in the box?"

"Vodka." Stone replies starting up the Rodeo.

Assuming it was a quip Robin giggles for a second before asking again more serious this time.

"Seriously, the Russian President sent it to me as a thank you for recovering that antidote I told you about."

"Wow but I thought he didn't know who you were?"

"He sent it via the White House." Stone explains. "Hudson and I were saving it for a special occasion. Figure tonight is as good as any."

They arrive at the party fashionably late and Stone looks to see if Grant has arrived yet. Once spotted Stone takes Robin's hand and leads the way to his mentor.

"Director Grant." Stone says getting his attention.

"Michael, good to see you made it. I assume that's the Vodka Ostrova sent you?" Grant says noticing the box in Stone's hand.

"Yes sir, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Robin McCord."

"A pleasure Ms McCord, I trust you're doing well after last week's events?" Grant says shaking her hand.

"Oh yes just fine, thank you." Robin replies.

"Mrs. Grant, good to see you again." Stone says shaking her hand.

"Michael, James tells me you've been rather busy lately." Mrs. Grant replies.

"Yes ma'am." Stone says with a smile as he spots Hudson and the guys over by the bar. "Well if you'll excuse us I want to introduce Robin to the rest of the team." He says taking her hand and leading her to the bar.

"Hey you brought it!" Hudson says eyeing the box.

Hudson turns around and asks the bartender for six shot glasses as Stone introduces Robin to the rest of the team.

"What about me Will?" Robin asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be interested." Hudson replies.

"Hey bud just cause your lady can't hold her liquor doesn't mean mine can't." Stone replies.

"Oh snap!" replies Watts.

"That's cold." Drake says.

"Where is your lady friend tonight Will?" Robin asks curiously.

"She couldn't get off work." Hudson says pouring the shots.

"Speaking of which did all of you come stag except me?" Stone says noticing no one else has brought a date. "Gage where's your wife?"

"She's in surgery." Anderson replies.

"Your wife is in surgery and you're not there with her?" Robin asks shocked.

"No she's performing the surgery." Anderson replies.

"Oh she's a doctor, well uh congratulations I guess." Robin says fumbling with her thoughts.

"Thanks." Anderson says simply.

"Alright line up." Hudson says once all the shots are poured. "Ladies first."

Robin smiles at Hudson then, almost before he realizes what happens, she drinks down the liquid and slaps the glass upside down on the bar!

"I'm impressed." Hudson says drinking his shot.

"I don't suppose I can partake?" says Hayes walking over to the bar.

"Absolutely." Stone replies as he gestures to the bartender for another glass.

"Everyone having a good time?" Hayes asks.

"You bet Stone was just rubbing it in that he's the only one with a date tonight." Hudson replies handing Hayes her shot.

"You know it, Hudson reload." Stone says.

Once poured Stone drinks another shot then asks Robin if she would like to dance.

"I'd love to." She says taking his hand.

The night goes smoothly as Robin is introduced to several other members of O.S. as well as a few other members of government and the Secretary of Defense.

Stone and Robin dance through several songs tearing up the dance floor. At one point while Stone decides to take a breather Robin looks over at Hudson noticing he seems a bit lonely without his girlfriend present.

"I'll be right back." She says to Stone as she gets up and walks over to him.

"Would you like to dance?" Robin says to Hudson in French.

"It would be my pleasure." Hudson replies in the same language.

Having engaged in conversation with someone Stone notices out of the corner of his eye Robin and Hudson stepping on to the dance floor.

"Excuse me." Stone says to the person as he takes a seat nearby. A smile begins to form on his face as he watches Robin dance with his best friend. Just as the dance is about to end Stone notices some commotion as Secret Service agents enter and head straight for the Secretary of Defense. Stone stands up and wades into the mass of people as he spots Grant standing by the Secretary's side. He follows them as they walk into the kitchen where the caterers are cleaning up and turn on a nearby TV to CNN.

"What's going on?" Stone says following them in.

"Just watch, it should be on any moment." Grant says.

Hudson and Robin enter behind him as a news anchor goes live with a special bulletin.

_"It has been confirmed, the President's daughter has been kidnapped! This news team has received reports that approximately forty minutes ago a group of unknown men abducted the First Daughter outside of the Georgetown Mall. Once again the President's daughter has been kidnapped. Thus far no leads have been acquired and no demands have been made from the abductors. We're being told that the White House will make a statement within the hour. More to come." _

Director Grant goes to the phone immediately and calls the White House. Stone eyes Hudson for a moment both of them knowing who is likely responsible.

"Okay I've got the official report, we need this room clear first." Grant says. The Secret Service begins escorting the catering staff out as Stone looks at Robin.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." Robin says knowing she cannot stay to hear the report.

"Don't leave the ballroom." Stone adds.

Once the room is clear of all non-essential personnel Grant begins to give the Secretary the details.

"Here's what happened. The First daughter and her friends were leaving the mall. Her security detail was waiting out front with the car, as she approached a white van pulled up and fired on the security detail and took the President's daughter. Luckily an off duty cop got the plate number on the van and used one of the Secret Service agent's radios to report what happened. The cop then commandeered a motorcycle and went after the van but he was shot and fell off the bike two blocks from the mall." Grant explains as he was told.

"Did anyone else outside the mall get a look abductor's faces?" Stone asks.

"They were all wearing hoods." Grant replies.

"What about their weapons, any description." Stone asks again.

"We're not sure of the exact model but they were Kalashnikovs." Grant replies.

"Shit!" Stone exclaims unable to hold his tongue.

"You have a comment Agent Stone?" says the Secretary.

"Sorry sir, but I think we all know who's behind this."

"No, no, no Michael. If Evensk is even alive he would have headed back to take command of the C.R.A." Hayes states.

"Kim, you yourself told me today that Ostrova has begun his attack on the Nordvik base. Evensk is losing and he knows that! I've been reading through the files for two days now, he's not the tactician that Krestov is. He needs Krestov freed, granted anyone can buy an AK model rifle here in the U.S. but not a fully automatic one. Besides it's too coincidental." Stone says making his case.

"Honestly I think Michael's hunch is right, although until we have evidence to suggest otherwise we'll look into all possibilities." Grant says.

"What happened to the off duty cop?" Hudson asks.

"He's at the hospital now in critical condition but they don't expect he'll make it." Grant states.

"Sure kills the mood doesn't it." Hudson replies.

"I'd better report to the White House." The Secretary says motioning for the Secret Service to ready his car.

"I'll go with you Mr. Secretary." Grant adds.

"Good idea, well folks it looks like the party is over. I hope you had a good time while it lasted." The Secretary adds.

* * *

Stone drives Robin to her apartment hoping to get there before the White House goes live with its statement. Before going up Stone grabs his Sig Sauer that he put in his glove box before leaving his apartment. He places it in an inner hip holster and shoves it into place on his right hip. Trying not to let Robin sense his now heightened state of concern he does a quick check of the apartment. He sits down on the sofa next to Robin and turns on the TV. They watch Letterman for a few minutes when the news bulletin flashes on the screen. The White House Chief of Staff and the National Security Advisor both make a statement regarding the abduction and that for security reasons the President will not be making a statement himself. They also state that thus far the abductors have made no ransom demands.

"Hmm." Stone utters as the TV returns to Letterman.

"What, what's wrong?" Robin asks.

"I would have thought they'd have already made their demands."

"Well I'm gonna go change, be back in a second." Robin says walking into the bedroom.

"Okay."

Stone continues watching Letterman even though his thoughts are primarily on the recent developments. During a commercial he begins to wonder what is taking Robin so long.

"Robin you okay? Robin?" Suddenly a cold chill runs through his spine as he realizes something is wrong. He stands up immediately drawing his Sig as he enters the bedroom. He is shocked when he notices the window is wide open! He checks the bathroom and closest just to be sure then notices a prepaid cell phone lying on her dresser with a note attached to it reading check voicemail! He shoves the phone in his pocket as he looks out the window to find a ladder outside. He quickly crawls through the window and slides down the ladder. He runs around the building checking every corner for danger with his gun at the ready. He turns a corner spotting a couple walking their dog, they step back spotting him with his gun out but he states he's a federal officer.

"Did you see anyone come through here with a woman?" he asks.

After hearing the couple had not seen anything he tells them to return to their home. He continues checking the complex as but finds no sign of Robin or her abductors. He runs out to the security detail to call in the kidnapping but stops dead in his tracks as he looks through the car window noticing both men are dead! He grabs their radio calling in the situation.

At headquarters Comms Agent Dyson receives the call immediately knowing something is wrong by the frantic sound in his voice.

"Slow down sir, what happened?" Dyson asks.

"Robin McCord, she's been taken." Stone says about to lose control of himself.

"What about the security detail?" Dyson asks.

"They're dead, they're both dead." Stone says dropping the radio.

"Stone, Stone are you there?" Dyson says hearing the line go dead.

Having never heard Stone so panic-stricken she immediately contacts Hudson to report the situation.

"I'm on my way there, inform Hayes and get a team out there now!" Hudson says as he does a 180 in his 300ZX.

Consumed with fear Stone's knees buckle sending him to the ground. Uttering obscenities aloud at Evensk and partly at himself he begins to cry. For some odd reason he thinks back to the last time he'd actually cried, suddenly it comes back to him. It was the day he'd told his church pastor about his father.

At that moment Stone realized that he wasn't crying because he was angry or vengeful. Neither was it because he wasn't there to protect Robin this time but because he'd realized how much she truly meant to him. Stone had never really had any other love interests in his life. Even though the girls were typically lining up for him and he was rarely seen without a date at a social function, Stone was always more focused on his future and what he could do to keep his father's memory alive. However ever since he'd met Robin he'd sensed something special about her.

He pulls himself together then pulls out the phone he found and accesses the voicemail. Not at all surprised to find Evensk's voice on the message as it begins to play:

"_Agent Stone, be aware. I have the President's daughter; I also now have your girlfriend. While I'm sure you have a tracking device planted on her somewhere, if you want either of them to remain alive you will not come after me until I contact you."_

After the message ends Stone, still on the ground, sits back against the tire of the car and for the first time in a long time prays. Before he was lucky to get Robin out of danger, however he was by her side through the whole ordeal. This time it's a whole new ball game and Evensk has the edge!

* * *

When Hudson arrives on site he spots his friend sitting on the ground against the security detail's car. He walks over to Stone noticing the somewhat catatonic expression on his face.

"Michael, are you alright?" Hudson says squatting down beside him. With no initial response from his friend Hudson snaps his fingers in front of Stone's face.

Suddenly Stone snaps back into reality and hands Hudson the phone.

"He's got her Will."

"Who, Evensk?"

Stone nods as Hudson listens to the voicemail.

"Damn." Hudson says after hearing it.

At that moment several unmarked cars pull up with lights flashing as well as two ambulances.

As the men disperse to secure off the area Hudson helps Stone to his feet.

"I'll take care of everything here, let me get someone to take you home." Hudson says.

"I'm fine." Stone says taking the phone from Hudson.

"Are you sure?" Hudson asks as he watches his friend walk to his car and drive off.

* * *

Robin had walked into her bedroom not even noticing something was out of place. She had taken off her earrings and was just about to slip off her shoes and change into something more comfortable when she spotted the figure standing behind her in the mirror! Suddenly the figure's hand was over her mouth preventing her from screaming or alerting Michael to the situation. As the figure leaned in she noticed via the mirror that it was Xander Evensk. Her chest began pounding as he raised his Dostovei up near her face but not quite pointing it at her yet. Keeping his left hand over her mouth he whispered something to her.

"If you make a sound, I will go out there and kill him this instant. Do you understand."

Robin had no choice but to nod as he directed her toward the window. He kept his hand firmly in place as she crawled out and stepped onto the ladder that was waiting there. As she started to climb down she noticed another all to familiar figure waiting at the bottom, one of Evensk's subordinates, Karl Merov.

Once she was in the van with them they gagged and blindfolded her as she felt vehicle begin to roll out. Maybe a half hour later she was indoors again and she could distinctly tell that she was in an elevator. Robin wasn't sure why she felt she'd needed to keep track of these basic observations but she sensed it was a smart idea. She still felt the watch on her wrist knowing that Michael would be coming for her soon, perhaps with an army this time. Moments later the gag and blindfold were removed finding herself in a room with all the windows boarded up. She turns around finding Evensk next to her as suspected.

"What do you want with me?" she asks.

"Come now, after everything that happened last week I'm sure Stone must have explained the situation." Evensk replies so coolly it almost gives Robin chills.

"He'll come for me."

"I'm sure he'd like to right now and I'm not stupid enough to think that after last week he didn't plant a tracer on you the moment you got home. However I've left him instructions that if he doesn't want the First Daughter or yourself returned in pieces. . . . " Evensk pauses for a moment to let that remark have its due effect. ". .that he would wait to mount his assault until I contact him."

Robin makes a conscious effort to not draw his attention to her watch. "And when will that be?"

"I'm planning on sometime tomorrow, if everything goes smoothly you might just make it out of this safe and sound." Evensk replies.

"And what about Michael?" Robin says daring herself not to ask.

"I mean to kill him once I have what I need from him."

"I don't suppose I can appeal to your good graces to let him live." Robin asks knowing it's a long shot.

At hearing her words Evensk begins to laugh; not a sinister evil laugh, although Robin perceives it that way but actual amusement that she would ask him that.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Suddenly his face turns serious again. "NO." With that Evensk leaves the room locking her in.

Robin takes a look around the room immediately noticing that whatever building she's in is obviously still under construction because the walls haven't been painted nor any tile or carpet has been laid in the room. She finds an attached half bathroom as well as a cot setup for her to sleep in. She checks the room for another exit or even a phone but figures Evensk wouldn't be so careless. Finding no way out of the makeshift prison cell she plops down on the cot and exhales deeply.

"Michael, where are you."


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

To keep his mind occupied throughout the night Stone disassembles and cleans each of his pistols. After that he opens up three new boxes of 9mm ammunition loading rounds into every magazine that he has for each weapon. With nothing further to do he begins doing pushups without bothering to count. After a significant amount he begins doing vertical pushups against the wall! Finally exhausted and with nothing else to keep him occupied Stone lays down to try and sleep. He's out maybe ten minutes when he's awaken by a knock on his door! He's on his feet immediately as he grabs his Beretta and heads for the door.

"Whoa watch out!" Hudson says spotting the firearm in Stone's hands as he opens the door.

"Will, it's after midnight what are you doing here?" Stone says lowering the pistol.

"I came to see how you're holding up." Hudson says.

"How do you think I'm holding up?" Stone says somewhat miffed by the ridiculous question as he walks into the living room.

Hudson enters and shuts the door behind him. "Okay I know it's a dumb question but you didn't look so good when you left."

"I love her Will, I think she's the one." Stone says sitting on the sofa.

"Does she know that?"

"She's gonna find out." Stone replies.

"Now that's the right attitude, we'll get her back." Hudson adds.

"We?"

"The White House won't let you go in alone Michael, not with a member of the First Family involved."

"They're going to have to, Evensk wants me alone." Stone replies.

"Has Evensk contacted you?" Hudson asks.

"Not yet, I just know those will be his instructions though. If the President wants a chance to get his daughter back he'll have to obey." Stone says.

"Have you been tracking Robin's signal?"

"You heard the voicemail, he told me not to until he contacts me." Stone replies.

"That doesn't mean you can't find out where he's hiding, familiarize ourselves with the layout of the area, plan a strategy." Hudson says.

Mentally kicking himself Stone rises from the sofa and walks to the kitchen table where his laptop is resting. "You're the man." Stone says pointing to his friend.

Stone opens his laptop and quickly tracks Robin's signal. He finds her located downtown but as the tracking program is very limited from his laptop he cannot see a three dimensional layout of the building unless he were at headquarters. He pulls up another window and google searches the address the tracker comes up with.

"Emerson Tower, why does that name sound familiar." Stone says aloud.

"That's an insurance company, I read about that in the paper awhile back. They're expanding their headquarters. The building still has several floors under construction." Hudson informs him.

"I can't get a good layout of the area on this, we need to use the comms room at headquarters." Stone says.

"Dude, it's almost one am. Why don't you get some rest." Hudson says.

Sensing that his friend is about to protest to that idea Hudson assures him that they can both go to headquarters first thing in the morning and draw up tactics for a battle plan.

"You don't even know if this is where Evensk will want you to meet him when he calls. And you'll need your wits about you to get her back safely." Hudson adds.

Realizing that William is right, Stone senses how truly exhausted he feels.

"Okay Will."

"Look I'll stay here with you if you'd like, keep you company." Hudson says.

"Thanks man, that'd be good. I'm going to send Robin's transponder codes to headquarters and have them notify us if she moves from that location." Stone replies.

"Good idea, try to get some rest okay."

Stone takes the cell phone Evensk left for him into his room and ensures the volume is all the way up. He sets it on his nightstand and he climbs into bed.

* * *

Around ten am Stone wakes up at the sound of the phone ringing. He instantly grabs the prepaid phone but then discovers it is his home phone that's ringing. He picks it up to find his cousin on the other end.

"Hey I was just calling to see if you and Robin wanted to see a movie with us today." Amberly says.

"I can't Amberly, something has happened." Stone replies laying his head back on his pillow.

"What's going on?" she says sensing the tension in his voice.

"Did you see the news last night?" Stone asks.

"No but I saw the paper this morning, are you talking about the abduction of the President's daughter?" Amberly replies.

"Yeah, Robin has been taken too." Stone says.

"What, by the same people? How is that possible?"

"It's a long story, I can't really explain right now."

"Well how are you doing with all of this?" Amberly asks.

"I'm going out of mind. Look I need to get to headquarters, I'll try and let you know if something happens." Stone says.

"Okay, you be careful. I'll be praying for you, Robin too." Amberly replies.

Stone hangs up the phone and jumps in the shower then gets dressed. When he walks into the living room he finds Hudson already awake.

"Let's get going, we're taking your car." Stone says.

When they arrive at headquarter they find Grant has already dispatched the rest of Shadow into two groups in the vicinity of Robin's transponder signal.

"Dyson reported to me this morning at the end of her shift stating the signal hasn't moved once." Grant explains.

"Good, let's see if we can get some blueprints of this building." Stone says.

"Already done Michael, we've been on top of this ever since we heard Robin was taken." Grant replies.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't forgotten that he's also got the First Daughter. I'm just about to lose my mind that's all." Stone replies.

"I understand Michael, however if Evensk weren't calling the shots I wouldn't let you near this operation. You are too closely involved." Grant adds.

"But you don't have a choice do you sir?"

"Apparently not, once Hudson told us about the message Evensk left you we informed the President. And unless we completely underestimate what Evensk will demand of you, I expect you to keep a cool head when this goes down." Grant replies.

"You know I will sir. Does Drake have his rifle with him?"

"Absolutely. While Anderson and Watts are patrolling the perimeter I've got Drake and O'Bryan thermal scanning the building so we can get an idea of what floors Evensk is operating on." Grant explains.

A few moments later comms gets a call from Anderson and Watts reporting that they've spotted two men leaving Emerson Tower in a white Chevy van.

"One of them fits Michael's description of Levi." Watts says as the call is patched to Grant's office.

"Follow them, Hudson and I are on our way!" Stone replies.

"Copy that." Watts says.

Stone and Hudson head down to the motor pool where all completed R&amp;D vehicles are stored. Within moments they are starting up the Viper and Ninja bikes. Stone presses the switch on the Viper console to open the access tunnel as they speed off. Seconds later they emerge out of the access gate and head towards Emerson Tower.

"Watts, this is Stone do you copy." Stone says into the helmet's radio.

"I'm here sir." Watts replies.

"Keep me updated as your course changes, we're rolling your way."

"Understood."

Minutes later the two bikes roar passed Watts and Anderson in the van. Stone switches his helmet visor to thermal and notices there are two men in the van.

He speeds up coming alongside the vehicle and spots Karl behind the wheel. Karl sees the two bikes in his side mirror noticing each of the riders are carrying firearms in shoulder holsters. Realizing that the one on the red Honda is Stone Karl puts his foot to the floorboard increasing his speed up to eighty miles per hour.

"Call for backup!" Karl says to Levi as he weaves through traffic trying to lose the bikes.

Stone watches Karl turn onto an entrance ramp to the highway and stays on his tail. Watts and Anderson do their best to keep up with their superiors as the chase continues.

"They're on their way." Levi says as he puts down the cell phone and grabs his AKSU. He rolls down his window and takes aim at the pursuing bikes.

"Hudson, watch out!" Stone says into his radio spotting the weapon.

Levi opens fire on Hudson who was following on the right side of the van. Hudson backs off and gets behind the van where Levi can't spot him.

"I've had enough of this!" Stone says setting his weapons control to guns. Stone pulls the trigger on the handlebars firing the twin M4 cannons as the rounds begin shredding the back of the van.

"Move over to the left lane!" Levi says crawling into the back of the van as he opens the sliding door on the passenger side. He reloads his AKSU and continues firing at the two bikes.

As the carnage continues Stone notices several police cars trailing them with their sirens blaring.

"Watts, identify ourselves to the cops so they don't shoot us!" Stone says.

"Already done sir." Watts replies.

Unable to aim the guns low enough to his the tires, Stone continues shredding the rear of the van to bits.

"I'm out." Levi says closing the sliding door as he tosses down his rifle.

"It's okay our back up is here!" Karl replies spotting the black suburban in the passenger mirror.

Stone spots the suburban enter the highway from the nearest on ramp, suddenly the windows roll down as several radicals begin firing at him.

Stone slams on the breaks letting the vehicle go by him, Hudson follows suit as they escape the onslaught of bullets. Stone speeds back up and switches to the grenade launcher. He gains on the suburban just as the radicals take aim again and fires blowing it to pieces! The suburban flips end over end and crashes to the ground in flames causing cars to halt to a screech to avoid hitting it. The chaos forms a roadblock that prevents Watts and Anderson from keeping up with the pursuit.

Levi spots this and pulls out his sidearm firing as Karl tries to evade them for good. Stone lays down almost hugging the chassis as the rounds hit the armor plating on the front of the bike. Currently in the far right line Stone speeds up closing the distance between him and the van. He switches back to guns and empties the remaining payload into the passenger side of the van. Karl ducks as the rounds rip through Levi and into the dashboard and console of the van!

"Ugh, help me." Levi says looking at Karl.

Karl simply kicks Levi with his right foot sending him onto the pavement. His body hits with a thud as the momentum sends him rolling. Before he can react Stone rides over what's left of Levi.

"Aw man!" Stone says aloud in response.

With the guns empty Stone switches back to his last remaining grenade launcher. He takes aim and fires but Karl suddenly pulls a hard right aiming for an exit ramp just as the grenade explodes on his left. Shrapnel from the explosion takes out the van's left front tire but Karl doesn't heed the issue as he speeds down the ramp. Stone tries to stay on his tail but is forced to swerve to avoid a nearby car. With no way to turn back Stone drives forward staying parallel to Karl who is just exiting the ramp. Stone pulls over and draws his P-89 firing every round into the van. Karl finally hears the sound of the wheel grinding on the pavement as he hears bullet puncturing the back of the van. He stops the van and jumps out just seconds before it explodes. Somewhat shocked that it blew Stone figures he must have hit the gas tank. He reloads the Ruger as Karl gets up and carjacks a nearby SUV. After pulling the owner out of the vehicle Karl gets behind the wheel and speeds off. Stone takes aim but realizes he's out of range as he watches the vehicle speed off.

Stone exhales frustratingly as he spots Hudson riding up behind him.

"Where do you think he was going?" Hudson asks.

"I have no idea." Stone replies holstering his weapon.

* * *

When they arrive back at headquarters Stone is met by Hayes whom he observes does not have a happy look on her face.

"Real subtle work out there Michael." Hayes says.

"People could have gotten hurt, what else could I do." He replies.

"Well luckily no one did, although there were several accidents." Hayes adds as she walks to her office.

Stone and Hudson follow as they discuss the situation further.

"Do we have any idea where they were headed?" Hayes asks.

"Nope, he could have been on his lunch break for all I care. I was just hoping we could catch him and learn more about Evensk's plan. I mean we all know what he wants but we could use some details. Besides we know Robin's signal hasn't moved yet so it's moot." Stone explains.

"We know the watch hasn't moved, there's no telling where Robin is herself." Hayes replies.

"That's not what I wanted to hear right now Kim."

"You have to realize that possibility Michael."

"Evensk doesn't want Robin, he's just using her as a means to and end. He wants Krestov released and he'll probably want me to arrange it for him." Stone says.

"I don't understand how he thinks you'll be able to do that." Hudson says adding his own thoughts. "You have no such power or leverage over Ostrova."

"No but Ostrova says he owes me a debt, if the C.R.A. still has insiders within the Russian government then word might have gotten back to Evensk of this." Stone says theorizing.

Suddenly he feels the prepaid phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Here we go." He says answering it. "This is Stone."

"You still couldn't catch Karl could you? I'm starting to think even I underestimated that one." Evensk says on the other end of the line.

"Cut to the chase Evensk, is Robin okay?"

"She's just fine. Emerson Tower, be there at one pm sharp alone and unarmed." Evensk replies.

"You have the First Daughter, the White House won't let me come alone. You know that they'll surround the building." Stone replies.

"Very well, let them setup their perimeter but if I see anyone else enter besides you Robin is dead. Don't think I won't execute her just to send a message to the President." Evensk replies. "Don't forget to come unarmed and no helicopters either!"

"I won't." Stone says as he hears the line go dead."

"Well?" Hayes asks.

"Emerson Tower at thirteen hundred." Stone says filling Hayes in on Evensk's instructions.

"Isn't that building under construction?" she asks.

"You got it, it's easy enough to infiltrate unnoticed." Hudson adds.

"Alright, I'll inform the White House." Hayes adds.

"If Evensk sees anyone but me enter he'll kill Robin then that will be our one and only warning for the President." Stone says.

"I can't just tell the White House what to do Michael." Hayes says.

"If the President wants his daughter back they will, otherwise they're both dead."

"If Evensk kills both of his hostages then the FBI will converge on the building with everything they've got from the roof and the ground." Hudson states.

"Exactly! Hayes adds. "He might as well put a bullet in his own head because there will be no way he could escape at that point."

"That's the whole point Kim. This is a Hail Mary pass; he's down to his last option. If can't succeed he'll kill Robin and the girl and go out fighting. If the President want his daughter back he's going to have to follow Evensk's instructions." Stone explains.

"Alright, I'll brief them now but we can't prevent the FBI or the Secret Service from encircling the building." Hayes says.

"Evensk is aware of that so long as no one else enters the building but me." Stone replies.

"Alright, I suppose you have a plan?" Hayes asks.

"Actually no, but Drake and O'Bryan have found that Evensk and his men are occupying several rooms on the west side of the tower on the top two floors. So I'll position them on the opposite building for sniper cover. Also I want Condor 2 stationed nearby on alert."

"I thought Evensk said no helicopters?" Hayes asks.

"Just position it somewhere nearby, in case things go south." Stone replies.

"Okay, I want you wearing concealed body armor when you go in there." Hayes adds.

"Copy that."

* * *

After donning Weiss' cloaked armor, a thinner version of the bulletproof vest that is worn underneath one's clothes, Stone and Hudson head towards Emerson Tower on the Viper bikes. They arrive at about twelve thirty to find FBI tactical teams have already surrounded the building. As they stop the bikes Stone notices Anderson and the others on site talking with the FBI agent in command. Stone takes a moment looking up at the skyscraper and says another prayer hoping he'll succeed is rescuing the woman he's come to realize he loves. He takes off his helmet and walks over towards his men.

"Agent Stone, I'm Special Agent Thomas Cameron FBI, I'm in command of the situation."

"Not anymore." Stone says simply.

"Of course sir, my superior informed me you were coming and that I was to turn over command to you." Cameron says.

"Thank you, this is my team behind me." Stone says. "I'm stationing Drake and O'Bryan in the Merrick building for sniper cover. They'll need full access to move throughout the building."

"Sir we already have the best snipers the FBI has stationed on all sides of the tower." Cameron states.

"Drake is better, that's why he works for O.S. and not the FBI." Stone replies.

"Yes sir, I'll assign a liaison to contact security in the Merrick building to see that they have full access." Cameron says turning to one of his men to assign the detail.

Stone turns to Drake and O'Bryan. "You guys got your comms?"

"That's affirmative." Drake replies.

"We won't let you down sir." O'Bryan adds.

Seeing that Cameron has his man Stone gestures for the two to follow him to the Merrick building across the street.

"Watts, get me a sub vocal earpiece please. I want to be wired into all five of you." Stone orders.

"Copy that." Watts replies running to the team tactical van to get the required equipment.

"Cameron, I will be in contact with my team and Hudson will relay orders to you." Stone says.

"Understood." Cameron replies.

"Now you're aware we have two hostages inside right?"

"Yes sir, the First Daughter and a Robin McCord." Cameron replies. "I'm under the impression that McCord represents an attachment to you sir. Which is why our suspect took her as well at the President's daughter."

"That's correct, our primary objective here is to get them both out safely. Our secondary objective to capture Evensk which will severely cripple what's left of the C.R.A." Stone explains.

"Understood sir."

"However, if Evensk leaves us no alternative I have no problem wasting that son of a bitch." Stone adds.

"Understood sir, I can assure you my men will not engage if they see either of the hostages in mortal danger." Cameron adds.

"Good to know, the last thing we need today is some trigger happy fool."

"Of course sir, it's almost one sir."  
"I know, I need a word with my men then I'll head in." Stone adds.

Stone turns to Hudson and grabs his radio. "Drake, are you guys in position?"

"Our liaison just spoke with building security, he's about to take us up to the roof." Drake replies.

"Alright, listen guys. You're my eyes up there, keep a sharp eye and let me know what you see. Also listen closely, I'll try my best to feed you Intel or even orders without making it obvious." Stone explains.

"Copy that Michael." Drake replies.

"Let me know when you're in position."

Stone gives the radio back to Hudson then removes the hip holster carrying his

P-89. He hands it to Hudson as well as the magazine holder on his left hip. Hudson still wearing his shoulder holster from earlier secures Stone's gear on his belt.

"Do me a favor while I'm up there Will." Stone says as he notices Watts returning with a small equipment box.

"What's that?" Hudson replies.

With a look that Hudson has never seen on his friend's face before, Stone simply asks him to pray.

Watts walks up and opens the box revealing the sub vocal earpiece. Stone puts it in his right ear and does a sound check with all of his men. He then exhales deeply as he takes another look up at the massive tower before walking through the main entrance!

He enters the lobby finding no sign of anyone, suddenly the phone at the security desk rings. Stone walks over and picks it up.

"Use the service elevator, down the east hall on the right side. Thirtieth floor." Says a voice that Stone doesn't recognize.

He finds the service elevator as instructed and finds the access key already inserted into its slot. He turns the key and presses the button for the thirtieth floor. Moments later the doors open on the thirtieth where two radicals carrying shotguns await Stone.

"Step out, hands against the wall." One of them orders.

Stone does as instructed while one of the men pats him down as the other keeps his weapon trained on him. Even with the cloaked armor underneath his shirt Stone is surprised when the radical's suspicions aren't raised during the search.

"He's clean."

The two men lead Stone down the unfinished hallway to a large room that spans the west side of the building. He scans the room to get acclimated with his surroundings noticing several ways out as well as several radicals armed with shotguns and a few AKSU rifles.

Given the number of troops with Evensk, Stone assumes there were more men aboard the Delta then he anticipated or he picked up a new unit during his trek to the states.

In the far corner he spots the First Daughter who is tied to an office chair and gagged with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. He makes eye contact with her noticing the terror stricken look on her face and gives her a comforting nod. He turns his attention towards Evensk whom he initially didn't recognize in civilian clothing. Wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue blazer, Evensk faces the window staring out at the capitol city. As the two men motion Stone further into the room he hears Drake over the radio stating that he's got eyes on him. Although because of the sub vocal earpiece no one but Stone can hear the transmission.

"Where's Robin?" he asks.

"She's upstairs." Evensk replies with his back to him.

"I'm curious, how did you make it out of the Atlantic. We were too far away from land for you to make it in that mini-sub."

"Hmm, a detective to the last." Evensk replies finally turning to face Stone. "We had a cruiser a hundred miles south of us. The mini-sub didn't even make it quite that far, but luckily they found us afloat shortly thereafter. Once aboard we set out for the Florida Keys." Evensk explains.

"How did you get the mini-sub all the way to Denmark if your ship was heading west?" Stone asks.

"Easy, it wasn't Knave 1. Another C.R.A. vessel was equipped with a mini-sub of the same class. I ordered them to shipwreck it, I had to feed you a lead while we made our way into the country." Evensk explains.

"Smart move." Stone says. "Now let me see Robin."

"You're in no position to make demands today Stone, first you'll do something for me." Evensk says handing him a cell phone with a number already programmed in to dial. "I want Krestov released, call the President. When you have him on the line I'll give you further instructions."

"You really think the President is going to arrange for Krestov's release when you have his daughter?" Stone says.

"You're not calling your President." Evensk replies.

Stone looks at the number in the phone then back up at Evensk.

"Ostrova doesn't know who I am, what reason would he have to comply even if I can get through to him."

"He knows you by reputation and after Fedorin reported back to his superiors surely word has gotten around to Ostrova by now. He also knows by now that the President's daughter was kidnapped, make the call." Evensk adds.

Stone presses a button on the phone and holds it up to his right ear that has the sub vocal earpiece in it. Unknowingly to Evensk and his men Stone pressed the cancel button on the phone instead of the call button.

"This is Agent Stone of the United States Government, I need to speak with President Ostrova." Michael says. He repeats the same sentence in Russian for effect as he team listens intently to the situation.

"Michael, this is Drake, I've got eyes on Evensk and a few of his men and the President's daughter. Do you want me to take out Evensk?"

"No, I need to speak with President Ostrova, it's concerning the C.R.A. and the kidnapping of the daughter of the President of United States." Michael says in Russian.

Luckily the only one on the team aside from Stone who speaks Russian is Drake so he's able to follow the ruse.

"Okay, um I know I overheard that McCord is not in the room. Oh man, I know you can't talk to me directly Michael, Hudson what can I do?" Drake asks.

"Just keep your eyes on him Steven, when he makes his move you start laying down cover fire!" Hudson replies via radio.

"Copy. Patrick go one floor down and see if you can get a better view on that room, I may need backup when this goes south."

"Copy that." O'Bryan says as the building security liaison escorts him down a floor. The FBI liaison remains behind with Drake as they head downstairs.

"Cameron I think it's about to go down, when I get the word we move in." Hudson says.

"Understood." Cameron replies.

Realizing he may not be able to play out his ruse much longer Stone scans the room again taking a head count. He counts five in the immediate room including Evensk and spots a few more down the corridor in another room.

"No I don't know what time it is there, I could care less if it was eight or twelve there, get me the President!" Stone adds into his ruse.

"Steven did you hear that, he's talking to us." Hudson says from the street below.

"Yeah I know I caught that, eight to twelve men nearby. I've counted seven so far myself." Drake replies.

"Yes that's right!" Stone adds throwing in some emphasis.

As Evensk stands by a reflection catches his eye, he takes a look out the window looking for the source. He grabs a pair of binoculars and takes a closer look. Suddenly he spots two men on the roof of the adjacent building, one of which is manning a high-powered rifle!

"Sniper!" Evensk yells.

"Now!" Stone says dropping the phone.

He grabs the shotgun in the radical's hands to his right and fires into the man on his left. At seeing and hearing the order Drake takes fire on Evensk who ducks behind a support pillar just seconds before getting hit. At the same time Hudson gives the order and Cameron sends his men into the building.

"Stay here and help secure the area, I'm going in with Cameron!" Hudson says to Watts and Anderson.

After blowing away the Russian on his left Stone knees the one to his right that he grabbed, pumps the 12-gauge and puts a shell into him. Drake meanwhile turns his sights on the two Russians nearest the President's daughter. Stone turns his attention to the girl just as the men fall to the ground dead. He then looks for Evensk and spots him escaping up a stairwell as more radicals enter the room. Stone empties the weapon of its last three shells aiming for Evensk and the oncoming Russians. He grabs the other shotgun on the floor just as Drake and O'Bryan take out the oncoming group.

"You've got more nearby, Michael!" Drake says spotting more radicals on the level.

"Keep them off me." Stone says pulling a small knife off of one of the dead terrorists.

He walks over to the girl, still bound to the chair, just as he spots more opposition coming his way. He pushes the chair holding the President's daughter down the hallway and fires taking out a few of the enemy's number as Drake lays down more cover fire. He runs down the corridor and grabs the chair just as he spots another radical emerging from a doorway! Stone places his foot on the seat of the chair and shoves her down an adjacent hallway just as a load of buckshot explodes into the wall. He fires taking out the Russian then turns around taking out another that was approaching from the previous room. Suddenly he spots another following but when he fires he notices the weapon is empty. Stone backs up to the girl still helpless in the rolling chair as he pulls out the knife he took from the first trooper. The lone radical slowly moves down the hall seeing the discarded weapon on the ground.

"Make some noise." Stone says to the First Daughter.

Her response isn't comprehendible with the duct tape still over her mouth.

"Yeah just like that!" Stone says as he ducks into an office.

As the Russian approaches the next hallway he hears the muffled sounds of their primary hostage. He turns the corner seeing the girl still tied to the chair, somewhat confused he is about to turn around to check his six when Stone makes his move. Appearing out of the nearby doorway he grabs the barrel of the shotgun and moves it upwards as it goes off. With his free hand he stabs the radical in the gut and disarms him of his weapon. He pumps the weapon and puts a shell into the man's stomach sending him into the now bloody wall. Seeing no immediate threat Stone begins to hear Drake and O'Bryan asking if he's okay.

"We lost visual on you." Drake says.

"I'm okay for the moment." Stone replies removing the blade from the radical.

He wipes it off then as gently as possible pulls the duct tape of the girl's mouth.

"Ouch, that never comes off smoothly." She says.

"Sorry." Stone says as he cuts the tape off of her torso.

"Can we get out of here it's a little to violent and bloody for my taste."

"I'm working on it, just stay right behind me and keep your eyes peeled." Stone says pumping a new shell into the Remington he took off radical. "Hudson, where are you?"

"We're heading up the south stairwell now, we just reached the twenty seventh floor." Hudson replies via the radio.

"Copy, south stairwell. We're heading your way." Stone replies. "Drake if you lay eyes on Evensk again take that son of a bitch out!"  
"Copy that sir." Drake replies scanning the two higher floors.

Stone and the girl make their way to the designated stairwell, as they approach he spots Karl emerging from a doorway heading for the stairwell.

"Hey Karl!" Stone says from behind him.

Karl turns spotting Stone and raises his AKSU; Stone fires before his enemy can get the chance. The shell of buckshot rips through Karl's torso and sends him into the wall. Sparing no time Stone takes the girl's hand and leads her into the stairwell, moments later they run into Hudson, Cameron and his team. Stone discards the shotgun as Hudson hands him his P-89 and magazine pouch. He secures them to his hip and draws the 9mm pistol.

"Go with them, they'll get you out of the building." Stone says to the girl. "See to it Will."  
"Are the remaining floors up clear?" Cameron asks.

"Negative, I haven't seen Robin and Evensk escaped upstairs somewhere."

"I've been dispatching teams throughout the last five stories to clear the area. I'll keep them going." Cameron adds.

As Hudson and Cameron and a detachment of his men extract the girl Drake suddenly spots Evensk emerging onto the roof with Robin.

"Listen up guys I've got Evensk on the roof, he's got Robin with him." Drake says.

"If you have a clear shot take it Steven!" Stone orders. "And I can't emphasize the word _clear_ enough."

"I hear you but I don't think I'll get that shot, he's keeping her real close. He knows we're up here." Drake adds.

"Copy, I'm on my way. Will, contact Condor 2 and tell them to takeoff."

"Understood." Hudson replies.

"Tell Cameron to halt his men at the thirty second floor. I can't have them following me up and complicating the situation. Also have his snipers hold fire, I don't want anyone but Drake shooting with Robin up there."

"I understand." Hudson relays the order as the extraction detail steps onto a freight elevator.

As Stone heads back up the stairwell Drake continues to observe the situation on the roof. He relays information to Stone as he continues his surveillance.

"He's hiding behind the base of the crane, looks like he's rigging her up to it somehow! Michael, Michael do you copy?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof, using a support cable that runs through the center of the crane Evensk attaches one end via a karabiner to the base of the crane. Next he attaches the opposite end of the crane to the rope binding Robin's wrists. He moves her closer to the edge and looks over; suddenly he hears gunfire on the floor below. He draws his Dostovei and aims at the roof entrance. Suddenly Robin sees the opportunity and kicks the weapon out of his hand. It flies out of his grip and lands a few feet away from where the cable is attached to the base of the crane.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Evensk says coolly.

"Not if it stops you from killing him." Robin replies.

Evensk is about to go retrieve the weapon while using her as a shield; however he hears footsteps coming up the roof entrance. Realizing he's out of time he picks up Robin and throws her over the edge of the building! She screams as she swings out dangling by the crane.

"Holy crap he just threw her over the edge!" Drake reports.

At the same moment Hudson, Cameron and their detail arrive outside with the President's Daughter. A Secret Service detail takes custody of her securing her in a van as they leave the scene. Having thought he misheard Drake's report Hudson grabs a pair of binoculars from Watts and looks up seeing Robin hanging underneath the crane.

"Oh man." He says.

Evensk makes a move for his weapon again but grabs the end of the cable and unhooks it from the base. He pulls out some slack then wraps the cable around his wrist thrice keeping his hold on it just as Stone emerges onto the roof. Having also heard Drake's report Stone takes aim at Evensk preparing to fire but then spots the line he's holding. He sidesteps a few paces keeping his gun trained on Evensk as he looks over the edge. He spots Robin hanging from her wrists over thirty two stories high.

_Oh God help me._

"Drop the gun, or I drop her!" Evensk demands.

Noticing Evensk's weapon on the ground and out of his reach at the moment Stone doesn't hesitate to comply. He presses the magazine release button on his Ruger P-89 letting the magazine slide out of the weapon after which he tosses the gun aside.

"Xander." Fearing Evensk might take him too literally, Stone avoids using the words, let her go. "Don't hurt her. This is between you and me."

"It is now, that's because I'm all that's left!" Evensk replies. "Our leader is in prison, our army is on the run, our bases destroyed and our cause is lost."

"Your cause was insane! You couldn't stand your own government so you tried to kill millions of Russians, your own countrymen. I'm a soldier too and my government isn't perfect but I still serve my country. All you are now is a terrorist, a traitor to your own people." Stone replies.

"I'm a patriot and so is General Krestov."

"You're both insane. You wanna have it out with me face to face let's go but I swear on my father's grave if Robin dies it will be the last mistake you ever make!"

"The last mistake I made was not putting a bullet in your head the moment we you were brought aboard the Moskva." Evensk replies.

"Sucks to be you." Stone replies.

"Oh yeah well see how you like this!" Evensk says as he lets go of the cable!

Stone can hear Robin's screams as he lunges for the end of the cable. Evensk meanwhile runs for his weapon. Stone grabs the last few inches of the cable halting Robin's descent towards death, however the line jerks from the halt and one of Robin's hands slides free! She grabs the ropes with the other hand screaming!

"Drake!" Stone yells into the radio as he spots Evensk grabbing his pistol.

With his line of sight still slightly obscured by the base of the crane Drake exhales slowly and depresses the trigger on his rifle. The round hits Evensk in his right kneecap just as he was turning around to fire on Stone. The momentum from the bullet sweeps Evensk's legs out from under him, as he falls forward the weapon slides out of his grip landing just inches out of Stone's reach. Stone meanwhile, on the ground, pulls the cable trying to secure it back to the base.

"Michael!" Robin screams holding on for dear life as she is slowly pulled upwards.

As Stone continues to pull enough slack to clip the cable he notices Evensk pulling himself up against the railing.

"Drake, he's not down!" he says.

"I don't have a shot!" Drake replies frantically trying to find a clear line of sight.

Stone notices Evensk reaching down to his ankle and pulling out a smaller pistol.

"Drake!" Stone yells again.

Straining to keep his grip on the cable Stone risks letting go with his right hand and reaches for the Dostovei just inches from him. Beads of sweat begin trickling down his face as Stone feels the continued strain on his left arm; the same arm that Evensk shot just a week prior.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Stone says under his breath as he reaches for the weapon with everything he has left in him.

He looks up to see Evensk pull the slide on his backup pistol and take aim. Stone grabs the Dostovei just as he feels an agonizingly painful pop in his shoulder and unloads every round into Evensk! The force of the bullets push Evensk over the railing sending him thirty two stories down to the street.

"Eat that you son of a bitch!" Stone says.

He drops the empty weapon and pulls the cable down fastening it securely to the base. He winces at the pain in his left shoulder as he walks over to the edge to see Robin still holding on.

"Michael, I can't hold on much longer!" she screams.

Knowing he's almost out of time Stone begins to climb up the crane but stops when he sees Condor 2 ascending towards the roof.

"Michael, you're patched into the pilot." Hudson says over the radio. Once he saw Robin hanging over the edge he ordered the rescue chopper onto the scene.

"Give me a line and a harness now!" Stone orders.

Almost immediately a harness is lowered down tethered to a rescue line.

"Robin, hold on sweetie I'm coming!" He yells over the edge as he straps on the harness.

"Michael, hurry!"

Hearing the panic more evident in her voice Stone is about to order the chopper pilot to lower him to her. However he cancels that ides when he sees her slip again.

"Take up slack!" he orders the pilot cursing under his breath.

"What the hell is he doing?" Drake says as he watches on helplessly through his scope.

Below Hudson watches on intently and says a prayer for both of them.

"I can't hold on any longer!" Robin says screaming at the top of her lungs.

Stone takes a running start, steps up onto the rail and goes over! He swings towards her and catches her a split second after she falls!

Hudson is too stunned to respond but he can hear Drake and the others over the radio shouting for joy!

"Hold on!" Stone says with his arms wrapped around Robin in a steel tight grip.

"Good catch sir, we'll pull you up." Says the Condor crewman manning the winch for the line.

"To hell with that, take us down, NOW!"

Hudson watches as the chopper descends towards the street.

"Watts, Anderson, get the van!" he orders.

As their feet touch down Robin's knees buckle in shock but Stone keeps his grip on her and picks her up. Hudson runs over to them and unhooks the line from Stone's harness just as the Watts pulls up in front of them with the van.

"They'll get you outta here." Hudson says.

"Thanks Will." Stone says stepping into the van with Robin still clutched in his arms. Stone puts her down in the back of the van and takes a seat next to her.

"Robin, it's okay, it's over." He says placing a hand on her face.

"She's hyperventilating." Anderson says noticing her erratic breathing.

Robin suddenly notices Stone's fellow agent sitting in front of her taking her pulse.

"I know she's in shock." Stone replies not taking his eyes off her. "Robin you need to slow your breathing."

Robin fights to regain her breath as the near death experience continues to plague her mind. Suddenly she feels the Stone's warm comforting hand over her heart, it wasn't until she felt it that she realized how fast her heart was beating. Stone puts his left arm around her as he instructs her to take slow deep breaths.

"Gage, give us a second." Stone says.

Anderson takes the passenger seat up front as Stone continues to comfort Robin.

"In the nose out the mouth, that's it." Stone says as he feels Robin's lungs expanding with air.

After a few moments he can feel her breathing return to normal, he looks up noticing Anderson gesturing to take her pulse again. Robin continues her deep breaths as she tries to relax in Stone's embrace; a moment later she feels his hand on her wrist.

"You still worried about me?" Robin says still a bit shaky.

"Always." He replies looking into her eyes.

She buries her head into his chest as he gives Anderson a slight nod signaling her pulse is good. Anderson smiles then turns back facing forward in his seat then closes the interior curtain between the front seats and the rest of the van. Stone holds her a moment longer thanking the heavens that she's safe once again.

"I love you Robin." He says quietly.

"I love you too." She says as she looks up at him. "But if I ever come that close to death again we're through."

"Deal." He says with a smile.

"Oh my goodness I can't stop shaking." Robin says this time unsure if it's from the shock or the expressing of each other's feelings.

Being a tactical operations vehicles, such as the one they're in, serves many functions including long-term surveillance. Each van is equipped with a small cooler mounted to the inside wall, Stone goes to it and retrieve a can of soda for Robin.

"Here drink this, the sugar will take the edge off." He says opening the can for her.

Robin takes the can and drinks down a portion of the soda. Stone puts his arms back around her rubbing her shoulder gently. Fearing the answer Stone can't keep one question off his mind.

"Did he hurt you?"

Robin lowers the can and wipes her lower lip with her hand as she senses the concern within him.

"You mean aside from throwing me off a building." She says shaking a bit with that thought still fresh in her mind.

However Stone says nothing as he waits for an answer.

"No."

Stone exhales a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry Robin."

Robin puts the can down and takes his face in her hands.

"Like you said, it's over . . . . . right?"

"He's street pizza." Stone says referring to Evensk with a smile.

Ignoring the somewhat graphic quip about her abductor Robin pulls him closer and kisses him.

"I'd still like you to move out of that apartment you know." Stone says.

"You still worrying about me?" she says.

"Always." Stone replies with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII **

Washington D.C. – The next day Stone and Robin are both summoned to the White House by the President. After being fully debriefed on yesterday's events and Stone's role in saving his daughter as well as his part in bringing down the C.R.A. the President wanted to formally thank the operative. At his behest the Secret Service collect Stone and Robin in a staff limousine and bring them to the White House. Stone steps out of the vehicle clad in a suit and tie and holds out his hand to help Robin. They're escorted without haste to the Oval Office where the First Family awaits them alone. Stone is a bit surprised to find that no media, photographers, Joint Chiefs or other government officials are present.

"Mr. President this is my girlfriend, Robin McCord." Stone says introducing them.

The First Family shakes hands and exchanges pleasantries with him and Robin.

"How's the arm?" The President asks noticing the sling on his left shoulder.

By the time the van pulled into headquarters yesterday Stone realized he was losing feeling in his upper left arm. Being that Anderson has the most medical training of the team he quickly examined Stone and suspected that his shoulder had been dislocated. After taking him to the infirmary the diagnosis turned out to be true, thus Stone was forced to put his sling back on until the injury could heal properly.

"It's fine sir, it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as when I got hit." Stone replies. "I'm just glad I didn't have to have surgery."

"I bet. Well anyway. . " Before the President can continue his daughter walks over to Stone giving him a hug.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday. You saved my life." She says.

"Your welcome." Stone says hugging her back with his right arm.

She steps back and stands next to her mother as the President extends his hand to Stone.

"Agent Stone, I asked you here today because I wanted to thank to you for saving my daughter. But I wanted you to know that I'm not thanking you as the President but as a husband and a father. My wife and I owe you a debt that we can never repay. On top of that, as your President, you've helped take down a dangerous terrorist faction. You're a credit to your country Agent Stone. President Ostrova sends his thanks as well, and if there's ever anything I can do for you please let me know."

"Just doing my job sir." Stone says shaking his hand.

"He's too humble to say anything but he'd love a raise!" Robin says still clutched to his good arm.

Stone blushes somewhat embarrassed but allows a chuckle.

The President smiles gleefully in return then says. "Done, I'll see to it."

Stone sighs slightly. "Thank you sir." They shake hands again just as the President's assistant knocks on the door.

"Sir your next appointment is in five minutes."

"Back to business it seems." Replies the President.

"Well we'll get out of your way." Stone says.

"Again you have our deepest thanks."

"You're welcome sir."

They leave the Oval Office and are escorted back to the limousine waiting to take them home.

"What am I going to do with you?" Stone says.

"Why don't you take me to lunch." Robin replies.

"That's not quite what I meant but okay."

"I know but you can afford it." Robin adds with a playful smile.

* * *

The next morning Robin leaves for work not to return again until Friday morning. Stone walks her to her car and kisses her passionately before she drives off. He gets in his own car and drives to headquarters already wishing it were Friday. Once he arrives he reports to Grant's office expecting to be put on a new assignment. He's not surprised to finds Hayes present as well as he takes a seat next to her.

"General Krestov's trial is set to begin the moment the last of his forces have been neutralized." Grant explains.

"What's the status of his remaining forces?" Hayes asks checking her Intel reports.

"After the Nordvik base was taken out three other bases east of there surrendered. However Ostrova and his staff are still organizing operations to get out there and take them into custody. But overall there's twenty percent of Krestov's forces that still intend to fight." Grant explains.

"They won't last long though, most of them will probably end up surrendering eventually." Hayes adds. "I bet that trial will last for months, with all the charges Krestov has stacked against him."

"I doubt it, they might just sentence him to life imprisonment and get it over with. Besides they'll have another job to do after that, reestablishing contact and government ties with all the civilian towns and villages that were occupied by the C.R.A. for so long." Grant adds.

Suddenly both of Stone's superiors notice how quiet he's been through this discussion.

"Michael, are you alright?" Hayes asks.

"Hmm, what? Oh I'm sorry Kim, Director Grant. I . . . I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." Stone says with no real excuse.

"Thinking about Robin I presume." Grant says as he lifts the official tone from the air and reclines back in his chair a bit.

Stone blushes a bit and smiles. "Yeah."

"Did she go back to work today?" Hayes asks.

"Yeah, she'll uh be on the west coast for the week then back on Friday." Stone replies.

He watches as Hayes leans over and covers her mouth so that only Grant can see what she is mouthing to him. Grant subtly shakes his head sideways in response to whatever it is Hayes said to him.

"Michael, why don't you take a day or two off and fly out there to surprise her?" Hayes says leaning back.

"I appreciate that but she's rooming with another flight attendant so that wouldn't work out. Besides she's working and we have plans to see each other on Friday night but thank you." Stone replies. "So anyway what's my next assignment?"

"Well with everything you've been through lately and the fact that you're still injured we figured you can just take it easy this week." Hayes says.

"Kim the arm's fine, what do you have for me?" Stone replies.

"Michael, medical hasn't cleared you for active duty yet. Besides I'm sure you have a stack of paperwork on your desk a mile high." Hayes adds.

"That I do."

"There will be a few local ops I'm going to assign to a few of your men though. You can oversee their progress from here and they'll report to you as usual." Grant adds.

"Sound good sir." Stone replies.

* * *

That night Stone meets up with Hudson and the guys for dinner at a local sports bar to watch Monday night football. They had wanted to go bowling but seeing as their leader was minus the use of one arm they decided just to hang out and celebrate.

"Guys first round is on me." Stone says taking a seat next to Hudson.

Later on into the evening as some of the guys play pool Stone remains seated to chat with Hudson.

"So you never told me; does Robin know?" Hudson asks taking a swig of his beer.

"She does." Stone says with a smile.

"Good, I'm happy for you bud." Hudson replies.

"Thank you, and thanks for coming over the other night. I dunno if I would have kept my cool if you weren't there to back me up."

"You're welcome." Hudson replies as he spots Drake walking back to the table.

"Hey here's someone I need to thank. Steven, that last shot you made saved my life, saved Robin's life too."

"Aw man you're not gonna get all sentimental on me are you?" Drake replies trying to keep his tough guy image.

Michael just smiles at him extending his hand; Drake hesitates a moment then clasps his hand with Michael's in an arm wrestling grip.

"My pleasure man." Drake says.

Seeing that the one thing Stone can do with just one arm is throw darts he is challenged to a game. As the evening goes on the one person Stone notices he's not spoken with much is O'Bryan. In fact as he recalls he hasn't had the chance to really talk with O'Bryan since the night he suspended him. After his turn, Stone steps to the back of the line and notices O'Bryan sitting at their table alone. At first he assumes he's watching the halftime show but then realizes he's just staring blankly at his beer mug.

"Hey where you going Michael?" Drake says as he spots him walking out of the game room.

"Go on without me." Stone replies as he takes a seat next to O'Bryan. "You know if you stare at that beer any longer it'll drink you."

Stone gets no reaction from O'Bryan, which begins to concern him.

"Patrick?"

"Huh. Oh sorry sir, did you say something."

"Are you alright?" Stone asks.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, you know with all the crap I've been through in the last few weeks we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since. . ." Stone's sentence is finished for him.

". . since that night you suspended me. I know I let you down sir, I'm really sorry."

"Patrick, we're in a bar for crying out loud. You don't have to call me sir."

O'Bryan simply nods his head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"That morning before the raid my mother got a call from the Army informing her that my younger brother was missing in action in the Persian Gulf." O'Bryan explains.

"Patrick, I asked you if you had family issues. Why didn't you tell me?" Stone asks.

"I know you did, I just . . "

Stone notices him pause and exhale deeply.

". . .you know my dad passed away a few years back. So as scared and worried as I was about my brother I had to bottle all that up for my mom. I guess I just kept it in all day; anyway I was still wrestling with all that when we went on the raid later that night. You know that east side wasn't covered; I don't know what I was thinking Michael I'm sorry." O'Bryan explains. "And as far as not telling you that night when you asked, I figured if I had to talk about it would just continue to plague my thoughts."

"Looks like it already has. Patrick, if I had known what you were going through I never would have taken you with us. I wish you had told me, look. . " Stone pauses for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I'll get you back pay for those three days I suspended you."

"No, no don't do that." O'Bryan replies.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want that excuse, all I could think about that night was my brother. I screwed up and as a result it almost cost my one of my other brothers." O'Bryan says looking at Watts. "I'll accept the consequences, they've been keeping me in check."

"Okay." Stone replies.

A moment of silence passes between them as they take each take a swig of their beer.

"Anyway Patrick I didn't get the chance to thank you and tell you what a great job you did Saturday."

"Oh it was nothing sir, Michael." O'Bryan replies.

Stone smiles.

"You know that's typically my line but seriously, if it wasn't for you and Drake covering my ass up there. I woul . . . . well, let's just say we probably wouldn't be sitting here having these beers."

"You're welcome Michael and thanks."

"So is your brother still missing?" Stone asks not sure if he should push.

However surprisingly he sees a smile form across O'Bryan's face as he informs him they received word yesterday that he was found and rescued.

"He was hurt pretty bad but he's gonna make it. He's on a medical ship right now and should be home in a day or two." O'Bryan explains.

"That's good news, well look I'm going to see to it that you have the week off. Go home and spend some time with him." Stone replies.

"Thanks."

Just then Stone notices the others walking back to the table as the second half of the football game begins.

"Hey we need another round here." Hudson suggests.

"Waitress, reload six!" Drake says.

After the waitress brings another round of beers Stone stands up with his mug in hand and makes a toast to his team. They settle into their seats afterwards just as the ball is kicked to the opposing team.

"Alright let's go Jets, I've got fifty bucks on you!" Drake says.

"Man the Jets are going to lose!" comes a reply from Watts.

Stone tunes out the chatter as he senses Hudson about to ask him something.

"So you got a chance to talk with Patrick I see, how did it go?"

"Good, we're all good." Stone says simply as he takes a drink of his beer.

* * *

Friday - Around six thirty Stone is preparing to head over to Robin's to pick her up for dinner. He'd talked to her on the phone the previous evening and told her he would be there at seven sharp for their date. He returns to his desk having just turned in the last of his reports and is about to leave when he notices Hudson talking to someone on the phone at his desk.

"Alright bud I'm heading out." Stone says waving to his friend.

"Hey hold on a sec." Hudson says to whoever is on the other end of the line. "Michael wait, didn't I tell you Hayes wants to see you."

"What, I'm about to walk out the door. Do you know what she wants?" Stone says.

"Um I have a feeling she's got an assignment for you tonight." Hudson says.

"That's not funny dude! She knows I have plans with Robin tonight, she's been gone all week."

"Hey don't shoot the messenger but I'm pretty that's it." Hudson says.

Obviously aggravated at the thought of having to cancel on Robin, Stone walks over to Hayes' office.

As Hudson watches him walk away he returns his attention to the phone.

"Are you still there, yeah phase one is a go." Hudson says with a smile.

"Kim please, I've got plans with Robin tonight. You knew that I wanted tonight off." Stone says pleading with Hayes.

"I'm sorry Michael but this is important; someone is selling U.S. weapons to Iraqi forces. We have a Russian contact that knows the identity of the arms dealer and this operative is willing to pass the information onto the U.S. under one condition." Hayes explains.

"Which is?" Stone asks.

"That they meet you, the agent who helped bring down the C.R.A." Hayes adds.

"Oh you're kidding, there's seriously no way I can get out of this, or at least postpone it?"

"Nope, besides the operative will only be in town tonight. Your contact, codename Jaiven, will meet you in his suite at the Marquee Hotel. The front desk is holding a key for you under your name. Go up to the room retrieve the information and return here with your report. It's a simple meet and greet." Hayes explains. "Go see Hudson and he'll get your gear ready."

"Gear? I thought you said this was a simple meet and greet?" Stone asks.

"It's not quite what you think, but you'd better hurry. Jaiven will leave by seven thirty if your not there." Hayes adds.

After being given his outfit for the assignment Stone steps into a dressing room to change, he tries calling Robin as he begins taking off his clothes. Unfortunately he's only able to leave her a message as he tries to explain how sorry he is that he has to cancel their date.

"Why am I wearing a monkey suite to this thing?" Stone says stepping out a moment later clad in a tuxedo.

"Jaiven is attending a rather formal party at the convention center under cover. That's why he can only wait for you for so long, he can't be seen absent from the party for too long. Was she mad?" Hudson says referring to Robin.

"Voicemail." Stone says as he puts on his shoulder holster.

"Whoa you don't need your sidearm for this mission. Jaiven is a confirmed ally, it's totally safe." Hudson says taking the holster and weapon from him.

While Stone finds that odd that he's going in unarmed he's so aggravated right now he pays it no further attention.

"She wasn't home?" Hudson asks.

"I'm sure she is, she's probably still getting ready."

"Well if you get this done quick maybe you can still salvage the rest of the evening, or you can take her out tomorrow night." Hudson says helping his friend with the tuxedo jacket.

"Yeah but this really pisses me off, Kim knew I had plans tonight." Stone adds straightening the jacket.

"What can I tell you, it's typical for our line of work." Hudson adds.

"Yeah, yeah." Stone says.

"Here's your coat." Hudson says handing him a black overcoat. "The limousine is out front."

* * *

The limousine takes Stone to the hotel and arrives there about ten after seven. Stone walks up to the front desk and asks the clerk if they're holding something for him. The clerk hands him a key and tells him a room number, Stone takes the elevator up to the room and steps out on the tenth floor. He finds the designated room and slides the keycard into place opening the door. He steps in and removes his overcoat as he notices a fire roaring in the fireplace and soft music playing. He watches the rain flowing over the windows complimenting the romantic music and silently wishes that it were Robin he was meeting here. He walks further into the living area finding a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice with two glasses setting next to it. He finds the mood of the room a bit odd considering his assignment as he suddenly feels a pair of eyes upon him. He turns around facing the bedroom a sees a beautiful woman wearing an elegant, yet sexy, black evening gown.

"Robin!?" He says with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly realizing the whole thing was a setup he walks over and embraces her affectionately.

"Surprised?" she says pulling back to face him.

"Extremely, so you're Jaiven. I'm guessing Will and Kim helped you set this up.

"Yup and they were more then happy to comply."

"Wow, sweetie. This is great, you look stunning." He says still admiring her gown.

"Thank you."

"Well you got me here, your own personal spy. What shall you do with me?" Stone says curiously.

"Well for starters I was thinking about a lobster dinner and some dancing." Robin says pulling him closer once again. "Then we'll come back up here and . . .I'm sure we can think of something!" She says just before she kisses him!

THE END


End file.
